Gakuen fighter
by Ririshiyo
Summary: la lider de la esculea mas fuerte deberan enfrentar los cabios impuestos por su progenitora ¿que hara kuga natsuki cuando se entere que su escuela ya tiene nuevo lider? mal sumary lo se pero pasen y lean XD
1. Chapter 1

**Primer año**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Fuka Gakuen**

-mátalo, destrózalo, demuestra quien manda- **gritaban eufóricos apoyando a su líder el cual tenía agarrado a su rival en una llave tipo lucha libre asfixiándolo y repitiendo la pregunta que le dijo antes de que todo esto comenzara**

 **-** termina con esto y márchate de mí territorio- **dijo firme, sin fatiga y con mucha pero mucha sed de sangre.**

 **-** pu…..dre…..te- **dijo la victima con gran esfuerzo por la falta del preciado aire en sus pulmones.**

 **-** en ese caso tu vida como líder acaba aquí y ahora pero no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de todo lo que dejas atrás, tus territorios y tu gente me pertenecen, claro que también tu familia, tu vida acaba aquí- **sin más aplico un poco de fuerza para impedir que el aire llegue a sus pulmones y así dejarlo inconsciente, luego con la tranquilidad de un santo se levantó y con el puño en alto dijo-** ¡LA PREPARATORIA DEL ESTE HA CAIDOOOOO! **-y todo gritaron eufóricos por fin después de tantas peleas habían conseguido un nuevo territorio y todo gracias a sus gran lides, hubo fiesta carreras amistosas de motos, karaoke, baile y demás cosas que un adolecente de 16 años pudiera hacer, después de media noche su líder dio terminada la celebración pues al día siguiente partirían para imponer las nuevas reglas en la preparatoria riotsuki.**

 **Centro de la ciudad de la ciudad consejo institucional:**

 **-** Fuka se está saliendo de control, con decirle que el director de esa escuela salió huyendo por miedo a que sus estudiantes le masacren y pensar que mi hija es parte de ese grupo de estudiantes- **dijo preocupada Yuki Rey, cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y cuerpo de muerte.**

 **-** en eso te doy la razón, me temo que si esto sigue así será tarde para hacer algo al respeto- **dijo una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos violeta y cuerpo de infarto, todos asintieron apoyando lo dicho mientras una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos miraba atenta la discusión.**

 **-** en ese caso tengo la solución- **dijo una mujer de cabellos azulados como la noche y mirar verde esmeralda, mirando a la presidenta de la junta quien con su mirar la animo a seguir-** que la mejor escuela de Kioto se junte con la peor escuela de Fuka- **dijo con decisión.**

 **-** pero es que acaso está loca mujer- **dijo un hombre de cabellos disparejo color negro y mirar felina-** esa idea es propia de un Kuga.

 **K** -me alaga en verdad, pero quisiera que me responda una persona mas sensata por lo que madan Fujino que opina usted- **dijo mirando a la nombrada, quien sonriendo contesto.**

 **F-** ara me parece una excelente idea y si a miss maría no le molesta propongo que Kuga han y yo supervisemos personalmente esta unión- **dijo con una tranquilidad aterradora mientras sus ojos brillaron con una pisca de maldad.**

 **M-** de acuerdo, mañana se dará el anuncio y en tres días las mejores estudiantes serán enviadas Fuka- **dicho esto se levantó de su puesto de presidenta dando así terminada la reunión.**

 **Kioto viola Gakuen**

 **Una joven de hermosa figura se encontraba sentada mirando las estrellas desde el salón del consejo estudiantil mientras tomaba un muy relajante te, todo normal parecía que nada malo pudiera suceder cosa que no ocurrió porque escucho la puerta de dicho salón abrirse bruscamente, ocasionando que diera un pequeño brinco impermisible para los demás del susto.**

 **-** ara- **dijo asonbrada de ver a sus tres mejores amigas sudadas y agotadas.**

 **-** nada de ara- **dijo una joven mientras se acomodaba los lentes.**

 **-** esto es urgente budozuke- **dijo otra joven de cararter fuerte.**

 **-** pero que paso- **dijo calmadamente.**

 **-** que tu mama se volvió loca eso paso- **dijo una castaña de ojos violeta.**

 **-** ara, más respeto que mi mama es tu tía, Mai san- **dijo mientras sonreía.**

 **-** lo siento, pero es que mi tía nos va a enviar a Fuka Gakuen y sabes que eso solo significa problemas- **dijo tan serie que ahora si que preocupo solo un poco pero solo un poco.**

 **-** ara, pues los problemas hay que solucionarlos- **dijo con una sonrisa que encrespó a las otras tres.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas mañanatardenoches como están Bn eso espero primero que nada un saludo a jennifer df4 y a Kuruga Shizuru 19 por tomarse el tiempo de leer, comentar y animarme con el fic espero y les guste este cap sin más a ¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!**

 **Los personajes de este fic o historia no me pertenecen (a exención de los inventados XD)**

 **Distrito del este 10:30 AM**

 **Frente a una masa de gente a la entrada del distrito se encontraba la tercera al mando de Fuka Gakuen dando las nuevas reglas que deberán asumir si no quieren problemas a futuro con su nuevo líder.**

 **-** las decisiones tomadas por nuestro líder no se refutan de lo contrario quien se oponga quedara expulsado de este distrito, sin más les presento al líder más fuerte de Fuka Gakuen Kuga Natsuki- **dicho esto la nombrada se colocó al frente de la multitud mientras escuchaba el rap de Recident evil compuesto por Zarcort, la multitud en frente de ella estaba asustada y no es para menos ya que al líder de Fuka se le conocía por su mal genio y fuerza sobre humana, cualquier cosa que la molestara lo solucionaba con los puños ella era el vivo ejemplo del dicho que decía que con nada se prende igual que un fosforo.**

 **N-** donde esta Nina Wang- **dijo con voz calmada pero firme mirando a la multitud sin rastro de temor esperando paciente que la nombrada diera signos de vida por así decirlo.**

 **Ni-** aquí- **dijo con voz nerviosa pero caminado firme hasta su nuevo líder.**

 **N-** aparte del tipo que vencí tienes más familia- **pregunto calmadamente.**

 **Ni-** no- **dijo con voz quebrada.**

 **N-** explícate-

 **Ni-** mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía cinco años, la razón porqué mi papa tiene una deuda demasiado cuantiosa y como no pudo pagar los asesinaron para poder llevarme con ellos y venderme al mejor postor- **dijo tranquila pero aguantándose las ganas de llorar.**

 **N-** y me imagino que mi victima te salvo a medias verdad- **dijo a lo que Nina asintió-** pues bien recoge tus cosas, y los demás vuelvan a sus vidas- **dicho esto se dio media vuelta camino unos cuantos metros y se subió a su hermosa y elegante Ducati Superbike 1199 de color azul, una vez hiso sonar el motor arranco y en cuestión de segundos desapareció por la carretera.**

 **Ni-¿** qué quiso decir?- **pregunto nerviosamente.**

 **-** que tu estas ahora a cargo de ella por lo que te recomiendo que le hagas caso, la chica gato que ves hay te llevara con nosotros no tardes más de quince minutos no queremos que la cachorra se enoje- **dijo alejándose un per se detuvo a poco camino y sin darse la vuelta dijo-** a por cierto mi nombre es Yuki Nao y bienvenida a la pandilla- **dijo para ahora si alejarse y montarse en su Ducati scrambler color rojo e igual que Natsuki desaparecer por la carretera, Nina hiso lo que se le dijo y a los pocos minutos ya estaba en frente de la chica gato según Nao.**

-hola, mi nombre es Minagi Mikoto, ya es tarde así que por favor sube- **dijo al tiempo a que se subía a una Ducati Multistrada 1200 S color blanco hueso, Nina asintió asombrada por la moto, una vez arriba de esta escucho un agárrate fuerte y a los pocos segundos ya estaba en carretera rumbo a Fuka Gakuen, pasados unos 30 minutos se detuvieron frente al Fuka Gakuen asombradas de ver dos hermosos carros bloqueando la entrada uno era un MTL Exotic Cars. Lamborghini color naranja metalizado sin capo y el otro era Imsa-tuning-Lamborghini-gallardo color verde metalizado -** _pero que rayos-_ **pensó Mikoto bajando de la moto para así acercarse a su líder que estaba igual o más sorprendida que ella y la araña.**

 **M** -alguna de ustedes me puede decir que está sucediendo- **dijo calmadamente mientras Nina se colocaba atrás de ellas.**

 **N-** eso mismo quisiéramos saber, cuando llegamos esto ya estaba, así que nos aceramos a los carros para enfrentar esta odisea cosa que no sirvió de nada ya que hay dentro no había nadie y ni modo de decir que están dentro del plantel porque todo esta tal cual como lo dejamos antes de partir a exención de esos estúpidos carros, si no hacemos algo pronto las clases se suspenderán y eso no nos conviene para nada, no quiero a miss maría como directora- **dijo entre enojada y angustiada e iba a seguir quejándose de no ser porque a lo lejos escucha el rugir de un motor pero no de cualquier motor no señor, era el motor de un Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 color negro con rojo y ruedas pintadas de plateado metalizado que a los pocos minutos estacionó perfectamente de lado y derrapando a unos centímetros de las motos estacionadas, Natsuki abrió los ojos como platos por el asombro y el susto de que algo le pasase a su querida Ducati para después asombrarse más tanto que abrió ligeramente la boca formando una perfecta o con sus labios por la bella mujer que bajaba del carro antes nombrado, su figura esbelta como ninguna otra ni gorda ni flaca su cabello castaño ondulado pero sin formar ni un solo riso, labios definidos y carnosos pero lo que más la sorprendió fueron esos ojos de color sangre que centellaban tranquilidad y maldad al mismo tiempo.**

 **-** ara, espero no causar incomodidad alguna, ya que pasaremos lo que quede de los años juntos gracias a miss María- **dijo con asentó Kioto ben tranquilo y sonrisa perfecta.**

 **N-** _maldición-_ **se quejó a sus adentros por lo que ese nombre implica.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos las letras pronto XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenasmañanatardesnoches como están espero BN un saludo a Jennifer df4, Kuruga Shizuru 19, Kitsune-Alfa, Shenil, lolipop, rebeca y Rebeca por comentar y darme animos para seguir con el fic, bueno no quiero alargar esto asi que a ¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!**

 **Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen (a es cesión de los inventados XD)**

 **Fuka Gakuen 1:00 lunes.**

 **Sentada en su cómoda silla de director se encontraba una mujer que la líder de dicho colegio conocía muy bien, pues se trataba de su mama una mujer de 35 años, cabellos azul noche y mirada esmeralda observando seriamente a sus alumnas, al lado de ella se encontraba la peor pesadilla de cierta Kioto ben, una mujer de cabellos castaños, de 34 años y ojos rojo iguales a los de su hija quien sonreía perfectamente (la genética sí que da miedo TT_TT).**

 **-** buenas tardes- **dijo la mujer de ojos esmeraldas-** mi nombre es Saeko Kuga y junto con mi compañera Kazumi Fujino- **tanto Natsuki como Shizuru abrieron grande los ojos, esto sí que no se lo esperaban y ni modo de replicar si no quieres problemas mejor come callada, pensaban cada una claro que de diferente forma-** sé que esto es repentino, pero desde ahora este plantel cambiara de nombre mas no de líder a no ser claro que este pierda su corona en un duelo- **dijo mirando directamente a su hija quien trago en seco para luego posar su mirar en cierta castaña que estaba igual que su madre, es decir sonrisa perfecta y sin "inmutarse" (pero todo sabemos que Shizuru es una joven frágil que esconde sus sentimiento XD)**

 **K** -ara Kuga han, no la asuste así, ya bastante tiene con el parecido y la madre que le toco para que ahora o en un futuro también herede su carácter- **dijo guiñándole un ojos a Natsuki quien parecía ponerse azul por aguantar la risa de ver la cara roja pero de la ira de su madre, de pronto vio a su madre sonreír de una manera nunca antes vista pues esta sonrisa revelaba un poco de maldad.**

 **S-** Fujino san, quiere empezar una contienda tan temprano y en frente de nuestras hija- **dijo y su sonrisa se agrando al ver la cara roja como un tomate de la Fujino mayor, esta volteo la cara Asia un lado para tapar su sonrojo-** _te lo tienes bien merecido_ **-pensó-** bien, el nombre que adoptara este plantel será el de Fuka Viola Gakuen y para que no halla polémica ustedes dos se batirán en duelo para ver quién será el líder de este plantel, sé que dije que no cambiaría al líder cosa que no será necesario si este mantiene su corona sin más a clases y en recesó las quiero a las dos en el patio del colegio **-Saeko y Kazumi vieron un asentimiento de cabezas a modo de afirmación para después ver como Natsuki y Shizuru desaparecían por la puerta que daba a la salida de la dirección, una vez a solas Saeko como un rayo tomo de la cintura a Kazumi para luego acercarla a su cuerpo y así poder besarla como hace años no lo hacía, Kazumi por su parte no previo lo que Saeko quería así que cuando sintió los labios de esta sobre los suyos que do en shock, una vez reacciono de su temporal shock trato de resistirse por varios minutos para después ceder, el beso se tornó más fangoso y no se hubieran separado de no ser por la falta de aire, una vez separada Kazumi recupero su postura a lo Fujino, para encarar a quien perturba sus sentimientos.**

 **K-** ara, y se puede saber a qué debo esta muestra de cariño de parte tuya- **lo dijo en tono un poco molesto, por tal atrevimiento, pero sin alejarse de los brazos de Saeko.**

 **S-** por favor perdóname- **rogo mirándola directamente a los ojos-** sé que pueda que me odies, pero yo no puedo olvidarte, te sigo amando incluso más que años atrás, por eso te pido me perdones y me des una segunda oportunidad- **dijo mirándola con decisión y firmeza pero sobretodo con amor, Kazumi estaba que no se lo creía, después de 27 años por fin escuchaba de esa testaruda mujer las palabras que calmaban y llenaban de calidez a su pobre y roto corazón por lo que sonrió pero con un deje de malicia y Saeko sabia mejor que nadie que después de todo no le resultaría fácil-** _aaaaaaaah porque los Fujino son tan..grrr bueno me lo merezco, después de todo le hice mucho daño._

 **En otro lado.**

 **Se encontraba una peli azul sentada en su puesto mirando de reojo a la castaña de apellido Fujino pues no se sabe el nombre de la susodicha, Natsuki se preguntaba una y otra vez como le iba hacer para no pegarle tan fuerte a esa cara bonita, o si ella pensaba ganar cueste lo que cueste, no por nada era la líder de Fuka, por su lado la castaña disfrutaba sentir la mirada de la peli azul sobre ella, la así sentir deseada aunque no fuera el caso y sonrió porque estos años en el plantel se lo iba a pasar de lo lindo.**

 **Y se preguntaran, ¿Qué paso con Mai y las demás? Pues estas se subieron a sus coches los cuales estaban estacionados en la entrada del plantel y una vez llego su líder partieron a recoger sus cosas y esperar la llamada de ella para poder instalarse, Mikoto Nao y Nina se fueron a sus dormitorios a esperar lo que su líder tenía que decirles u ordenarles.**

 **Patios del colegio 3:30pm**

 **Una asombrada Natsuki se encontraba tendida en el piso, respirando agitadamente debido al cansancio y mirando a una Shizuru en perfecto estado de pie frente a ella y sin muestra de rasguño alguno mientras que por su parte estaba que se desmayaba del cansancio y eso que ella estaba en muy buen estado físico.**

 **N-** _pero que pasos aquí_ **-se preguntó viendo nublado para después caer desmallada por causa del cansancio, frente a los ojos de su madre y la madre de la castaña de ojos color sangre que la derroto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoy corte una flor, y llovía y llovía TT_TT dejando la lluvia de lado les subi este cap porque si no lo subía se perdía ya que lo acabe de hacer en clases XD asi que disfruten y saludos.**

 **Sh-** ara ya tan rápido me quieres casar- **me pregunto y yo solo puse cara -_-U**

 **Yo-** si porque estoy cansada de verte morir por kuga asi que te aguantas y no quiero dramas-

 **SH-** ara pero que amrgada- **dijo finjiendo molestia y yo la sigo mirando -_-U**

 **Yo-** ve a actuarle a kuga-

 **N-** oyeee (-3-)

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen a menos de los inventados wajajajajaj ok no.

Fuka Viola Gakuen – lunes 4:30PM

Pov Natsuki.

Pero como ocurrió esto- **escuchaba a lo lejos mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, me pesan como si tuviera kilos de arena en ellos, pero yo soy una Kuga y nada me va a para de hacer lo que quiero, así que abro los ojos lentamente para poder acostumbrarme a la luz tenue que entra a la habitación, una vez acostumbrados observo cada rincón de la habitación notando que estoy en la enfermería del colegio y a mis nakamas con una mira de asombro y ¿susto?**

Que me paso?- **pregunto mientras me siento y me estabilizo, nao me mira asombrada, pero después fruñe el ceño y sé que va a decir algo que me va a moler el orgullo a golpes.**

Que te dieron la paliza más humillante del siglo sin que tú oponente te tacara un solo pelo, al menos eso nos dijo tu mama- **dijo entre molesta y preocupada, y yo me pregunto que hice para merecer tremenda amiga tan araña, pero dejando eso de lado, como es eso de que me derrotaron y yo ni entera…. a no esperen….. Ya me acorde.**

Nos podrías decir que te paso nat- **me pregunta Mikoto con cara de susto, y se de sobra que es porque en este momento mi rostro debe estar pálido hasta morir.**

Les contare más o menos lo que me acuerdo- **digo relajándome.**

 **Flash Back**

 **Después de que mi madre nos corriera de la oficina, Fujino quien camina a mi lado le toco en mi clase y no sé como pero esta parece saber dónde se encuentra la clase que horro y para colmo me toca pelear contra ella y ella ni se inmuta ¿es que acaso es un robot o qué?, aunque tengo que admitir que es bella…..si no fuera mi enemiga la aria mi novia aunque si me vence seré su perro faldero de por vida, después de todo la apuesta con la araña sigue en pie, debí estar bien tomada para aceptar semejante cosa, llegando al salón me senté en mi puesto, nao y Mikoto no están con migo ya que les dije que se fueran a sus dormitorios para no enojar más a mama, saque mi celular y les envíe un msm diciéndoles que mi madre será la directora y que el colegio cambio de nombre a fuka viola gakuen, no les dije de la batalla pues conociendo a saeko digo mi madre no querrá chismosos en el duelo cosa que espero, no quiero que me llamen monstruo por desfigurar esa bella cara, estoy ansiosa por lo que no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a Fujino es que tan solo a mi madre se le ocurre poner a combatir a esa chica tan refinada.**

 **Dadas la 3:00pm empieza el receso por lo que me dirijo al patio y se por la presencia tras de mí que Fujino me sigue, no me teme y eso me desconcierta ¿será que nunca ha oído hablar de mi? Y ¿Por qué me pregunto esto? Jamás en mi vida me ha importado lo que digan, saben, piensen o se enteren de mí, llegando al patio veo a mi madre con la Sr Fujino, al legar al patio no posicionamos en el centro en posición de combate o por lo menos yo lo hago, mi postura es la de goku, él ha sido un símbolo heroico en mi vida así que adoptando su postura aprendí a defenderme, pero veo a mi contrincante y la veo hay de pie con sonrisa perfecta y lo más importante sin postura de combate ¿me estará subestimando? Si lo está haciendo se va a enterar, sin mediar palabra y con mi adrenalina a flote corro Asia ella para darle un buen puñetazo en la panza y asi dejarla fuera de combate, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como giraba pasando por mi lado derecho esquivando asi mi golpe y posicionárseme atrás para después darme una nalgada, ahora si se paso, me va a conocer… pero quien se cree para venir y tocarme.**

 **Con ira me giro y voy de frente a ella para lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra pero ella los evado con facilitada y elegancia, seguimos así hasta que me canso ¿acaso ella uso mi ira en mi contra? Si es así que estúpida fui, pare un momento para tomar aire y tranquilizarme pero ella rápidamente se me hacer y soplo en mi oído cosa que me iso enfurecer, adiós al plan de tranquilizarme y volviendo a lo primero dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, saben una cosa creo que ella me iso luchar contra mí misma y es que por mas que lanzaba golpes Asia su rostro, costado, panza y por debajo no le daba, ella los esquivaba sin problema alguno y mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa, 30 minutos después termine agotada, mis pierna me fallaban y veía borroso, solita caí al suelo y vi después todo negro.**

 **Fin del Flash….**

Y eso fue lo que paso- **dije con cansancio, de verdad que mujer, pobre el hombre o mujer que se case con ella -_-U.**

Bien, me quedo claro- **dijo la araña y yo la mire extrañada-** nunca pero nunca le dejes el liderazgo a una idiota- **dijo la muy….**

Que querías que hiciera, se estaba burlando de mí, no, se burló de mi- **dije levantando el tono de la voz, esta araña a veces se pasa.**

Vale te entiendo- **ok eso fue extraño, ella nunca acaba una pelea por lo regular se la interrumpen-** al menos tendrás una novia digna de ser nuestra líder- **mátenme-** tu mama dijo que apenas despertara y nos informaras pasara a la dirección- **asentí, a la estúpida araña no se le pasa nada mira que acordarse de la apuesta -_-U**

 **Me levante y encamine a la dirección al entrar me encontré con las dos fujinos y mi madre.**

Bien natsuki, como perdiste tu corona te recomiendes presente tus respetos a tu líder o bien prepárate para irte de todo fuka- **trague seco, odio cuando saeko se pone en pose demandante, pero como toda kuga que se respete acepte asintiendo con la cabeza, normalmente colocaría mi mana a la altura de mi corazón y juraría lealtad a ella mirándola a los ojos pero por la estúpida apuesta tendré que hacer otra cosa, estúpida nao y su estúpida apuesta, mire a saeko y ella por lo visto leyó mis intenciones por lo que levantando la mano me detuvo en seco.**

Natsuki, si esto es por una estúpida apuesta que hiciste con una estúpida pelirroja, detente ahora mismo, jugar con los sentimiento de las personas está mal y más si un Fujino está en juego- **me dijo y tiene razón, no quiero ser la mala del paseo pero tampoco quiero romper mi palabra -_-….. veamos, no la conos pero podría llegar a conocerla, de que me gusta su físico me gusta eso lo supe a penas la vi bajar de su gallardo lamborllini y viéndola bien podría ser una buena madre al pensar en eso se me vino una imagen de ella sosteniendo un bebe mío y me decidí, soy una kuga y como tal cumplo mi palabra pero también sigo mi corazón mi madre ya me había advertido de que las corazonadas de un kuga hay que hacerle caso, ella no lo hiso y termino con mi papa y este fue un mal muy mal hombre aunque ahora está preso dejando eso de lado mire a mi mama con decisión y vi que me sonrió, está de acuerdo, asi que puse una rodilla en el suelo y la otra levantada enfrente de la Fujino menor, estire mi mano derecha para tomar su mano izquierda y mirándola directamente a los ojos dije.**

Sé que apenas nos conocemos de vista, pero tengo que decirte algo que aunque quiera no podrás rechazar porque lo hago en presencia de nuestras madres, te acepto como nuestra nueva líder y como mi futura esposa- **si lo dije y ella ante lo último solo atino a abrir grande los ojos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenasmañanatardenoches como están espero BN un saludo a:**

 **Raquesofi, Kuruga Shizuru 19, andre-chan, jessi-04, Jennifer df4, Kitsune Alfa, Ali, Shenil, y a tdos aquellos que no tienen cuenta pero igual comentaron XD, aquí resolveré la duda de raquesofi sobre lo d se que muchos se preguntaran por qué Shizuru derroto a Natsuki en 30 minutos y por qué la apuesta la cambio s su propósito.**

 **Shizuru venció a Natsuki en 30 min porque ella esta mas avanzada en las artes de defensa, su estilo es el de bruce lee y lo combina con el arte de la doncella, si alguien ha visto películas de artes marciales sabe a lo que me refiero y para los que no las han visto les recomiendo vean peleas cortas de bruce lee el arte de la doncella es como el estilo hiuga de naruto pero en vez de palma abierta se utilizan abanicos de mano XD**

 **Natsuki por otro lado pelea al estilo de goku pero sin tele transportarse y esas cosas.**

 **Espero aver aclarado las dudas y no siendo mas a LEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen y bla bla bla XD**

 **Pov Shizuru:**

 **-** ara- **si eso fue lo que dije después de semejante propuesta, ¿será que se golpeó la cabeza? o ¿la derrota le pego mal? Mi sonrisa no ah desaparecido ni un poco y creo que eso la pone nerviosa, miro a mi madre y casi se me sale una risa al ver la cara de sorpresa que tiene, asi que mejor miro de nuevo a Kuga han y sé que está esperando mi respuesta y como toda buena Fujino tengo que ponerme a analizar bien esto pero primero lo primero, preguntar si se trata de una broma-** ¿es en serio?- **le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza, miro a mi madre y ella me dice con la mirada que haga lo correcto así que a analizar eh dicho.**

 **1 ella es una líder innata, lo cual serviría de apoyo para la empresa de la familia.**

 **2 es fuerte y sé que me protegería de cualquier cosa.**

 **3 es leal ósea que no tendría problemas con la infidelidad.**

 **Bien ya lo eh decidido y espero no arrepentirme, la miro directo a sus ojos que ahora que los veo bien son muy hermosos-** está bien, acepto ser tu prometida- **la veo que suspira y luego sonríe-** pero ni creas que te será fácil el enamorarme- **y su sonrisa se desvaneció, puede que sea mala con ella en este momento pero se que si no lucha no valora y quiero que me valore, respecte pero sobre todo que llegue a amarme e igual yo a ella.**

 **Fin Pov Shizuru:**

 **N-** te prometo hacerte feliz y jamás arrepentirte de esta decisión- **dice levantándose de su pose de caballero y acercándose donde su madre quien le entrega un anillo de compromiso con una piedra esmeralda tallada como diamante-** gracias madre- **le dice a su madre quien le asiente levemente y luego va hasta donde su prometida a colocarle el anillo-** no te arrepentirás- **le dice firmemente mirándole a los ojos.**

 **-** eso espero Kuga han eso espero- **dice Shizuru con su sonrisa habitual.**

 **-** po….podrías llamarme Natsuki, es que no me gusta el formalismo con mi familia- **eso sin duda hiso sonrojar a Shizuru quien solo asiente con la cabeza.**

 **Sh** -entonces, llámame también por mi nombre, Natsuki- **dijo amablemente, Natsuki noto que el modo en como dijo su nombre fue dulce asi que eso hiso que el corazón de nat bombeara a mil por hora.**

 **S-** bueno, Shizuru ya que eres la prometida de mi hija le dejara el liderazgo de la escuela con la condición de que Natsuki siempre cuente con tigo al momento de tomar las decisiones queda claro- **dijo a lo que las nombradas asintieron a modo de respuesta.**

 **K-** bien y dejando eso de lado tenemos que decirles algo así que mejor tomen asiento- **dijo y rápidamente estuvieron listas para escuchar atentamente lo que tienen que decir, una vez cómodas empezó el relato.**

 **S-** cuando tenía 15 años y Natsuki no interrumpas con tus tontos comentarios de que ya estoy anciana- **le dijo al ver que ya estaba abriendo la boca para decir exactamente algo relacionado con la edad-** cuando yo tenía 15 años me enamore perdidamente de una joven de 14, esa joven era la mama de Shizuru- **dijo y para para ver el rostro de sorpresa de las dos jóvenes sentadas, sonrió de medio lado, Kazumi la miro y le dio un zape en la cabeza-** ya pero no me pegues grrr- **dijo sobándose el lugar golpeado.**

 **K-** ara, y todavía te quejas- **le dice con la típica sonrisa Fujino que te indica que si contestas algo mal pues te va como al diablo.**

 **S-** quien yo, no para nada no eh dicho nada- **dice de manera nerviosa evitando verla, una vez su yerna e hija se recuperan de la sorpresa prosigue-** el cuanto es que para cuando íbamos a cumplir los 4 años de noviazgo yo le iba a proponer matrici…que digo matrimonio -_-U _-a veces se me pega las idioteces de mi hija-_

 **K** -pero entonces mis padres me comprometieron con Leonardo Viola- **dijo con pesar en su vos al recordar al papa de Shizuru.**

 **S-** y todo se fue al caño- **dijo con rabia contenida.**

 **N-** pero por que má, se supone que eres una Kuga y una Kuga no huye ni se rinde- **dijo con firmeza en la voz provocando que de los labios de Saeko saliera un tss.**

 **K-** pues tu madre me abandono y a los tres días de cumplir mi mayoría de edad me case con Leonardo obligada- **dice mirando con reproche a Saeko.**

 **S-** que no lo hice porque quisiera, al estúpido de mi padre se le ocurrió apostarme en un juego y resulto perdiendo con el líder de los yakuza y cuál fue el resultado de eso, a si ya me acorde, casarme con el hijo de aquel yakuza y créeme que fue lo peor que eh echo- **dice mirando a Kazumi a los ojos.**

 **SH** -pero porque no la buscaste entes de casarte para escapar, eso hubiera solucionado las cosas- **dijo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha en el mentó y la cabeza un poco ladeada a la izquierda.**

 **S-** porque si lo hubiera hecho, nos hubieran encontrado y a Kazumi la hubieran violado enfrente mío para después matarla sin yo poder hacer nada- **dijo, a lo que las tres presentes abrieron grandes sus ojos-** además eso no es todo, cualquier cosa que hiciera mal y mi hija era la que lo pagaba y eso lo recordé el día que el desgraciado se atrevió a tocarla- **dijo mirando a Natsuki con ojos acuosos pero en su voz no se notaba tristeza alguna es más se notaba odio.**

 **N-** ah…..por eso decidiste matarlo a él y a mi abuelo el día que me golpeo- **dijo a lo que Saeko asintió-** gracias mami XD- **dijo mirándola con admiración y amor.**

 **Sh-** pero y esto que tiene que ver con nosotras- **pregunto seriamente y Kazumi paso saliva duramente.**

 **K-** veras hija, el caso es que Saeko termino siendo líder de la yakuza y como tu padre- **dijo y vio a Shizuru dejo de sonreír el señor-** digo Leonardo **-dijo a lo que Shizuru volvió a sonreír-** se apodero de la fortuna de la familia matando a tus abuelos para hacer negocios turcos y de paso asiéndonos la vida miserable y después tuvo ese "accidente" en donde murió- **dijo a lo que Shizuru asintió para que continuara-** pues me acabo de enterar de que Saeko lo mando a matar y todavía no me ha dicho sus razones- **dijo a lo que Natsuki y Shizuru abrieron la boca formando una perfecta o.**

 **N-** má…..po…por que….le- **se le dificultaba decirlo, ya que una cosa era matar a su progenitor y otra muy diferente matar a el progenitor de su novia.**

 **S-** le mate- **termino de decir Saeko a lo que Natsuki asiente y Shizuru presta atentamente atención, Saeko recuerda perfectamente, ese día lo espero en su oficina y después de decirle sus motivos para esta ahí le pego un tiro en los genitales y observo como lentamente Leonardo moría-** la primera y la principal razón fue por poseer primero el cuerpo de la persona que amo- **dijo y la o de las tres se volvió un O grande-** y la segunda para que Kazumi quedara libre de marido y problemas, los negocios que hacia el los resolví es por eso que la empresa Fujino está libre de delitos y esas cosas.

 **N** -má- **dijo llamando su atención-** eres una pro- **dijo a lo que Saeko soltó una carcajada, Kazumi miro a su hijo con la boca en O y los ojos abiertos como platos y Shizuru miro a su ahora prometida con susto.**

 **SH-** _ara. Con quien me comprometí._

 **Nos leemos la próxima XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas tradesmañananoches como están espero bn un saludo a:**

 **Kuruga Shizuru 19, Jennifer df4, Meme y Ali por siempre comentar XD y segirme de verdad me alegro mucho al ver sus coment ya que me divierten y me hacen ver que voy por buen camino.**

 **PRO, para nosotros es el significado de increíble, magnifico, bacano, bello o legendario, se utiliza para expresar el nivel de admiración o algo que le guste XD**

 **Espero y disfruten del cap y sin más a LEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR:**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic o historia no me pertenecen XD**

 **N-** y que no me digan en la esquina el venado el venado que eso a mí me mortifica el venado el venado- **canta feliz**

 **YO** -podrías callarte, levas cantando la misma canción desde hace una semana-

 **N-** quien te manda a enseñármela- **dice relajada**

 **Yo-** eso me pasa a mi por querer enseñarle español por medio de esa canción

 **N-** y que no me digan en la esquina el venado el venado- **canta feliz**

 **Yo-** Shizuru, ahórrale el trabajo a Natsuki y mátame ahora mátame ahora- **suplico**

 **SH** -ara **-dice asombrada de que la autora de este fic pida semejante cosa sin antes terminar su trabajo -_-U**

* * *

 **N** -bien, algo más que debamos saber- **pregunto curiosa, ya que lo que le había contado la dejo en un estado un tanto ¿desconcertante?**

 **K-** de hecho yo si tengo algo que revelar- **dijo mirando a todas sin excepción-** soy detective de una de las mejores cuarteles de la ley que existen en Japón- **dijo a lo que todas abrieron sus ojos como platos, miro a Saeko quien estaba a punto de decir algo pero Kazumi levanto la mano derecha en forma de orden diciendo así que guardara silencio-** se lo que vas a preguntar y si fue para averiguar la muerte de Kenji ya que si lo mataron a el quien me iba a asegurar de que nosotras no corriéramos con la misma suerte **-dijo a lo que Saeko asintió-** pero no te preocupes, puedo encubrirte todo lo que quieras, dejando eso de lado, Natsuki, Shizuru- **dijo mirándolas a los ojos a lo que ellas tragaron saliva, no de miedo si no de la información que iban a recibir que de seguro era impactante-** Saeko y yo decidimos intentar estar junta de nuevo, hay algún problema con que nosotras salgamos- **pregunto calmadamente, su hija sonrió feliz y se levantó a abrazar a su mama para después pasar a hacer lo mismo con su suegra ¿madrasta? Pero algo pazo Natsuki no se movía de su lugar, claro estaba feliz por las dos pero eso no quitaba lo extraño de esa situación por lo que no savia si apoyar a su mama o reprocharla por poner como madrasta a su suegra, Shizuru suspiro cansada si bien estaba feliz quería irse a descansar a su cuarto por lo que mirando a su mama le guiño un ojo y después dirigió su mirar hacia Natsuki.**

 **SH-** Natsuki- **dijo con voz un poco autoritaria.**

 **N** -dime- **dijo con voz nerviosa, pues esa sería la primera conversación o pedido que le hiciera Shizuru como su prometida.**

 **SH** -deja de poner problemas donde no los hay y felicita como se debe a tu madre y a tu suegra- **dijo suavemente mientras sonreía al estilo Fujino**

 **N** -p..pero- **quiso renegar, ya que de verdad no estaba cómoda con la situación.**

 **SH** -pero nada, quiero ir a dormir y tú no está ayudando es más con eso en vez de ganar puntos con migo, estás perdiendo los pocos que tienes- **dijo con voz un poco molesta pero sin quitar la sonrisa Fujino, Natsuki resignada asiente con la cabeza para asombro de Saeko, se levanta del puesto y les da un cálido abrazo a ambas.**

 **N-** felicidades y e espero que esta vez mama no la ca…que digo no la embarre- **dijo Natsuki al momento de separarse para después alejarse de las dos mayores y situarse al lado de su prometida.**

 **S-** no te preocupes, ahora vallan a descansar eso me recuerda que como no hay más habitaciones disponibles a partir de hoy dormirán juntas- **dijo a lo que ambas asintieron un pocos sonrojadas, minutos después pasaron a retirarse, las dos caminaban en total silencio por los pasillos de Fuka Gakuen, una por nervios no se atrevía a hablar y la otra pues le daba igual ya que estaba demasiado cansada por las cosas que pasaron en un solo día.**

 **SH-** _por eso odio los lunes, siempre me toma con demasiadas cosas, porque no solo puedo estar tranquila mientras tomo un buen vaso de té, no el lunes tenía que estar para combinar mi colegio, trasladarme, luchar, comprometerme y de paso enterarme de cosas clasificadas-_ **se quejaba mentalmente pero sin cambiar en nada la expresión tranquila que reflejaba su rostro y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque siente que le toman de la mano cuidadosamente pero sin detener du caminar-** _¿ara?-_

 **Si señoras y señores, Natsuki actuó por fin sin mucho dilema para tomarle la mano a un Shizuru desconcertada.**

 **N-** te molesta- **pregunto nerviosa a lo que Shizuru respondió negando levemente con la cabeza.**

 **SH-** es solo que me sorprendió, ¿eres siempre así de atrevida?- **pregunto recomponiendo su actitud.**

 **N** -la verdad no, pero siento que si no hago algún movimiento contigo no poder ni enamorarte ni conocerte- **dijo con voz tranquila pero segura.**

 **SH-** en eso te doy la razón, no soy fácil de conocer, primero tendrás que ver a través de mí- **dijo a lo que Natsuki asintió y llenándose un poco de valor dijo.**

 **N-** lo sé por eso te pido que si vas a sonreír lo hagas sinceramente- **eso sin duda sorprendió a Shizuru por lo que abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida pero sin detener su caminar, miro a Natsuki de reojo se veía serena y segura así que sonriendo sinceramente dijo.**

 **SH-** hare lo mejor que pueda ku—Natsuki- **dijo y a los pocos minutos llegaron al dormitorio que compartirían las dos, Natsuki saco unas llave que tenían por llavero la cabeza de un lobo plateado y abrió la puerta del dormitorio con ella.**

 **N** -bienvenida a su nuevo hogar miladi- **dijo tratando de imitar el acento de los caballeros antiguos cediéndole el paso a Shizuru quien sonrió divertida y Natsuki se le acelero el corazón pues era la primera vez que veía la sonrisa sincera de su prometida en todo el santo día desde que la conoció.**

 **SH-** que galante- **dijo mientras se adentraba al dormitorio dándole la espalda a Natsuki, observo cada detalle de aquel cuarto mientras Natsuki cerraba la puerta de la habitación para después acercarse un poco quedándose atrás de Shizuru quien noto solo una cosa y era que había una sola cama, así que analizó la situación.**

 **Sh-** _no conozco a Natsuki, pero si es como su madre querrá dormir en el suelo con tal de no incomodarme así que me adelantare_ **-pensó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.**

 **N** -ah, por la cama no te preocupes que yo duermo en el sue- **pero no termino porque Shizuru volvió a levantar la mano como lo hiso minutos atrás, aun dándole la espalda.**

 **SH-** Natsuki no pensara dejarme sola en esa cama tan grande verdad- **dijo mientras daba media vuelta lentamente para mirar a Natsuki directamente mientras que la mencionada tragaba saliva fuertemente.**

 **N-** n….no..y…ya me cambio y nos acostamos- **dijo, para pasar a cambiarse.**

 **SH** -ara, ya tan rápido quieres ir a segunda base- **eso lo dijo en tono sugerente por lo que Natsuki se puso roja como un tomate mas no negó lo dicho por Shizuru quien sonreía divertida de su travesura hasta que noto la mirada intensa de su prometida.**

 **N-** puede ser- **dijo y como un rayo paso a meterse al baño para cambiarse dejando a una sonrojada Shizuru atrás.**

 **SH-** ara **-fue lo único que dijo para después sonreír divertida, una vez cambiadas las dos se acostaron en la cama la una nerviosa y la otra fresca como lechuga la tensión se sentía, Natsuki no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en cómo iba a decirle a nao que la apuesta se cumplió pero no al modo que ella quería-** duérmete ya- **dijo con voz soñolienta mientras Natsuki suspiraba.**

 **N-** lo siento, es que no sé cómo decirle a nao que la apuesta se cumplió pero no como ella quería- **dijo y eso hiso que a Shizuru se le espantara el sueño pues recordaba muy bien lo dicho por su suegra momentos antes de que Natsuki le propusiera matrimonio, así que sentándose en la cama encaro a su prometida.**

 **SH-** de que apuesta estás hablando- **pregunto con tono amable pero en realidad era un tono seseante como el de las serpientes preparándose para atacar, Natsuki trago saliva, ella sabía que debía contarle de ello a Shizuru para evitar futuros problemas así que llenándose de valor e inhalando aire se sentó quedando frente a frente con su prometida.**

 **N-** sé que puede ser cruel e inmaduro pero, desde que te vi bajar de ese hermoso carro me pareciste el ángel más hermosos que sin duda nunca e visto, soy una persona difícil de expresar emociones por eso aprovecho esta oportunidad, quiero serte sincera desde el inicio- **dijo a lo que Shizuru asintió atenta dispuesta a escuchar-** las apuesta trata de que si perdía en la pelea contra ti yo sería tu esclava- **confeso a lo que Shizuru abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida.**

 **SH-** no lo puedo creer.

 **N** -sé que es inaudito e inmaduro pero a veces la araña me hace cometer estupideces es por ello que te pido excusas **-dijo a lo que Shizuru un poco indignada asiente aceptando las disculpas.**

 **SH-** disculpas aceptadas pero eso no quita que te comprometiste con migo por una estúpida apuesta- **si bien Shizuru se mostraba calmada en su mirar se notaba enojo.**

 **N-** debo confesar que al principio si fue por la apuesta, pero después de la advertencia de mi mama la cual si de cifras bien sus palabras me decía que si terminaba siendo tu esclava, de una forma u otra con el tiempo me iba a enamorar de ti- **dijo segura de lo que decía y la expresión de Shizuru era única si bien apenas se conocían Shizuru sabía que interactuar con esa chica que en un principio le hiso palpitar el corazón con solo mirarla iba a terminar sintiendo cosas por ella, ya que si aún no llegan a conocerse tanto y ya siente su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido de lo normal que podría esperar en un futuro-** asi que en vez de ponerme como tu esclava te propuse matrimonio ya que asi-

 **SH** -tienes la oportunidad de conquistarme- **término de la frase, a lo que Natsuki sonríe en afirmación-** muy osado de tu parte, pero que sea la última vez Natsuki que haces algo como esto y mas ahora que eres mi prometida, antes de cometer una estupidez piensa como me lo voy a tomar ya que tus decisiones son las mías y viceversa **-dijo mientras se recostaba otra vez, Natsuki suspiro de alivio y se dispuso a acostarse a dormir pues el, dentro de unas horas el sol saldría para asi anuncia el inicio del día martes.**

 **Nos leeremos luego XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas tardes mañanas noches como mes le va, yo espero Bn XD aquí les traigo un cap más de este fic para su entretención XD un saludo a:**

 **Raquesofi, gracias de verdad tomare en cuenta tu consejo a partir del próximo cap solo esperas y veras no te defraudare, probablemente ¬_¬, y a aquel que me saludo sin tener cuanta, gracias eh pero déjame tu nombre please, suin mas a LEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR**

* * *

 **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic o historia no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de la cortina reposando tranquilamente en el rostro de Natsuki quien fruño el ceño por el fastidio que le provocaba logrando así que se despertase lenta y perezosamente, y estar consiente sin llegar a abrir sus ojos notando algo acolchonadito en la palma de su mano.**

 **N-** _pero que…..esto se siente bien-_ **pensó apretando suavemente en su mano la cosa acolchonada-** _que suave-_ **pensó ahora masajeando.**

 **SH-** hmm- **gimió en sueños, pero eso no evito que despertara, abrió los ojos lentamente notando que algo o alguien agarraba su seno derecho, fijo su mirada en su seno y miro a una adormilada Natsuki agarrando encantadoramente su seno-** _ara, pero valla cara de encanto que tiene, ¿Cómo termino su mano hay?-_ **pensó mientras trataba de que la venita de su frente no estallara de la rabia.**

 **N-** _eso fue un gemido….pero que se estará soñando Shizuru para gemir-_ **pensó fruñendo el ceño-** _y si está soñando algo feo-_ **desconcertada y preocupada abrió sus ojos encontrándose directo con unos ojos amatistas mirándola fijamente.**

 **SH** -ara, veo que Natsuki disfruta mucho de agarrarme el seno- **dijo tranquila recordándose de que la nombrada estaba inconsciente mientras disfrutaba de su seno, Natsuki la miro con cara interrogante y apretó una vez más, para después abrir sus ojos de par en par y solo para ratificar fijo sus ojos en su mano derecha, cosa que la hiso palidecer, miro a Shizuru quien le decía con su mirar que era mejor que quitara su mano pues se le notaba la paciencia se le estaba agotando.**

 **N-** _de lo asustada que estoy no me puedo ni mover-_ **pensó mientras las cejas de Shizuru se fruncían-** _voy a morir, pero si muero al menos disfrutare del ultimo toque-_ **y con determinación estúpida en los ojos apretó una vez más el seno derecho sumándole ahora el izquierdo.**

 **¡PLASH!**

 **Kanyushi Gakuen:**

 **Un pelinegro de ojos color gato leía una hoja con información de Shizuru Fujino en ella.**

 **R-** Shizuru Fujino, edad 17, timo de sangre O+, habilidades culinarias altas, habilidades de defensas altas, tipo de defensa estilo bruce lee más la danza de la doncella, estado soltera y actual líder de Kioto Gakuen- **termino de leer mientras sonreía.**

 **T-** valla mujer, esa sí que te conviene- **dijo con voz de sugerencia y orgulloso de haber conseguido esa información.**

 **R-** por primera vez en la vida tienes razón, pero dime, esta información es de hace cuanto- **pregunto tranquilo mientras se relaja en su silla de líder.**

 **T-** de hace una semana, por lo que no se si algo ha cambiado en ese periodo de tiempo- **dijo con notable desconcierto.**

 **R-** entonces actualiza esta información, quiero saber todo lo relacionado con la mujer que va a ser mi esposa- **dijo mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su cara.**

 **T-** tenlo por seguro, por cierto la líder del colegio donde está tu hermana esta ahora comprometida- **dijo mientras revisaba su móvil con la información, para luego abrir los ojos de par en par-** no me lo creerás pero la secundaria de Kioto y la de Fuka se fusionaron.

 **R** -QUE, eso quiere decir que Fujino está hay- **dijo mirando serio a su primo.**

 **T-** y eso no es todo, parece que ahora ya no está soltera- **dijo mientras se paraba de su puesto y se acercaba para mostrarle una foto donde aparecía cierta peli cobalto de mirar esmeralda.**

 **R-** no me diga que ella- **dijo con una vena de ira palpitando en su frente.**

 **T-** la chica que te quito a tu querida hermana cuando te derroto ahora es la prometía de Fujino- **dijo con una gotita de sudor resbalándose por su cien.**

 **R-** esto es la guerra- **dijo levantándose de su escritorio para alistar a sus más fieles seguidores.**

 **Fuka Viola Gakuen:**

 **Natsuki caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del plantel con una muy mal humorada Shizuru a su lado, después de varios minutos caminado llegaron al salón de clases encontrándose con sus amigas su protegida y tres cara nuevas, una vez entro se sentó al lado de nao quedando así a un puesto de distancia de Shizuru.**

 **Na-** huy pero que te paso, acaso el cachorro callo de cara para tener ese cachete así de rojo- **pregunto bromeando, pero al fijarse bien rio con fuerza por la marca de una mano en su cachete.**

 **N-** cállate, que esto duele- **dijo sobándose el lado lastimado**

 **M** -no lo puedo creer, pues que hiciste para que te cachetearan- **dijo con cara curiosa**

 **N-** na….nada- **dijo sonrojándose un poco.**

 **Na-** si claro- **dijo sarcásticamente a lo que Natsuki la fulmino con la mirada**

 **M-** dejando eso de lado, Natsuki Nina ya está instalada y se sentara al frente de nosotras- **dijo seriamente**

 **N-** antes tengo que consultarlo con alguien- **dijo nerviosa mirando a Shizuru que estaba hablando animadamente con las tres nuevas del salón pero como que sintió su mirada porque volteo a verla y la fulmino con la mirada.**

 **M** -a verdad que ya no eres nuestra líder- **dijo recordando la "cruda" realidad**

 **Na-** gracias Mikoto me recordaste que Kuga debe cumplir su apuesta- **dijo con sorna a lo que Natsuki sonrió.**

 **N** -y la cumplí solo que no como esperabas- **dijo notando la cara de confusión de nao por lo que sonrió mas (lo que se hereda no se hurta ¬_¬)**

 **Na-** como es eso- **pregunto desconcertada.**

 **N** -pues que ahora ella es mi prometida, así que sigo siendo su líder pero no puedo tomar decisiones sin ella, y antes de que te armes conclusiones, lo hice así porque si me enamoro- **dijo con orgullo por su gran hazaña**

 **M** -puedes conquistarla sin ningún problema- **concluyo a lo que Natsuki asintió.**

 **Na-** estúpida cachorra- **dijo mientras sonreía-** _y pensar que utilizaría la apuesta a su favor ¬_¬_

 **Por su lado Shizuru aparentaba tranquilidad pero por dentro sentía unas ganas inmensas de matar a Natsuki, eso no paso desapercibido por una peli naranja con bastante pechonalidad.**

 **Má-** ya shiz, dinos qué demonios te pasa- **pregunto un poco enojada por la actitud de su líder, si bien estaba al tanto de la situación de su amiga no le ve por qué estar toda enojada, Shizuru suspiro en derrota.**

 **Sh-** ara- cuando será el día en que no se te escape ni una- **pregunto con cansancio.**

 **Má-** nunca- **respondió sonriente.**

 **H-** es cierto bodozuke, ella es tan perpestible- **dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.**

 **Y-** se dice perceptible Haruka chan- **dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.**

 **H-** esa dije, como sea cuéntanos porque está enojada- **dijo a lo que todas miraron a Shizuru atentamente.**

 **Sh-** si bien saben, ahora soy la prometida de Kuga han- **dijo a lo que las tres asintieron-** la directora, ósea su madre y la mía ahora andan de novias- **dijo a lo que las tres se sorprendieron-** comparto habitación con ella por ser su prometida y porque las demás ya estaban ocupadas- **dijo y las tres asintieron, seguras de que eso no es lo que molesta a su amiga y líder.**

 **Má-** y lo que te enoja es- **dijo para ir directo al grano.**

 **SH-** que ella ande tocando mi cuerpo mientras duermo y sin mi permiso- **dijo a lo que todas soltando un oooooh y después se soltaron a reír, Shizuru por su parte no las entendió y eso hiso que se enojase más-** no le veo lo gracioso-

 **Má-** es…jajajajaj…..que….jajajjaa…..la gran Shizuru Fujino amante de hacer sonrojar hasta la mas pervertida-

 **H-** arisca…jajajaja-

 **Y** -violenta….jajaja-

 **Má-** sadica…jajajaja….entre otras chicas fue perturbada por una que a la que venciste mientras dormías- **dijo y volvieron a reir, por su parte Shizuru abrió grande sus ojos y se unió a sus amigas ya que ellas tienen toda la razón.**

 **Sh-** _tal parece que me divertiré bastante con mi prometida-_ **pensó mientras seguía riendo y Kuga se estremeció**

 **Nos leeremos pronto XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas tardes mañana noches, como están espero Bn XD el lunes 7 de este mes se celebró el día del alumbrado en mi país y en ese día en particular se me prendió la inspiración, pero quiero su opinión porque esta inspiración es para un cap en este fic por lo que pregunto si quieren algo sobrenatural en este fic o lo normal con algo de ciencia, exprésenme lo que quieren en este fic y yo con gusto lo pondré porque mi único deseo es que ustedes se diviertan leyendo como yo escribiendo XD, un saludo a:**

 **Raquesofi, Daniela Walas, andre-chan, Ali y a Shenil no te preocupes lo importante es que te guste el Fic XD sin más a LEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR**

* * *

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen (a parte de los inventados XD)**

* * *

 **Fuka viola Gakuen:**

 **En horas del receso.**

 **En el patio de la academia situados bajo un enorme árbol se encontraban Natsuki y Shizuru acompañadas de sus colegas y mejores amigas.**

 **N** -Shizuru, ellas son nao, Mikoto, ellas son mis colegas y hermanas y esta es mi protegida Nina- **dijo mientras las señalaba a cada una para indicar quienes eran-** chicas ella es mi prometida Shizuru Fujino- **dijo ahora mirando a Shizuru, quien sonrió tenuemente mientras observaba como la chica que acababa de nombre Mikoto miraba atontada a su prima.**

 **SH-** ara, un gusto, eventualmente también presentare a mis chicas- **dijo sonriendo-** ellas son Haruka Suzushiro y su pareja Yukino Kikukawa mis consejeras y ella es mi prima y mano derecha Mai Tokiha- **dijo también señalándolas a medida que las presentaba-** bien dejando las presentaciones a un lado, Natsuki podría explicarme el porqué de esta pequeña reunión- **dijo mirando su prometida quien asintió levemente.**

 **N-** quisiera saber si Nina podría estar en mi equipo, sé muy bien que cuando el líder acoge a un estudiante de la escuela a la cual derroto, este no se debe involucrar en las acciones de la escuela ganadora, pero quisiera que en este caso fuera distinto- **explico mirando fijamente los ojos de Shizuru.**

 **SH** -ara **,** Natsuki no pensara jugármela con la joven Wang- **pregunto a los que Mai negó con la cabeza, Haruka se golpeó la frente con la mano, Yukino suspiro con resignación, Mikoto miraba atontada los pechos de Mai, Nina abrió en grande los ojos y nao se tapó la boca para no soltar la risa que se le quería escapar mientras veía a una Natsuki palidecer.**

 **N** -¡Shizuru!- **exclamo con nerviosismo-** jamás aria eso, el hecho que la quiera en mi equipo es para instruirla y que aprenda a defenderse sola- **dijo o más bien grito para calmar los "celos" o "sospechas" de su prometida.**

 **Sh** -ara, Natsuki debería calmarse, era solo una broma- **dijo tranquila y sonriente mientras veía a su prometida gruñir por lo bajo-** _ara, eso le pasa por alterarme, nadie altera a un Fujino y vive para contarlo a exención claro está de nuestra pareja_ **-pensó divertida viendo a Natsuki calmarse-** no tengo ningún problema con que la joven Wang este en tu equipo, es más si quieres la entreno yo misma- **dijo y ofreció de lo más tranquila a lo que Natsuki negó fervientemente con la cabeza.**

 **N-** del entrenamiento que se encargue nao- **dijo a lo que Shizuru asintió, la plática entre ellas continuaron de diversas formas entre lo liderar y triviales hasta que la campana para la terminación del receso sonó.**

 **Kanyushi Gakuen, laboratorios subterráneos:**

 **T-** está seguro de quieres tomar este experimento, mira que no quiero perder a un familiar y mucho menos ser el responsable por ello- **dijo visiblemente nervioso mientras sostenía es su mano una jeringa con sustancia negra en su mano derecha.**

 **R-** no seas miedoso y aplícame de una buena vez el líquido, sabes bien que eso conseguirá hacerme fuerte, tanto que por fin podre manejar la espada de la familia- **dijo mientras se acostaba en la camilla. Su primo asintió con la cabeza y procedió a aplicarle la inyección, después de cinco minutos el líquido que contenía la inyección empezó a hacer efecto, sus ojos se empezaron a poner oscuros y las venas del rostro se le empezaron a brotar-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- **grito de dolor pero pasado media hora, el dolor seso y el portador sonrió.**

 **T-** lo conseguiste- **dijo pálido.**

 **R-** estrenare con este cuerpo durante un mes y después nos enfrentaremos a Fuka viola Gakuen obteniendo como premio a Shizuru Fujino- **dijo soberbio y seguro.**

 **Fuka Viola Gakuen.**

 **Una vez terminada la última clase, los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, para hacer sus deberes y descansar para su siguiente día escolar, dentro del dormitorio que compartían Shizuru y Natsuki, se encontraba la segunda sentada en la cama con la cara roja y la boca abierta mientras observaba a una Shizuru cambiarse la ropa del colegio lentamente por una pijama cómoda para dormir.**

 **SH-** ara, Natsuki debería cerrar la boca, no vaya a ser que se le meta una mosca- **dijo ya con el pijama colocado, Natsuki salió de su asombro pero no dejo de sonrojarse-** ahora si me dirás, el porque te negaste tan rotundamente a que yo entrenara a Wang han- **pregunto y se sentó al lado de Natsuki.**

 **N-** porque quiero que me ayudes a superarme- **dijo orgullosa-** _espero se lo crea_ **-pensó, y claro como revelarle a su prometida que sentía un poquito de celos, y es que si Shizuru entrena a Nina su tiempo con su prometida disminuye y su plan de conquistarla se va a la porra.**

 **SH-** ara, no será que Natsuki puede estar celosa-

 **N** -celosa yo, no mi querida Shizuru, yo no sufro de celos, _solo aparento no tenerlos,_ yo solo quiero que nadie a derrotar, quiero hacerme fuerte parar poder proteger a las personas que me importan, _y eso te incluye a ti-_ **Shizuru se no dijo nada por varios minutos, pues estaba analizando a su prometida como lo hiso desde el primer día que la vio, prepotente pero no arrogante, orgullosa pero un poco infantil, fría pero amable con los que quiere, sincera pero astuta, eso sin duda definía a Natsuki y eso a Shizuru le encantaba, si bien todavía no ha nacido en ella el amor, la atracción mutua existe lo que la llevo a querer saber más de Natsuki y es por esa razón que no le creía nada de lo que Natsuki decía en ese momento, Shizuru es muy intuitiva y sabe leer en los ojos de las personas cuando estas mienten, por su lado Natsuki estaba rogándole a los dioses de que su excusa fuera convincente pues lo que menos quería era quedar expuesta sobre sus pequeños pero difíciles sentimientos que empezaron a emanar de ella desde que la conoció, si bien necesita conocerla mejor para saber si lo que siente es mera atracción, está segura de que cuando su corazón se acelera cada vez que la ve puede ser más que una simple atracción (y eso que apenas se conocen de dos días ¬_¬U)**

 **Sh-** bien, te ayudare pero necesito pasar antes a donde una amiga mía para recoger un regalo que me debe- **dijo a lo que Natsuki suspiro y asintió, se quedaron ablando un poco más sobre las cosas que les gustaban a cada una y después de dos horas se acostaron a dormir-** _solo espero que Yohko me tenga esa fórmula de la que tanto habla-_ **pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el mundo de los sueños.**

 **Y eso es todo lectores espero y les haya gustado, espero Rev ya sea para bien o para mal XD**

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola feliz año nuevo primero que nada me quiero disculpar por demorarme en actualizar estuve trabajando hasta tarde y apenas me daba tiempo de bañarme y acostarme pero dejando eso de lado aquí les traigo un nuevo cap espero lo disfruten y sin mas a LEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR**

 **Los personajes y bla bla bla**

 **A las afueras de Fuka viola Gakuen 5:30pm**

 **Dos mujeres bajaban de un hermoso Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 color negro con rojo y ruedas pintadas de plateado metalizado, dejando con la boca abierta a más de una persona que se les quedaban mirando.**

 **N-** no sé cómo deje convencer de esto- **dijo muestras fulminaba con la mirada a todos aquellos que observaban más de lo normal a su prometida.**

 **Sh-** ara, te soborne con un beso- **dijo tranquila mientras caminaban hacia un hospital.**

 **N-** y espero que cumplas, mira que dejar mi moto en casa me cuesta horrores- **dijo mientras le abría la puerta de entrada al hospital a Shizuru.**

 **Sh-** gracias, y no te quejes- **dijo entrando por la puerta para después empezar a caminar por el pasillo en dirección de la recepción, para confirmar la cita que tenía con su amiga seguida muy de cerca por Natsuki.**

 **N-** no me estoy quejando- **gruño sin levantar la voz, mientras se colocaba al lado de Shizuru quien llamo la atención de la joven a cargo de la recepción.**

 **Sh-** muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino y vengo a ver a la doctora Yoko Sagisawa- **dijo con voz tranquila ignorando la protesta de Natsuki.**

 **-** un momento- **dijo cogiendo el teléfono, después de unos minuto colgó-** segundo piso consultorio 203- **dijo para después coger unos papeles para hacer quien sabe qué.**

 **Sh-** ara, entonces lo que escucho es tu canto- **dijo volviendo a la conversación y encaminándose al segundo piso.**

 **N-** grrrrrrr- **gruño en respuesta mientras caminaba al lado de Shizuru y mataba con la mirada a aquel que se la quedaba mirando más de la cuenta, después de subir al segundo piso y ubicar el consultorio 203, una vez estando enfrente del consultorio, Shizuru toco delicadamente la puerta para segundos después escuchar un** adelante **del otro lado por lo que entraron.**

 **Sh-** hola Yohko, como has estado- **pregunto tomando asiento frente al escritorio de la nombrada seguida por una silenciosa Natsuki.**

 **Yoh-** pero que gusto verte Shizuru, y más ahora que por fin eh terminado la formula- **dijo sonriendo para después mirar a Natsuki de forma interrogante.**

 **Sh-** ella es kuga Natsuki mi prometida- **dijo al ver la cara interrogante de Yohko quien asintió en forma de saludo-** Natsuki ella es mi médico de cabecera así como una gran amiga- **dijo mirando a Natsuki quien también asintió a modo de respuesta-** bueno dejando las presentaciones a un lado, Yohko sabes a lo que eh venido, así que tráelo para que podamos finalizar el proyecto- **dijo a lo que Yohko asintió y como niña emocionada Salió del consultorio quien sabe dónde.**

 **N-** me podrías explicar por favor- **pidió Natsuki ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, Shizuru suspiro.**

 **Sh-** después de la muerte de mi progenitor, me dispuse a gastar mi tiempo en un hobby llamado cienci-

 **N-** Shizuru-

 **Sh-** Yohko ha inventado una fórmula para poder evolucionar genéticamente, es decir que esta fórmula hace más fuerte al ser humano- **explicaba pero se vio interrumpida por Yohko quien entro y como rayo se sentó en su escritorio mostrándoles un pequeño maletín plateado.**

 **Yoh-** y todo sería perfecto si no fuera por los efectos secundarios- **dijo con voz frustrada.**

 **N-** cuales efectos- **pregunto con preocupación.**

 **Yoh-** la primera es que solo las mujeres la pueden utilizar pero dichas mujeres deben ser vírgenes, si la fórmula se aplica en un hombre o mujer que ya no sea virgen estos dejarían de ser humanos y pasarían a transformarse en monstruos que comen carne humana los cuales llamamos huérfanos en cambio cuando la fórmula es aplicada a mujeres vírgenes especializadas en la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo la fórmula es aceptada logrando que dicha mujer se transforme en hime, claro cabe destacar que todas las pruebas realizadas se hicieron con sangre ósea que ningún humano la ah probado todavía- **termino de explicar y Natsuki miro a Shizuru espantada.**

 **N-** y tú te piensas aplicar eso- **le pregunto entre enojada y preocupada.**

 **Sh-** ara, no le veo ningún problema a demás que quiero ser la primera en probarlo- **dijo sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció apenas vio la cara de terror y enojo que puso Natsuki.**

 **N-** SOBRE MI CADABER ME OISTE- **grito o más bien sentención roja de la ira a lo que Shizuru frunció el ceño.**

 **Sh-** ara, con qué derecho- **le reto incompletamente.**

 **N** -CON EL DERECHO DE QUE TU ERES MI MUJER- **grito con más fuerza al ser restada.**

 **Sh-** pero….. **-quiso refutar pero Natsuki le lanzó la mirada de ni sigas mientras se calmaba.**

 **N** -pero nada, y como eres terca pues me la aplico yo- **dijo ya más calmada pero sin pensar cogiendo el maletín plateado para abrirlo y así extraer una inyección con liquido verdoso limón el cual sin dudarlo se lo aplico.**

 **Sh-** pero que hiciste- **dijo alarmada de que su prometida muriera hay mismo y con horror vio como Natsuki se tomaba el pecho en la parte del corazón.**

 **N-** jejejeje que….. ….siente…..ser…la…..la que observa- **dijo con dificultad mientras caía desmayada siendo atrapada al instante por Shizuru.**

 **SH-** yo…Yohko has algo- **le dijo con urgencia.**

 **Yoh-** y que puedo hacer yo, sabes bien que no controlo los efectos que causa el líquido- **dijo nerviosamente.**

 **Sh-** aaaaaaaaah juro que si sale de esta… **se interrumpió al ver la inyección que se aplicó-** Yohko, Natsuki se aplicó la inyección de las amantes- **dijo mirando a la doctora alarmada.**

 **Yoh-** hay no, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que su corazón pare pero que- **decía mientras se cogía la cabeza en forma desesperada, pero el desespero paro por una idea que se le cruzo-** Shizuru me dijiste que era tu prometida cierto- **afirmo a lo que Shizuru asintió-** entonces aplícate la inyección de la pareja- **dijo y más que volando Shizuru se la aplico-** solo espero que funcione

 **Fuka Viola Gakuen:**

 **Se encontraba una Mai enojada en la oficina de la directora dando las malas noticias junto a toda la pandilla.**

 **M** -tía Kazumi, Shizuru fue a ver a Yohko sensei para lo del proyecto y se llevó a kuga con ella- **dijo a lo que Kazumi se levantó de su escritorio bruscamente para asombro de Saeko, nao, Mikoto y Nina.**

 **K-** partan inmediatamente y eviten que se aplique esa cosa y ustedes acompáñenlas- **apenas dio la orden y volando se fueron.**

 **Bueno colegas hasta la próxima XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas tardes mañanas noches como están espero bn un saludito a: , DF RP, Daniela Walas, Jen, Ivalace, Ali y a raquesofi sama por sus comentarios y aunque para muchos mi fic les aburra seguiré escribiendo porque la vida es crueeeeeeelllllllll XD a los demás gracias de verdad sus comentarios me animan a seguir y sin más a LEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR.**

 **Los personajes de Mai hime no me pertenecen si no a sus dueños.**

 **Pov Natsuki:**

 _Me congelo…donde estoy-_ **hable a la nada, solo veo oscuridad y hace un frio que quema, camino y camino pero no encuentro la salida Shizuru estará bien, espero y si, siento que se me congela el cuerpo, veo mis manos y están cubiertas de hielo grueso-** _aaaaaaaaahhhhh pero que rayos-_ **ahora veo con horror como el hielo va cubriendo todo mi brazo, desesperada golpeo el piso para asi poder librarme del hielo pero es en vano-** _quehagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehago_ **-repito desesperada, pero de pronto mi desespero se detiene al oír mi nombre-** _Natsuki-_ **que es, quien me llama-** _Natsuki_ **-esa voz es de-** _Shizuru._

 **Fin de pov**

 **Yohko miro a Shizuru y a Natsuki desmalladas presentando diferente síntomas en el cuerpo debido a la inyección, se acercó a Natsuki para revisar sus signos vitales notando enseguida el cabio de temperatura corporal teniendo así temperatura fría y el latir de su corazón ir más despacio de lo normal pero sin llegar a detenerse, luego reviso los de Shizuru notando la temperatura corporal demasiado caliente para su gusto y cuando fue a revisar sus signos vitales fue interrumpida por el estruendo de la puerta de su consultorio abrirse.**

 **M-** oh por dios- **dijo pálida al ver el cuerpo de su prima en el suelo.**

 **H-** pero que- **dijo al entrar y ver lo que Mai veía y a su vez daba paso para que entraran las demás.**

 **Yoh-** no se preocupen todavía están vivas- **se apresuró a decir para evitar así toda una escena que implicaría a la madre de Shizuru y policías.**

 **M** -como que todavía- **dijo preocupada y marcando el número de su tía.**

 **H** -explícate- **exigió.**

 **Yoh-** básicamente ellas están sufriendo un cambio- **dijo calmando los nervios de Mai quien ya hablaba por teléfono dándole la información a su tía.**

 **Na** -ah como una metamorfosis- **dijo a lo que la doc asistió-** bien y cuál es la complicación.

 **Yoh-** que en este momento no sé cómo intervenir- **dijo tomando los signos vitales de Shizuru notando que su corazón ya no latía-** esto es malo, muy malo- **dijo mientras aplicaba primeros auxilios a Shizuru.**

 **Fuka Viola Gakuen:**

 **K-** nos vamos- **dijo una vez termino de hablar por teléfono a lo que Saeko asintió, saliendo presurosas en dirección al hospital fueron detenidas a mitad del camino por un fantasma-** fue imaginación mía o en realidad es el- **pregunto sin miedo pero con asombro en la voz.**

 **S** -no lo sé, pero si es así, no me molestaría matarlo primero- **dijo mientras sonreía de forma macabra.**

 **K-** ara, no sabía que mi Saeko pudiera matar algo que ya está muerto- **dijo con su típica sonrisa en los labios.**

 **S-** te acuerdas de la familia Sugiura- **pregunto mientras veía como el espectro se tambaleaba de lado a lado.**

 **K-** si pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?- **pregunto sin quitar la vista del fantasma.**

 **S-** que si puedo matar a un fantasma es gracias a esa familia y a sus locos hallazgos- **dijo tranquila mirando a su objetivo.**

 **K-** ara, no savia que mi Saeko fuese conejillo de indias- **dejo seseantemente.**

 **S-** no te enojes, lo hice por amor- **dijo nerviosamente.**

 **K** -ara, y a que- **dijo con enojo en su voz pero sin alzar su tono.**

 **S** -a ti y a mi hija- **dijo firme.**

 **K** -luego me explicas- **sentencio viendo que el fantasma detuvo su tambalear para quedar al frente del auto conducido por Kazumi.**

¡MUEEEEEEERRRRRRRRTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **HOSPITAL NO SE EL NOMBRE (lo siento se me acabaron las ideas XD)**

 **Después de darle primeros auxilios a Shizuru y ver con frustración que de nada sirvió todas se sentaron a esperar algún cambio de la situación.**

 **M-** y si no vuelven a despertar- **dijo preocupada.**

 **Mi-** no creo que dábamos ser pesimistas en esta situación- **aclaro cogiendo la mano de Mai.**

 **Na-** la minina tiene razón, aunque a mí solo me preocupa una sola cosa- **dijo nerviosa.**

 **Mi-** que le diremos a Saeko sama- **palideció.**

 **Y-** y a Kazumi sama- **dijo acomodándose los lentes.**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Después de estar corriendo tras la voz que la llamaba pensando que era Shizuru y encontrarla, las estuvieron caminando largo rato en la oscuridad, hasta que unas imágenes un poco borrosas empezaron a pasar frente a ellas.**

 **N-** no distingo nada y tu Shizuru- **pregunto mirando a su prometida y sobándose el cachete izquierdo.**

 **S-** ara, pues tampoco veo nada- **dijo tratando de distinguir en vano las imágenes que pasaban enfrente de ellas.**

 **N-** aun no entiendo el por qué me pegaste- **dijo en reproche.**

 **S** -ara, eso fue por tomar lo mío primero y preocuparme después- **dijo con evidente enojo en la voz.**

 **N** -me cachetease por esa estúpida inyección- **reprocho con enfado a lo que Shizuru fijo sus ojos en el mirar esmeralda haciendo a Natsuki temblar.**

 **S-** ara, será que Natsuki le gusta el amor apache- **pregunto.**

 **N-** no, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

 **S** -porque por lo que veo quieres que te cachetee de nuevo- **siseo a lo que Natsuki negó enérgicamente-** eso creí- **dijo para volver su vista a las imagines, alargo la mano tratando de tocarles logrando que las imágenes dejaran de ser borrosas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Natsuki.**

 **N-** como lo has sabido- **pregunto asombrada.**

 **S** -no lo supe, fue un impulso- **dijo viendo las imágenes donde se mostraban a una Natsuki luchando con pistolas en manos y junto a un gran lobo contra un Shizuru con una Naginata al lado de lo que parecía ser un monstro serpiente de tres cabezas, se encontraban frente a un colegio igual al de Fuka.**

 **N-** crees en la reencarnación- **pregunto mientras agarraba de la mano a Shizuru.**

 **S-** no, pero estoy comenzando a creer- **dijo entrelazando sus dedos y asiendo más fuerte el agarre.**

 **Con la doc y las demás.**

 **Había transcurrido media hora y ni rastro de Kazumi y Saeko por lo que las chicas estaban por demás preocupadas, ni Natsuki ni Shizuru mostraban signos de movimiento alguno era como si estuvieran muertas, pasada media hora más las despertaron sobresaltadas, asombrando a las demás que se quedaron como piedra del susto.**

 **N-** pe…ppero qquer friiioooo- **dijo titiritando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.**

 **S** -ara, no está haciendo mucho calor- **dijo mientras se ventilaba con una mano-** y no creo que sea culpa de mi Natsuki-

 **N** -bbaka, ddeaja de decir ttonterias- **dijo sonrojada y muerta de frio y haciendo que las demás reaccionaran notando así el cambio de la personalidad de cada una.**

 **M-** pero que les paso- **pregunto.**

 **Na-** creo que lo mejor será enfriar a Fujino y calentar a la cachorra- **dijo mientras iba por una manta.**

 **Yoh-** tienes razón- **dijo mientras iba por bosas con hielo para bajarle la temperatura a Shizuru.**

 **Después de que Shizuru estuviera con varias bolsas de hielo y Natsuki con varias cobijas tratando de que su temperatura volviera a la normalidad por varios minutos en vano.**

 **N-** nno ffuenciona- **dijo enfadada**

 **Yoh-** ya lo veo- **dijo sarcásticamente.**

 **H** -hay no- **dijo adivinando lo que Mai estaba pensando.**

 **Y** -oh si- **dijo dando un suspiro de resignación y acomodándose las gafas.**

 **-** que cosa- **preguntaron al unisonó Mikoto nao y Nina.**

 **M** -y si lo que necesitan es ejercitarse mutuamente- **dijo sonriendo pícaramente haciendo que Natsuki y Shizuru se sonrojaran y las demás soltaran un gran OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas trades mañana noche como estas bn eso espero, perdón por la demora pero este capi me tomo mucho mas tiempo del que imaginaba no soy buena con el lemon si leyeron bien habrá lemon pero como dije no soy buena asi que eso me salio a la malditasea como sea no me maten por favor XD ahora los saludos**

 **Un saludo aaaaaa:** **raquesofi sama, Daniela Walas, jessi-04, Jen, Ali y a todos los que dejaron RV y no tienen cuenta XD sin mas A LEEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Todos los derecho de personajes a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Shi-** ara, veo que mi prima necesita un ajuste en su educación- **dijo mientras sonreía "normalmente" pues para los que no conocen a las Fujino no saben diferenciar cuando sonríen falsamente, verdaderamente, pícaramente o malévolamente.**

 **M-** n, no dije nada- **dijo nerviosamente.**

 **Shi-** eso creí escuchar, _aunque no es mala idea_ - **sonrió tranquila-** por cierto que hacen ustedes aquí.

 **M** -vinimos porque mi tía nos mandó, aunque llegamos tarde- **dijo tranquila y sonriendo.**

 **Shi-** no me lo creo, se lo dijiste- **pregunto indignada y seria.**

 **M-** que querías que hiciera, me amenazo con alejarme de mi hermano y sabes bien que mi tía es capaz, y como sé que vas a preguntar fue desde el inicio- **dijo tranquila.**

 **Shi-** solo por eso te salvas, pero yo no ahora tendré que lidiar con mis hermanas- **dijo con frustración en la voz.**

 **N-** tienes hermanos- **pregunto asombrada.**

 **Shi-** si aunque una no es de sangre y las dos son muy apegadas a mí no me mal entienda yo las adoro- **aclaro**

 **M-** pero ellas son las culpables de que Shizuru siga virgen- **dijo con burla.**

 **Shi-** Mai, estas muerta- **dijo sonriendo tranquila.**

 **N-** pues yo me alegro de que tengas hermanas que te cuiden- **dijo sonriendo.**

 **Shi-** ya veremos si mi Natsuki no se arrepiente de lo que dijo- **dijo intranquila-** mientras disfrútame lo que puedas y antes de que Mai diga algo lo digo de manera inocente- **dijo viendo como Mai le sacaba la lengua.**

 **Mientras en otro lugar:**

 **Un muy furioso fantasma de ojos cafés tenia sujeta del cuello a Kazumi quien no podía respirar y si no se apuraba a librarse seguro y muere, mira de reojo a una agotada Saeko tirada en el suelo quien se levanta y apenas ve la situación en la que se encuentra sus ojos cabían de verde esmeralda medio claros a oscuros total mente.**

 **S-** primero, la haces tuya antes que yo y ahora me la quieres arrebatar- **dijo despacio mientras se levantaba.**

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, VENGANZAAAAAAAA!

 **S** -Yurusemasen- **dijo apretando la mandíbula para mirar fijamente al muerto esposo de Kazumi-** puede que seas fuerte porque yo tengo cuerpo, pero eso se acabó- **dijo desdoblándose para quedar igual que el enemigo, el fantasma impresionado suelta a Kazumi quien respira con dificultad-** Watashi wa korosh, te desintegrare el alma para que no vuelvas a existir- **dijo con rabia a lo que el fantasma riendo se le fue encima a una velocidad impresionante dándole un golpe en el cachete derecho con su brazo derecho pero ese golpe no hiso efecto alguno ya que Saeko le agarro la muñeca en la mano izquierda para que no escape después chasqueo los dedos con su mano derecha haciendo aparecer un arma diferentes de las comunes (la misma de Natsuki en Mai hime XD) el esposo muerto de Kazumi de nombre Shiro quiso apartarse rápidamente sin éxito alguno golpeaba de una y mil formas para al final mirar como Saeko sin vacilación alguna coloca la pistola espiritual junto en medio de su entrecejo-** perdóname padre por lo que hare- **bam fue lo último que escucho el esposo muerto de Kazumi llamado Shiro antes de desintegrarse, Saeko camino lentamente hasta su cuerpo para introducirse en él y volver a la normalidad, se levantó débilmente para dirigirse donde Kazumi.**

 **K-** y Shiro- **pregunto mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Saeko quien le sonrió.**

 **S-** Re muerto- **dijo sonriendo, Kazumi la miro sin entender y con su mirar pidió una explicación pues estuvo inconsciente todo ese tiempo-** tu tranquila yo nerviosa **-fue la encuesta respuesta que recibió de su pareja para después dirigirse ambas al auto retomando su camino, después de unos 15 minutos llegaron recuperadas al máximo si bien no para una pele pero si para regañar a sus hijas, una vez ya dentro del consultorio las dos regañaron a Shizuru y a Natsuki quienes estaban calladas con la cabeza agachada simulando arrepentimiento.**

 **K-** y ya levanten la cabeza que se bien que no se arrepienten- **dijo mirando mas que todo a su hija.**

 **Shi-** odio que me conozcas tan bien- **dijo tranquila sonriendo al estilo F**

 **K-** eres mi hija después de todo, es por eso que en tres días llegaran tu hermanas y de una vez te digo que estarán bajo tu cuidado y si algo les ocurre ya sea el más mínimo daño- **dijo mirando a su hija quien palideció-** y Mai compartirá tu castigo.

 **M** -que, pero eso no es justo- **refuto.**

 **K-** quieres un castigo peor- **pregunto mirando seriamente a Mai quien negó con la cabeza-** eso creí ahora vámonos que para que los síntomas se les pase deben ejercitarse en una cama- **declaro mientras salía del consultorio siendo seguida por Saeko y las chicas quienes iban rijas como tomates.**

 **N-** tu madre pasa shiz- **dijo susurrándole.**

 **Shi-** ara, y yo ni enterada- **dijo con sarcasmo en la voz.**

 **K-** las escucho- **dijo sin parar de caminas después de unos minutos se subieron cada quien en el vehículo en el que llegaron para dirigirse al inst.**

 **Después de unos 30 minutos llegaron a su destino y cada quien se fue a su habitación para poder descansar.**

 **Habitación de Shizuru y Natsuki:**

 **Se encontraban recostadas en su cama mirando al techo pensando en mil cosas y ni una a la vez con los síntomas a flor de piel, una muerta de frio y otra muerta de calor.**

 **N-** y si le hacemos caso a tu mama- **pregunto después de unos minutos sonrojada e inmediatamente capto la mirada de Shizuru en su ser.**

 **Shi-** ara, por primera vez en todas mis vidas contigo te oigo tal sugerencia- **dijo asombrada provocando que su acompañante se avergonzara mas.**

 **N-** no tengo la culpa que en esta vida si tuviera madre y además esta fuera una completa depravada- **dijo a modo de defensa.**

 **Shi-** y yo aún no puedo creer que recordara una de mi reencarnaciones- **dijo confusa ignorando completamente el argumento de Natsuki.**

 **N-** no me ignores, y tienes razón ¿será que Yohko se pasó y creo algo que no debía?- **dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

 **Shi-** si así es, deberemos proteger a su invento e inventora- **dijo mientras se subía ahorcajadas en Natsuki.**

 **N-** entonces llamare a una conocida de mi mama- **dijo mientras colocaba cada mano en cada pecho de Shizuru comenzando así a masajearlos delicadamente por encima de la ropa.**

 **Shi-** ummmmh conoces su ubicación- **pregunto comenzando a respirar agitadamente y arqueaba un poco su espalda.**

 **N-** si- **contestos mientras se sentaba y dirigía sus labios al cuello de Shizuru quien ladeo la cabeza para dejarle vía libre.**

 **Shi-** do…..donde- **pregunto con dificultad gracias al trato que le estaba dando su prometida, tanto en sus senos como en el cuello donde sintió un pequeño pero no incomodo dolor-** _ara, que posesiva_ **.**

 **N-** en Egipto- **dijo al separase del cuello donde observo la pequeña marca de chupetón que dejaron sus labios, para después dirigirse a los tentativos labios de Shizuru dando pequeños cortos y tiernos besos sin dejar de trabajar con sus manos, los cortos besos se convirtieron en largos y apasionados donde sus leguas se encontraron para librar una batalla que en la cual una perdería-** _no me lo creo, estoy tocándola, sus labios saben tan bien y su voz, me vuelve loca, quiero seguir escuchándola-_ **bajo su mano derecha lentamente tocando por encima de la ropa el abdomen de Shizuru para después pasar a las piernas y de ahí subir a su intimidad, donde hiso un poco de presión notando la humedad excitante de su pareja-** Shizuru- **dijo con voz ronca comenzando a masajear por en sima del interior sin poder detenerse, separo sus labios de los de Shizuru para poder respirar.**

 **Shi-** na….Natsuki…..ni…aah…..se te ocurra….desnudarme- **dijo con dificultad por tan placenteras caricias en su parte intima, Natsuki la miro directo a sus ojos.**

 **N-** por qué- **pregunto con voz ronca por la excitación y deteniendo sus caricias.**

 **Shi-** por…que…todavía no te amo en esta vida…como para entregarte mi cuerpo idiota- **dijo roja mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.**

 **N-** entiendo, solo tengo que hacer que despierte- **dijo para después acostar a Shizuru y subirse en ella, Natsuki está dispuesta a hacerla recordar ese amor que una vez le profeso, ese amor que hiso desastre en la vida de otros**

 **Shi-** pero q- **no termino por el beso que interrumpió sus palabras-** _que es esto, mi corazón está latiendo diferente, hace poco latía así por el momento pero ahora está latiendo como si estuviera enamo…..maldición ver mi vida anterior cuando estuve inconsciente me afecto más de lo que imagine._

 **Flash Back**

 **N-** crees en la reencarnación- **pregunto mientras agarraba de la mano a Shizuru.**

 **S-** no, pero estoy comenzando a creer- **dijo entrelazando sus dedos y haciendo más fuerte el agarre mientras se empezaban a escuchar los ruidos de la batalla.**

 **N-** porque estamos peleando- **dijo mientras veía huy su yo del pasado en una hermosa ducati alejándose un poco de Shizuru y del plantel estudiantil.**

 **S-** no lo sé, pero seguro que es culpa tuya- **dijo mientras se sorprendía de ver a su yo del pasado montada en esa bestia con cabezas de serpientes.**

 **N-** no lo creo- **dijo segura ganándose un ara por parte de su prometida, de pronto la persecución acabo cerca no tan cerca del colegio donde Natsuki derrapo quedando en una azotea no muy alta de frente a Shizuru y su "mascota"**

 _ **Lo siento, en realidad no tenía intenciones de herirte**_ **, dijo la Shizuru del pasado montada en una cabeza de su mascota mientras tenía la punta de la naginata hacia arriba.**

 _ **Shizuru-**_ **dijo la Natsuki del pasado mirando directo los ojos rojos de Shizuru.**

 _ **Pero, Natsuki, yo aún te amo, así que aunque me odies, te hare mía -**_ **dijo con seguridad y anhelación en la voz-** _ **kiyohime**_ **-dijo y su mascota lanzo de su boca algo parecido a agua con vapor que con agilidad sobre la moto Natsuki esquivo arrancando asía un lado y sin detenerse salto de la azotea o terraza para dejar caer la moto y el casco.**

 _ **Entonces, te detendré, con todo lo que tenga-**_ **dijo mientras caía con estilo haciendo que en sus manos aparecieran dos pequeñas armas totalmente diferentes a las normales-** _ **Dhuran-**_ **grito para después aparecer un aisper de hielo para después romperse en pedazos emergiendo un gran lobo mecánico-** _ **el hijo, el descarriado nacido del afecto por el ser amado, cuanto mayor es el afecto, mayor es el poder del hijo**_ **-dijo y el lobo rugió con fuerza.**

 _ **Tanto me odias**_ **-dijo lanzándose al ataque donde golpeaba y esquivaba las balas que Natsuki le lanzaba duraron así unos mitos para después Shizuru alejarse saltando hacia atrás, Natsuki aprovecho y disparo haciendo que Shizuru encontrara refugio en una iglesia abandonada, Natsuki se apuró a seguirla entando y cayendo directo en una trampa donde fue capturada dentro de una campana, Shizuru abalanzó su naginata de atrás asía adelante logrando que de esta se estirara como una cadena que se enrollo en la campana partiéndola en pedazos y capturando a Natsuki sin llegar a lastimarla-** _ **no te dejare marchar, eres mía-**_ **tiro fuerte de la cadena para atraer a Natsuki y sin lastimarla cogerla en sus brazos, Natsuki sin armas se separó solo un poco para después sorprender a Shizuru con un beso.**

 _ **Shizuru, fuiste la primera en venir a mi cuando no podía confiar en nadie-**_ **dijo al separarse de ese corto beso-** _ **pero, no puedo sentir lo que a ti te gustaría, aun así me hace feliz sentirme amada, yo también te quiero Shizuru, por eso-**_ **dijo para voltear a mirar a las bestias pelear y con determinación-** _ **dhuran, cargar el cartucho de plata, dispara-**_ **ordeno sorprendiendo a Shizuru quien solo atino a mirar a kiyohime quien recibió un poderoso disparo haciéndola desintegrar rápidamente en una explosión junto a dhuran, desesperación fue lo que sintió en ese momento para después sentir los brazos de Natsuki alrededor de su cuerpo y sonrió.**

 _ **Soy feliz-**_ **dijo Shizuru teniendo tranquilidad aun sabiendo que se aproximaba el final.**

 _ **El resto está en tus manos, Mai-**_ **fue lo último que dijo Natsuki antes de desaparecer completamente junto a Shizuru.**

 **N-** pero que- **dijo asombrada de ver como terminaba sus vidas pasadas.**

 **S-** ara, sigues disiento que no es tu culpa Na-tsu-ki- **dijo a lo que Natsuki solo agacho la mirada.**

 **Fin del Flahs…..**

 **Shi-** _lo cierto es que recordé todo, el cómo revivimos, el porqué de la batalla, pero sobre todo el no poderme perdonar por el daño que hice aun cuando ella me perdono y ahora mi pobre corazón está latiendo como loco por ella nuevamente, Natsuki espero te prepares, porque despertaste un amor que puede ser peligroso-_ **fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que su mente se nublara demostrando asi que se ah entregado a la voluntad de Natsuki, quien en ese momento no vio dudas y despojo por completo a Shizuru de su ropa dejándola en completa desnudes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas tardes mañanas noches como esta espero Bn como no me gusto dejarlos con ganas de lemon aquí tienen la conti, saludos a: jessi-04, Jen, Ali, Carly, SHINAT, Kitsune sama y a todos los que no tienen cuenta y se toman las molestias de escribirme de verdad gracias a todos ustedes creo que llorareTT_TT pero de felicidad sin mas drama a LEEEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Los personaje bla bla bla sino a sus respetivos dueños XD**

 **Mordía, besaba, saboreaba, lamia y chupaba el pezón derecho de Shizuru como si fuera el más rico manjar mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba y daba leves pellizcos a su gemelo.**

 **Sh-** nat….hmmm- **gimió levemente sin poder evitarlo y Natsuki sonrió por ello.**

 **Nat-** te are mía esta y muchas noches, para compensar mi error pasado- **dijo mientras se dirigía a atender el seno izquierdo.**

 **Sh-** si…silencio….ah- **gimió más fuerte al sentir los dedos de Natsuki tocar delicadamente su botón de placer de diferentes formas, a veces en círculos, otra en ochos y otras solo en línea de arriba abajo, si bien es placentero para Shizuru, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, pues quería que Natsuki la hiciera suya, quería entregarle todo lo que no pudo entregarle en su vida pasada por culpa de quien ahora le acariciaba.**

 **N-** lo siento Shizuru, por no corresponderte como querías anteriormente- **dijo mientras introducía el dedo medo en el interior de Shizuru lentamente logrando que esta arqueara la espalda, cada vez más profundo hasta tocar la barrera que indicaba su inocencia, sin titubear atravesó la barrea logrando desvirgar a la temida Shizuru Fujino, no hiso ningún movimiento, quería que el interior de Shizuru se acostumbrar a ella.**

 **Sh-** e…eso…esta en…pasado- **dijo con dificultad, aprovechando el leve descanso que le ofrecía su Natsuki-** ahora estamos…en el presente- **dijo y acto seguido beso los labios de Natsuki y se sintió aún más feliz que aquella vez que murió en sus brazos, Natsuki comenzó a moverse en círculos suaves dentro de Shizuru quien empezó a gemir un poco fuerte, una vez que el cuerpo de Shizuru se acostumbró a la intromisión y movimientos suaves de Natsuki esta comenzó a meter y a sacar los dedos a un rimo lento que después paso a ser rápido, dejaron de besarse, por lo que Shizuru comenzó a gemir fuertemente y entre gemidos solo el nombre de Natsuki era pronunciado, Natsuki estuvo dándole placer a su amada por varios minutos grabándose con sus labios el sabor de Shizuru hasta que noto como Shizuru la apretaba entonces metió un segundo dedo pues sabia que su amada estaba a punto de llegar a clímax-** si…..sigues así yo voy- **no pudo terminar ya que Natsuki la beso con toda la pasión y el amor que ella misma se negaba a sentir en su vida pasada, dejo los labios de Shizuru y se acerco lentamente al oído izquierdo.**

 **N-** te amo- **dejo con pación, ternura y amor en la voz y eso fue suficiente estimulación para lograr que Shizuru arqueara la espalda involuntariamente.**

 **Sh-** ¡NATSUKIIIIIIIII…!- **grito al momento de llegar al clímax, estaba agotada pero sabía bien que su Natsuki debía ser suya y lo iba hacer así que reunido fuerzas de perversión quito a Natsuki de su encima y la coloco debajo de ella para comenzar a versarla y pasar otra vez a la pación donde los gemidos serian la música de la aviación.**

 **Lejos de Fuka:**

 **Un destrozado Reito se encontraba peleando con humanos mutados para acostumbrase al nuevo poder que ha adquirido, solo que este poder es incompatible con este portador, si bien Reito no lo controla muy bien que digamos a echo avances que lo pueden llevar al éxito de su entrenamiento.**

 **R-** solo un poco más, vamos Reito que tu virginal Shizuru te está esperando- **dijo dándose apoyo moral y atacando a otro mutante para así acabarlo.**

 **Fuka Viola Gakuen dormitorio de shinat:**

 **Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, mientras el sol se abría paso por la ventana molestando así el sueño de una Natsuki desnuda quien abrió los ojos y sonrió al sentí un peso en su cuerpo, miro en dirección a ese peso y vio al ser más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto, la cabeza de Shizuru sobre su pecho, un brazo rodeándole la cintura y la pierna izquierda enredada con su pierna derecha (una pregunta, es verdad eso que el amor vuelve idiotas a las persona, porque si es así pobre humanidad XD)**

 **N-** _Shizuru parece un ángel mientras duerme, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si la hago mía mientras duerme, pensándolo bien no tuve la oportunidad de probarla anoche así que-_ **pesado eso, se soltó de suavemente para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado, se metió dentro de las cobijas y sutilmente acomodo el cuerpo de Shizuru para que quedara bocarriba una vez echo, separo un poco sus piernas y sin dudar acerco sus labios a la intimida de su mujer y sin pudor alguno empezó a lamer.**

 **Por su parte Shizuru empezó a gemir entre sueños suavemente pues no se quería despertar, después de unos minutos despertó exaltada guiando su vista hacia su intimidad.**

 **N-** oh, ya despertaste- **dijo subiendo hasta el rostro de Shizuru y metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella.**

 **Sh-** sa…sácalos….ah ah ah- **gimió.**

 **N-** porque, acaso no te escuchas amor- **dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos mientras sonreía pervertida mente.**

 **Sh-** lle….ah hmm legaremos tar, tarde idiota-

 **N-** grrrr, me vale madres- **dijo para después silenciar cualquier protesta con un beso lleno de pasión.**

 **Una hora y media después, se encontraba una Natsuki recibiendo burlas de nao por lo roja que estaba su mejilla izquierda.**

 **Na-** jajajajaja, no me lo creo ajajajajaja mira que recibir tremenda cachetada después de hacerle el amor a tu mujer debe ser porque eres bien mala en eso ajjajajajajaja.

 **N** -maldita araña cállate de una buena vez, bien sabes que ella es muy responsable- **dijo en su defensa.**

 **Na-** que yo que jajajajaja esa cachetada te dejo viendo isiluciones ajajaja- **dijo conteniéndose el estómago por el dolor de tanto reír, Mikoto quien estaba callada mirando a su líder y miga se le acerco, coloco su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Natsuki y con una sonrisa de lastima le dijo.**

 **M-** eso te pasa por calenturienta- **lo que acabo de matar de risas a nao quien callo desmallada y fue llevada a la enfermería.**

 **Los días continuaron divertidos en el instituto, llenos de buly, amor y entrenamiento si bien Natsuki y Shizuru obtuvieron poderes extraños por la inyecion que se aplicaron no encontraban maneras de activarlos por ello mejor entrenaron que digo Shizuru entreno a Natsuki para que su estilo de batalla fuera mas controlado y no impulsivo.**

 **Pasaron tres días de eso y en un Aero puerto se encontraba una joven de 16 años ojos cafés como su padre peli ocre y un cuerpo de muerte el cual expresaba elegancia junto a una joven de misma edad ojos azules peli ocre cuerpo bueno sin exagerar delgada y con un aura de amabilidad.**

 **-** espero que one sama no tarde en recogernos- **dijo sosteniendo una maleta pequeña.**

-como se te ocurre, bien sabes que ella sería incapaz de olvidarnos- **dijo sosteniendo un bolso pequeño.**

-ara en eso tienes razón- **dijo sonriendo sinceramente.**

-mira hablando de maravillas- **dijo mirando asía un Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 color negro con rojo y ruedas pintadas de plateado metalizado aparcar cerca de ellas.**

 **Sh-** ara, veo que vienen bien equipadas- **dijo mirando las cinco maletas que traían cada una y sonriendo alegremente por tener a ese par enfrente suyo.**

 **-** ara, de verdad son muchas fufufu- **dijo sonriendo por el resibimiento de su hermana.**

 **-** estamos devuelta Shizuru ne-san- **dijo acercándose a ella para abrasarla a lo que Shizuru abrió sus brazos y la acogió en un cálido abrazo.**

 **Sh-** bienvenidas, Akira, Viola- **dijo con verdadera alegría.**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, como verán en este cap me esforcé por lo que siento que me acabo de corromper y todo por culpa de Kitsune sama ella me corrompió, ella es la culpable de este fic ya que me traumo con los suyos pero aun asi escribe súper sin mas los dejo y prepárense porque se viene lo bueno, ah y si quieren saber de mi solo pregunten en los coment que en el próximo cap yo responderé sus preguntas pero no se pasen de 6 TT_TT que si no, no acabamos los quiere Ririshiyo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy buenas tardes mañanas noches como están espero bn, como verán aquí está la conti y si adivinan como es el arma de Natsuki al que adivine le dejare formar parte de la historia XD pero antes:**

 **4: aquí otra sorpresa espero te guste XD**

 **jessi-04: que bueno que te gusto XD pues veras Viola será importante pero estará del lado de Shizuru todo el tiempo y no más spoiler XD espero y este también te guste.**

 **Ali: saludos para ti también y no te preocupes que me cuidare XD**

 **Ahora sí, sin más a LEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR**

 **Los personaje que bla bla bla no me pertenecen XD si no Natsuki y Shizuru estaría bien juntitas y con 40 hijo WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ok no**

 **Aeropuerto de Fuka:**

 **Sh-** me alegro de que llegaran sanas y a salvo- **dijo sonriendo sinceramente.**

 **A-** y como esta nuestra madre one-sama- **dijo mientras veía como viola y Shizuru guardaban el equipaje en la cajuela del auto.**

 **Sh-** excelente diría yo- **dijo recordando a su madre y a su ma-suegra, cerro la cajuela una vez guardado el equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta de piloto del auto-** en todo caso será mejor irnos, no me gusta cómo nos están mirando- **dijo mientras notaba a algunos jóvenes con uniforme distinto al suyo, mirándolas y no con buenas intenciones, Akira y viola asintieron y se subieron rápidamente al auto, abrió la puerta para subirse pero fue detenida por uno de los jóvenes, ella volteo a mirarle con intenciones de soltarse pero detuvo cualquier acto de defensa por un cuiki, miro de reojo y vio que el sonido provenía de varias pistolas 9mm, miro a quien la tenía sujeta y vio la sonrisa socarrona que le indicaba que si se movía no dudarían en disparar y no precisamente a ella-** ara.

 **V** -onesama- **grito dispuesta a salir del auto siendo retenida por Akira-** suéltame.

 **A** -ara, te calmas mira que si das un paso en falso nos matan- **le dijo importándole un bledo la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo.**

 **Sh-** ara, les conozco- **dijo tranquila y con su sonrisa marca Fujino.**

 **-** usted viene con nosotros Fujino Shizuru, nuestro jefe quiere desposarla-

 **Sh-** ara, me temo que eso no es posible- **dijo mientras hacia un poco de tiempo para así preocupar a Natsuki, Akira y viola escuchaban atentas la conversación y vieron con horror como el sujeto le pegaba una fuerte cachetada a su hermana mayor logrando que ella volteara el rostro por el fuerte impacto, Shizuru volvió a mirar al desgraciado que le pego pero sin dejar de sonreír, miro de reojo a un muchacho que llevaba puesto el uniforme de Fuka sacar su celular y escribir algo en el para después guardarlo y hacerle un OK con la mano derecha.**

 **Mientras en Fuka.**

 **N-** ya deja de reírte- **gruño pues el bully que estaba recibiendo por parte de Nao era el más épico, iba desde chistes malos de su calentura a apodos.**

 **Na-** pero es que jajajajaja no puedo jajajaja hay mi pancita jajajajaja si sigo asi me saldrán abdominales jajajaja y todo gracias a tu calentura jajajajajajaj- **dijo divertida.**

 **Mi-** vale nao déjala ya, mira que la pobre tiene suficiente con la marca en su cara- **dijo con pesar, por lo que Nao para de reír de sopetón quedando demasiado seria para disgusto de Natsuki.**

 **Na-** lo que faltaba, que la gata sintiera pena por la arrechon jajajajaja- **dijo tirándose al suelo sin poder respirar por la risa.**

 **N-** Grrrrrr que no soy licor

 **Mi-** pero eres calenturienta lo que equivale a arrecha no- **dijo con seriedad lo que hiso que nao riera más fuerte, Natsuki iba a reclamar pero su celular sonó lo saco y miro que tenía un msm lo abrió y con el rostro pálido.**

 **N-** agarren sus cascos y armas, mi mujer está en peligro- **dijo y más rápido que flash se encontraban de camino al aeropuerto y con un pequeño ejército detrás, metiendo nitro y sin respetar la ley de velocidad llegaron a tiempo récor a aeropuerto para ver desde lejos como Shizuru hablaba con un sujeto de uniforme nunca antes visto y como estaba rodeada de estudiantes con armas de fuegos apuntándole, sin si quiera pensar salto con la moto gracia a una rampa y se enfureció cuando el tipo levantó el brazo dispuesto a golpear a su mujer.**

 **Con Shizuru:**

 **-** debes ser bien masoquista por lo que veo- **dijo al ver que ya le había dado cinco cachetadas logrando que se le rompiera el labio y que el cachete enrojeciera y ella seguía sonriendo como si nada.**

 **Sh-** ara, yo diría más bien - **dijo tranquila para después ampliar la sonrisa a casi una macabra-** sádica.

-ya basta de juegos suba al auto de copiloto, yo mismo la llevare con mi jefe- **dijo para después tratar de abrir la puerta de piloto del auto de Shizuru.**

 **Sh-** ara me temo que eso no se podrá, vera. mi prometida estaría muy preocupada si yo desapareciera de la noche a la mañana y no me gustaría preocuparla- **dijo sin dejar de sonreír lo que enojo aún más al joven por lo que levanto el brazo con la palma de la mano bien templada dispuesto a darle otra fuerte cachetada, Shizuru se quedo quieta retándolo con la mirada y esperando el golpe pero al ver que después de una sombra pasaba sobre la cabeza del sujeto y lo golpeaba para después desaparecer de su vista, se sorprendió pero sin demostrarlo en su rostro, paso su vista de su secuestrador hacia donde se supone que debería estar la sombra que lo golpeo y su sorpresa fue tan grande como para demostrarlo en el rostro pues la sombra era nada mas y nada menos que su prometida, montada en su veloz moto y con un arma extraña apuntando hacia el sujeto en el suelo, miro a su alrededor y vio a un mini ejercito conformados por sus compañeros de colegio montados en motos veloces y buenas armas de fuego entre ellos se encontraban nao y Mikoto, volvió su mirada hacia Natsuki quien se quitó el casco, se bajó de la moto y con caminar amenazante se acercó al sujeto que se atrevió a golpearla para cogerle del cabello y ponerle de pie.**

 **N-** mírame- **dijo conteniendo la rabia que quería explotar de todo su ser, el tipo la miro eh hiso una mueca de dolor-** sabes acaso quien soy y con quien te has metido- **dijo mientras veía como nao y Mikoto se colocaban cada una a un lado de Shizuru, el negó con la cabeza.**

 **Na-** huy pues ahora vas a saber pues te has metido con la hembra de la loba- **dijo dándole una mirada de compasión-** muchachos, coloquen a los que sobrevivan en fila- **dicho esto empezó la masacre y en unos minutos ya tenían a diez de los enemigos en fila los otros estaban inconscientes y Natsuki seguía sin moverse ni un poco.**

 **N-** mi nombre es Natsuki kuga líder de Fuka viola Gakuen y prometida de la mujer que ibas a golpear- **dijo y el tipo miro con horror los ojos esmeralda, en eso nao mira la mejilla del lado derecho de Shizuru y con rabia contenida combinada con asombro miro a Natsuki.**

 **Na-** cachorra, esa basura se atrevió a tocarla, tiene la mejilla morada y deduzco que fue más de un golpe- **dijo mientras miraba a Mikoto negar con la cabeza al ver a Natsuki darle un pueñetaso fuerte en el estomago-** pero no te precipites, dejemos que los muchascho lo lleven a la guarida y hay lo matas si quieres- **dijo y vio con placer como su colega lo dejaba sin aire en el suelo para después dirigirse hacías los diez jóvenes que se encontraban arrodillados y en fila de hilera.**

 **N-** quien los ha mandado y será mejor que hablen o juro por mi madre que ninguno regresara a casa por el resto de sus vidas **-dijo mirándolos a todos con la cabeza agachada por unos minutos hasta que uno levanto la cabeza y hablo.**

-fue Nagi…..Nagi Homura- **dijo con voz temblorosa por el llanto contenido.**

 **N-** bien tú, te podrás ir, pero el resto se ira con nosotros, Mikoto llévatelos- **dijo sin mirarla y Mikoto como rallo empezó hacer las vueltas necesarias para que un pequeño camión llegara hasta ahí, Natsuki dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Shizuru, quien estaba callada mirando la situación como si no pasara nada pero por dentro estaba perturbada, asustada por sus hermanas y asustada por lo que Natsuki maquinaba en asa cabeza cuando esta tan enojada, una vez cerca de Shizuru la abrazo con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño-** lo siento tanto-

 **Sh-** ara, no veo la razón por la que Natsuki deba disculparse- **dijo mientras resibia gustosa el abrazo y se sintió tan segura que no quiso que terminara pero no todo pasa como uno quiere porque Natsuki se separó solo un poco para refutar.**

 **N** -pero…..

 **Sh** -pero nada, vayamos a casa si- **dijo y vio como Natsuki asintió, se dirijo a su coche y una vez subida a él, lo encendió vio como Natsuki ponía en marcha su mato delante de su coche y como nao se colocaba en la parte de atrás, miro en dirección a Mikoto quien en ese momento subía a un pequeño camión al tipo que la había golpeado y una vez dentro de el camión lo cero le puso candado.**

 **V-** o…one-sama quien es la que esta delante de nosotras- **dijo después de tanto tiempo callada.**

 **Sh-** ara mi prometida- **dijo volviendo la vista hacia Natsuki, toco el claxon de sus auto y vio que Natsuki se puso en marcha al igual que ella y nao siguiéndole los pasos, Shizuru sabía que debía hablar con sus dos hermanas pero primero debían reportase con su suegra y su madre quien de seguro no van a estar nadas contentas con lo sucedido.**

 **A** -pero como paso eso- **dijo y al instante recibió una respuesta.**

 **Sh-** ara, resumido, nos trasladaron de colegio, nos enfrentamos en una combate por el liderazgo, ella perdió, me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte fin- **dijo mientras sonreía.**

 **V** -eso es una locura- **dijo asombrada**

 **Sh-** lo sé pero así es la vida, y sé que tienen más pregustas y tengo las respuesta pero primero hay que ir a ver a la directora del colegio quien es mi suegra y a mi mama- **dijo a lo que las chicas asintieron-** _solo espero que Natsuki no le moche la mano al tipo por haberme cacheteado._


	14. Chapter 14

**Muyyyyyyyyyyyyy buenas tardes mañanas noches como están espero Bn y como todas las beses que actualizo quiero agradecer por el inmenso apoyo que eh recibido de parte de ustedes de verdad muchas gracias:**

 **shinat23: no te preocupes, no tengo novio que cele XD y espero que Natsuki cumpla con tus expectativas XD.**

 **Isaty: perdona la demora me costó hacer el cap sufrí un bloque temporal XD, espero y disfrutes de leerlo XD**

 **Ali: se te cumplió el deseo XD espero y te guste y saludos para ti también**

 **Pr v: gracias por el apoyo y espero que este cap también te encante saludos y cuídate XD**

 **Quiero proponerles un juego y el que lo gane recibirá un premio el cual será que el ganador o (ra) aparecerá en este fic si les agrada la idea comente tiene hasta la próxima actualización los quiero y cuídense**

 **Ahora si a leeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr:**

 **Los personajes que blaaaaaaaaa que pereza no me pertenecen solo los inventados XD**

 **Fuka viola Gakuen subterráneo:**

 **Gritos de dolor se escuchan en un cuarto apenas iluminado por una tenue lámpara, la poca iluminación mostraba manchan en las paredes de sangre descompuesta y otras secas como pintura de decoración, tenía una camilla de enfermería pulcramente limpia puesta a un costado y en el centro una silla metálica donde se hallaba sentado y amarrado el agresor de Shizuru goteando sangre donde debería de estar su mano derecha y frente a este se hallaban tres personas, Mikoto quien anotaba en una pequeña libreta o cuaderno todo lo que decía el amarrado, Natsuki quien tenía una sierra de mano ensangrentada y nao quien tenía una jeringa con algún tipo de droga.**

 **M-** ne, Natsuki ya va siendo hora de regresar- **dijo preocupada por el problema que iban a tener.**

 **Na-** concuerdo con la gata, mira que llevamos ocho horas torturando al tipo y no es que me queje pues bien sabes que me gusta lo sangriento pero no quiero problema ni con mi tía, ni con mi futura tía y mucho menos con tu mujer, que espero no sepa lo que hemos estado haciendo y si se llegara a enterar y me pregunta lo diré sin chistar- **dijo en modo de advertencia.**

 **N-** tienen razón y no te preocupes no le dije nada, pero creo que se las imagina- **dijo pensando en una excusa para decírsela a Shizuru a modo de distracción, se dispusieron a vendarle y curarle el moño, para después acostarlo en la camilla con un poco de suero.**

 **M-** me encanta curarlos, para luego romperlos- **dijo mientras sonreía de forma gatuna y arropaba adecuadamente al "paciente" provocando que en el rostro de sus compañeras apareciera una sonrisa macabra.**

 **Fuka viola Gakuen dormitorio de Shinat.**

 **Después de una larga explicación a su suegra y a su madre acompañada por sus hermanas para que las metieran al sistema de la institución, se dirigieron a los dormitorios para poner al tanto a Mai, Haruka y Yukino y que estas le ayudaran a explicar a sus hermanas como termino comprometida con la hija de la directora y futura hermanastra, después de explicarles se quedaron jugando hasta las dos de la mañana.**

 **V-** hay dios eso fue divertido, por cierto one-sama donde está tu prometida- **pregunto ya que desde hace horas que deberían de haberla conocido.**

 **Sh-** ara pues ahora que la mensio- **no termino porque Natsuki entro junto a nao y Mikoto sorprendiendo a todas.**

 **N-** eh….bunas noches- **dijo a lo que Nao le dio un zape en la cabeza.**

 **Na-** son las dos de la mañana estúpido cachorro- **dijo en susurros.**

 **N-** que digo buenas madrugadas- **dijo causando que tanto Mikoto como nao se golpearan la frente con la mano.**

 **Sh-** ara, se puede saber en dónde estaban y que hacían- **pregunto con voz seseante, a lo que Natsuki trago en seco.**

 **N-** estábamos buscando información de Nagi, pero no te preocupes, no matamos a nadie en el proceso- **dijo con sinceridad después de todo en parte era verdad y Shizuru casi se lo cree de no ser por la palabra.**

 **Sh-** proceso, creo que me estas ocultando algo- **dijo levantan doce para caminar lentamente hasta Natsuki-** Na-Stu-Ki- **deletreo ya estando frente a su prometida-** nao san- **nombro con voz de mando.**

 **Na-** si señora, estuvimos torturando al tipo de nombre bruno que se atrevió a golpearla hasta sacarle la información que necesitábamos, no le matamos ya que Mikoto se quiere divertir con él y en lo que a mi concierne se los permití sin ningún remordimiento- **dijo firme cual soldado.**

 **N-** estúpida araña- **dijo a modo de disgusto.**

 **Na-** estúpida cachorra- **dijo en respuesta.**

 **M-** bueno, bueno dejemos los regaños para después Shizuru san, porque mejor no nos presentan a las señoritas- **dijo para librarse ella del regaño.**

 **Sh-** ara, ellas son mis hermana Viola y Akira ella es mi prometida Kuga Natsuki y sus manos derecha e izquierda así como sus amigas casi hermanas Yuki Nao y Minagi Mikoto **-dijo volviendo a su sitio a lo que nao y Mikoto soltaron un suspiro de alivio que no pasó desapercibido por Shizuru, Haruka y Yukino se despidieron pues ya era demasiado tarde para la pareja dejando en un silencio aterrador a las chicas, cuidando sus pasos Natsuki y compañía tomaron asiento para poder empezar primero con romper tal silencio.**

 **N-** y que tal su vuelo- **pregunto disimulando muy bien los nervios, y sacando su celular para enviarle un msm a Nina.**

 **V-** ara, muy bien pero no quita lo tedioso- **dijo mirando a Natsuki-** _puede que sea una buena esposa._

 **Na-** oh te entiendo, a veces cuando me toca ir a visitar a mi madre el vuelo demora más de lo necesario y el resultado son nuestros músculos entumecidos- **dijo a lo que viola asintió de acuerdo, los minutos pasaron y se hiso más tarde por lo que ya era hora de acomodar a las recién llegadas, a pesar de ya haber entablado una buena conversación.**

 **Sh-** ara, esto está muy bueno pero es hora de descansar, Natsuki me podri- **no termino de decir porque tocaron a la puerta, Natsuki se levantó y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, abrió y dejo pasar a Nina-** ara- **dijo a modo de expresión para después sonreír.**

 **Ni-** muy buenas- **dijo haciendo una reverencia a Shizuru para después erguirse y saludar con la mirada a nao y Mikoto, paseo su vista por viola y la detuvo en Akira, quien le sonrió causando que su corazón latiera más de lo normal.**

 **N-** señoritas, ella es Nina Wang mi protegida, Nina ellas son Vila y Akira Fujino- **presento gentil mente mientras en el rostro de Mai, Mikoto, Nao y Shizuru se reflejaba confusión-** y se preguntaran que hace Nina aquí, pues la señorita Akira será la compañera de cuarto de Nina quien desde ahora pasara a ser como una guarda espalda y la señorita viola dormirá por hoy con nosotras mientras nao transfiere de cuarto a Mikoto para que la señorita viola pueda tener cuarto y protección y todos felices y contentos- **dijo orgullosa cual kuga por una brillante idea.**

 **En silencio hasta que Shizuru hablo.**

 **Sh-** ara, me parece buena idea- **dijo sonriendo "feliz" de la vida (hay nat la que te espera -_-¡)**

 **N-** pues no siendo mas que descansen- **dijo metiéndose al baño rápidamente.**

 **Ni-** creo que es mejor que nos vallamos- **dijo a mirando a Akira quien asintió, se levantó y agarro dos maletas-** venga le ayudo con eso- **dijo quitándole las maletas y avanzando hacia la puerta sin darle tiempo a protestar.**

 **Na-** bueno, nosotras también nos vamos, que duerman- **dijo tomando a Mikoto del braso quien le mando un beso volado a Mai quien se sonrojo viendo desaparecer por la puerta a Mikoto.**

 **M-** yo también me voy, que duerman- **dijo levantándose nerviosa y yéndose.**

 **Sh-** bueno hermanita es hora de dormir ponte una de mis pijama antes de que Natsuki salga del baño- **dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba la pijama para pasársela a viola.**

 **Mientras tanto en el baño, Natsuki se bañaba aparentando tranquilidad que no existe:**

 **N-** _quemalquemalquemalquemalquemal…que maaaaaaaaaal, estoy en problemas si conozco a Shizuru como creo conocerla seguro estará planeando alguna venganza en mi contra por no decirle lo del tipo al cual torture, dios dame algo lo que sea para librarme de la venganza… ahora que me acuerdo Shizuru siempre fue adicta a mi, bueno al menos en nuestra vida pasada pero si todavía es adicta tengo la oportunidad de hacer que se le olvide la venganza, bien ya me decidí optare por el plan seduce a Shizuru y si no funciona le diré a mi madre que me envié de misión lejos de Shizuru por un tiempo mientras se le pasa el enojo._

 **Una vez trazado el plan se terminó de bañar se colocó su pijama y salió lentamente y sigilosamente del baño, miro todo a su alrededor menos la sala notando luz tenue para dormir y vio dos bultos en su cama, suspiro de alivio internamente pensando que Shizuru y su cuñada eran esos bultos, camino sin hacer ruido hacia el armario, saco un futón matrimonial y lo tendió sigilosamente notando que los dos bustos no se movían, sonrió victoriosa y cuando ya estaba a punto de meterse dentro del futón una corazonada la hiso ver hacia la pequeña sala donde estaba Shizuru sentada tomando tranquilamente su te.**

 **Sh-** ara, mi Natsuki me está evitando- **dijo con sonrisa perversa.**

 **N-** ¿yo, evitándote?- **dijo nerviosamente, vio como Shizuru se levantó de su cómodo asiento para dirigirse a ella tronándose lo dedos-** _hay, mama._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **R** -estúpido Homura, me las pagara, nadie le toca un solo pelo a mi futura esposa- **dijo mientras sostenía una espada negra como la noche que transformaba de apoco su mano y brazo derecho en algo no humano.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas tardes mañanas noches como han estado espero que bn XD le quiero pedir disculpas por la demora tuve que resolver algunos problemillas XD les aviso que el juego será de adivinanzas y preguntas con resultados quien adivine tres de cinco será el/la ganador/a y aparecerá en el fic con el nombre y la personalidad que ustedes gusten XD al final dejare la pregunta o adivinanza a resolver tienen hasta mi próxima publicación donde daré la respuesta XD sin mas un saludo aaaaaaaa:**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY, 4, IsatyAmore, Taiga, Ali, Rp v y shinat23.**

 **Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen y bla bla bla XD**

 **Habitación Kuga Fujino:**

 **N-** me ofendes Shizuru- **dijo susurrando sin que le temblara la voz y muriendo por dentro con cada paso que daba su prometida.**

 **Shi-** ara, gome, esa no era mi intención- **dijo susurrando pero con picardía en su voz, caminando los últimos pasos que la separaban de su Natsuki.**

 **N-** bueno ya aclarado el asunto, es hora de dormir- **dijo susurrando mientras le señalaba con la mirada la cama-** _hay por favor que se vaya a dormir, si no tendré que recurrir a mi plan-_ **rogaba internamente a los dioses.**

 **Shi-** ara, en eso tienes toda la razón- **susurro para después meterse dentro del fotón de Natsuki.**

 **N-** pero qu- **no le dio tiempo a protestar ya que Shizuru ágilmente le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha presionaba fuertemente el abdomen de Natsuki causándole un gran dolor pero son dañar nada en ella recibiendo como respuesta un quejido ahogado, después de unos segundos dejo libre la boca de Natsuki-** q…..que ….me hiciste…mujer- **dijo entre cortado a causa del dolor.**

 **Shi-** solo te aplique un poco de dolor físico, para demostrarte como me siento y sentiré cada vez que me mientes y me ocultes algo- **dijo mientras se levantaba para irse a dormir pero fue detenida por una Natsuki recuperada del dolor al pensar en haber lastimado a Shizuru-** ara.

 **N** -lo siento Shizuru, déjame compensarte- **dijo tirando de ella para recostarla con cuidado en el fotón, acomodarse encima de ella y sujetarle las manos a Shizuru por encima de su cabeza.**

 **Shi-** espe…que rayos está haciendo- **grito en susurros sorprendida para evitar que Viola se despertara.**

 **N-** te are mía- **dijo en susurros mientras besaba lentamente a Shizuru quien no tuvo de otra que noquear a Natsuki aplicándole la llave del sueño, espero unos minutos a ver si Natsuki se despertaba, al ver que cayo dopada la acomodo hacia un lado cogió la cobija y abrigando a ambas se fue al mundo de Morfeo.**

 **Mientras tanto:**

 **R-** y bien, que aprendimos hoy- **pregunto a un muy golpeado Nagui.**

 **Nag-** a no meternos con….las pertenencias de… de otros- **dijo con dificultad debido a un inmenso dolor en las costillas.**

 **R-** congratulation, eso te enseñara a no molestar a mi mujer- **dijo con odio puro mirando a Nagui quien se soltó a reír como maniaco, a lo que Reito figuro preguntas con su expresión.**

 **Nag-** jajajaja…tu te crees al…algo de ella….y ella es…..es de Kuga mucho más que su prometida jajajajaja- **dijo confundiendo más a Reito.**

 **R-** explícate, ahora- **exigió.**

 **Nag-** eh…pasado cerca de tres siglos buscando a las dueñas de Kiyohime y Duran pues quien las tenga de su lado, gobernara al mundo- **dijo con combinación.**

 **R-** y eso en que me afecta- **pregunto prepotente.**

 **Nag-** déjame terminar quieres ignorante- **dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de Reito-** si yo obtuviera el apoyo de esas dos, en estos momentos mi posición sería distinta y tu estarías donde estoy yo con la diferencia de que quien sostendría esa Katana seria tu hermana y a su lado estaría la dueña de Kagutsuchi, pero para ello tanto la dueña de duran como la de Kiyohime deben de estar casadas y lo mismo va para las otras dos- **termino con orgullo en la voz por poseer esa información.**

 **R-** y vuelvo y repito, eso en que me afecta- **dijo impaciente.**

 **Nag-** es que en vez de cerebro tienes aserrín, las dueñas de duran es Kuga Natsuki y la de Kiyohime es Shizuru Fujino y antes de que digas algo como, ellas todavía no están casadas tengo tiempo de hacer mi a Shizuru y bla bla bla, te corrijo ellas están casadas hace milenios solo que no lo recuerdan y eso si es un problema ya que si no recuerdan mis planes se irán a la basura por ello las hice recordar, moviendo hilos desperté sus poderes y con ello el amor que siente la una por la otra, pero no te preocupes Reito kun todavía tienes tiempo si es que ellas no se revuelcan primero en la próxima luna de sangre- **dijo sonriendo, ganándose un golpe lleno de frustración y odio por parte de Reito.**

 **R-** pues tendré que adelantar mis planes- **dijo para después dejar a Nagui inconsciente y partir rumbo a Viola Kuga Gakuen.**

 **Habitación Kuga Fujino:**

 **Una muy sorprendida Viola se encontraba despierta a las 930 de la mañana por una osada nao quien dormía muy cómodamente al lado de ella.**

 **V-** pero que- **sin hacer ruido se bajó de la cama y se encamino hacia donde suponía dormía su hermana hallándola entre los brazos de Natsuki y en un cómodo fotón, zarandeó suavemente a Shizuru para así despertarla solo a ella-** one sama okiro- **decía en susurros.**

 **Sh-** hmm, viola, que haces hoy es sábado- **susurro mientras con cuidado se sentaba medio dormida.**

 **N-** grrr- **gruño levemente al dejar de sentir el calor de Shizuru y apunto estaba de despertarse si no fuera porque Shizuru le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla haciendo que Natsuki se durmiera.**

 **V-** sí que es apegada a ti- **dijo a lo que Shizuru asintió-** pero dejando eso de lado, le desperté porque hay una chica de la cual no recuerdo el nombre acostada en la cama- **dijo sorprendiendo a Shizuru quien despacio se levantó por completo y fue hasta la cama encontrándose con nao.**

 **Sh-** ara, parece que nao-san tendrá problemas- **dijo y su hermana la miro con extrañeza-** Natsuki, nao está en la cama- **y como si del diablo se tratase, como rayo se levantó del fotón y se dirigió hacia una tranquila y durmiente nao.**

 **N-** ¡MALDITA ARAÑA; BAJATE DE MI CAMA LA VAS A APESTAR!- **grito y halándole de una pierna la tumbo de la cama, dejando en shock a viola.**

 **Na-** ¡QUE TE SUSEDE CACHORRO APESTOSO!- **grito parándose dispuesta a golpear a su amiga y jefe pues bien odia que la despierten en las mañanas y más si es de malagana, pero cuando su puño ya iba a tocar la mejilla derecha de Natsuki fue detenida por Shizuru.**

 **Sh-** ara, no solo allana nuestro cuarto y tiene la osadía de meterse bajo las misma sabanas que ocupaba mi hermana sino que además le quiere pegar a mi Natsuki- **dijo con voz seseante poniendo pálida a nao por escuchar hablar así y mantener la sonrisa marca Fujino por primera vez, y a Natsuki porque no era la primera vez que la escuchaba llevándole a recordar cuando la araña y Natsuki pelearon.**

 **-** lo sentimos- **dijeron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia que fue interrumpida por una explosión proveniente del portón de entrada de la escuela para después escucharse por medio de un megáfono la voz de Reito.**

 **R-** Kuga Natsuki te reto a una batalla de escuela y quien gane se quedara con todo, baja para arreglar condiciones- **dijo orgullo, prepotente y amenazante.**

 **N-** oye nao escuchaste- **pregunto mirándola asentir-** alístate araña, que esto se puso bueno **-dijo con sonrisa macabra y llena de emoción.**

 **Bueno nos leemos la próxima y aquí va:**

 **Cuantos es 1.080 x 1.080=? diviértanse XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Muy buenas tardes mañana noches como están espero bn** **siento la demora y es por ello que no retrasare mas su lectura pero primero los saludos**

 **IsatyAmore: no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo XD.**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: bueno la humillación de Reito tendrá que esperar espero y te guste el cap** **.**

 **Ali: será? XD.**

 **NatsuShiz: loboxlobo = óbito según mi hermana XD**

 **Taiga: en definitiva la adivinanza no es lo tuyo XD**

 **Rp v: si tenia que ser matemática pero lo hice por mi hermana TT_TT XD**

 **NatsuShiz: el internet y sus problemas -_- y de genio no tengo duda n.n**

 **Ahora la respuesta que todos esperaban 1080 x 1080 no es igual a 1.1664 por ello les daré una pista redoble de tambores youtobe p60 lucky.**

 **Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen ( a excepción de los inventados XD)**

 **A LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Una muy entusiasmada Natsuki se acercaba lentamente hacia las rejas principales del colegio donde le esperaba un muy arrogante Kanzaki, quien miraba desde fuera como se acercaba su víctima quedando perplejo por dentro ya que por fuera su sonrisa de arrogancia no dejaba su rostro, Natsuki se le acercaba lento pero firme y a su lado caminaba la mujer que dice ser suya, elegante y sensual con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, atrás de ellas estaban, Nao, Nina, Mikoto, Mai, Haruka y Yukino junto a todos los estudiantes.**

 **N-** bien, me llamaba joven- **dijo una vez al frente pero sin abrir la reja del portón.**

 **R-** Kanzaki, Reito Kanzaki- **dijo calmadamente para después mirar a Mikoto quien le meraba con odio.**

 **N-** bien negociemos- **dijo tranquilamente.**

 **R-** si yo gano me quedo con todo lo tuyo eso incluye tu posición en esta escuela y a tu mujer- **dijo sonriendo descaradamente, Natsuki frunció el ceño y miro a Shizuru quien le afirmo levemente con la cabeza.**

 **N-** bien acepto pero si yo gano yo me quedare con todo lo tuyo y eso te incluye a ti- **dijo saboreando cada palabra.**

 **R-** de acuerdo- **dijo calmadamente y sonriendo a sus adentros.**

 **N-** ah, se me olvidaba la batalla será supervisada por las directoras de cada colegio- **y Reito palideció pero se recuperó inmediatamente cosa que paso desapercibida para todos excepto para una perspicaz peli ocre, quien sonrió levemente.**

 **Shi-** ara acaso Kanzaki-han pensaba trampear al lobo- **pregunto con sonrisa marca Fujino, a lo que Natsuki lo miro con desconfianza.**

 **R-** eso ni pensarlo, nos reuniremos cerca de los límites de ambos colegios al terminar la jornada estudiantil- **dijo a lo que Natsuki asintió, dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó.**

 **Na-** o tiene agallas o es idiota para enfrentarte cachorro- **dijo seriamente.**

 **N-** creo que las dos araña- **dijo mientras tomando a Shizuru de la mano marchaba rumbo a clases.**

 **Las horas pasaban lento para una ansiosa Natsuki, primero porque las clases eran aburrida, segundo por no poder estar al lado de su mujer ya que esta prefería pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigas y familia y tercero porque cierta araña no dejaba de molestarla, por su lado Shizuru no savia lo que sentía respecto al enfrentamiento que su ansiosa Natsuki protagonizaría, pues no dudaba de la fuerza de Natsuki pero si dudaba de Kanzaki, así las horas fueron pasando hasta que dieron las 5:30 de la tarde y todo el grupo estudiantil incluyendo a sus dos líder y mejores guerreros estaba parados puntuales en el límite de las dos escuelas esperando a que el colegio rival llegase.**

 **R-** lamento la tardanza- **dijo después de bajarse de su Ferrari 458 color rojo.**

 **N-** Shizuru me harías el honor- **dijo pasándole una pistola de bengala la cual tomo sin dudar levantándola en el cielo y disparando una luz verde dio inicio a la batalla, todos a excepción de Shizuru, Viola, Arika, Yukino y Mai se lanzaron a la batalla, corriendo hacia la batalla como en la edad media colapsaron con el enemigo, tanto Natsuki como Reito golpeaban a diestra y siniestra a los enemigos que se atravesaban en su objetivo el cual era alcanzar al otro, indicando el ritmo de la batalla.**

 **M-** Wau, no bromeaban cuando decían que Fuka era el peor de los colegios en cuanto a la disciplina, mira eso- **dijo a lo que las demás asintieron, pero de pronto el ritmo de la batalla cambio por culpa de Kanyushi Gakuen, Tate Yuishi quien no se había mostrado estaba en la batalla pasando desapercibido hasta que con un arma blanca apuñalo sin dudar a una rubia de ojos azules, deteniendo el tiempo para todos pues la batalla seso, dejando sorprendidos a Fuka viola Gakuen.**

 **Na-** oe oe- **dijo de la impresión, mientras por su lado Shizuru y Mai voltearon a ver a su más grande amiga llorar sin emitir sonido alguno con los labios ligeramente abiertos y la piel pálida, sintiendo el dolor de una posible perdida.**

 **Y-** ¡HARUKAAAAAAAA!- **grito saliendo del shock al ver como el cuerpo de la rubia caía lentamente y sin ningún cuidado al suelo.**

 **Shi-** ¡Natsuki!- **grito y tuvo su atención-** QUIERO A ESE VIVO- **y obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la peli cobalto quien vio tristeza y frustración en su prometida, si bien las batallas escolares se llevan a cabo desde hace mucho que se estableció que ningún estudiante debe morir o ser gravemente herido en la batalla pues primero está la vida y por primera vez esa regla fue quebrada, Nagui quien estaba viendo todo amordazado no pudo evitar reír a sus adentros, esto sin duda mejora su situación.**

 **Natsuki empezó a recibir pequeños flashback de su vida pasada, de como un chico de ojos morados y cabellos plateados le hablaba y de cómo enfrentaba Reito mas un sin números de habilidades que llegaban como agua al molino.**

 **N-** ¡DHURAAAAAAAAN! **-se le escucho gritar y surgiendo al lado de ella un aisber de hielo rompiéndose en pedazos, se encontraba un lobo del tamaño de un edificio, soltando vapor helado por su nariz mientras mostrabas los colmillos esperando a que su dueña le ordenase-** hijo renacido, congela todo lo que me haga daño y protege a mis seres queridos- **ordeno y en contestación recibió un gran rugido para después ver como los alumnos del colegio enemigo caían al suelo casi muertos por el frio dejando en pie solo a Reito y a Tate.**

 **R-** pero, que- **dijo asombrado de ver a sus compañeros caer y a sus rivales en pie.**

 **T-** Reito, me puedes decir contra quien nos enfrentamos- **dijo pálido mirando a una peli cobalto de ojos tan fríos con el mismo hielo.**

 **R-** hasta donde yo sé, una rencarnada ex hime- **dijo acordándose de la explicación de Nagui, dejando sorprendido a Tate, los dos fijan su mirada en Natsuki y de un salto llego hasta donde Shizuru quien los miraba con fuego y repulsión en los ojos, volteo el rostro hacia Natsuki recibiendo gustosa el beso brindado para después volver a mirarlos pero de manera diferente ahora ya no había ni una pisca de asco u odio, ahora en sus ojos pudieron apreciar sed de sangre y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sin vida, miraron a Natsuki y fue peor pues vieron frialdad combinada con la sed de sangre hacia dirigidas hacia ellos.**

 **Shi-** ara, pido excusas a mis queridos compañeros, pero les ruego se retiren de la batalla y den la espalda el enemigo y por nada volteen a mirar- **ordeno con voz fría y con un fuerte HAI Shizuru-SAMA todos se posicionaron a las espalda de sus líderes y como se los ordenaron dieron la espalda a lo que fuera que vaya a pasar.**

 **N-** madre te pido disculpas por lo que vayas a ver pero no la detendré- **dijo al aire y a su pedido recibió una luz verde que de seguro era una bengala, porque si puede que Saeko y Kazumi no estuviera hay presente pero ellas pueden observar todo desde monitor de su computador ya que toda Japón tiene cámaras de vigilancia por cada rincón de cada calle, así que sin más mando la señal en verde para darle a entender a su cachorra que estaba más que de acuerdo con la decisión tomada y nada ni nadie podría detenerlas por otro lado Nagui estaba soltando sus últimas ataduras para estar libre y poder presentarse como era debido ante sus mas fieras guerreras, las amantes eternas.**

 **Nag-** pronto muy pronto todos estarán a mis pies, si las tengo a ellas nadie se me impondrá y quien lo haga recibirá la muerte como castigo- **dijo ya libre de ataduras y dirigiéndose hacia la liberta con un único propósito, volverse rey.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Muy buenas tardes mañanas noches como me les va, espero bn** **les traigo este cap antes de tiempo por lo feliz que me siento, mi equipo gano el partido quedando 2-1 y por ello les traigo un cachito de felicidad y la respuesta a la adivinanza 1080 x 1080 es igual a FUL HD, no voy a mentir los que multiplicaron y dieron el resultado estaban cerca porque ese resultado es la cantidad que se necesita de megapíxeles para poder ver un video de you tobe a 1080p por ello tienen media victoria si me adivinan la siguiente pues automáticamente ganarían, y pregunten que en el prox cap les contesto sin mas le dejo XD**

 **Los personajes bla bla bla a sus respetivos dueños.**

 **El improvisado campo de batalla en el cual se encontraban estaba en un fúnebre silencio pues después de que Shizuru dio la orden a sus compañeros escolares nadie dijo nada hasta ahora.**

 **Shi-** necesito que Natsuki acabe con Kanzaki para que no me tenga y no tengas clemencia pero sobre todo no pierdas el control- **dijo a lo que recibió solo un asentimiento de cabeza-** Yukino han traeré a Haruka de vuelta- **dijo para la tranquilidad de todos y es que contaban con poco tiempo ya que Haruka se encuentra herida y desangrando al lado de Yuishi, sin más las dos de un salto estuvieron ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de sus adversarios y sin previo aviso ni pérdida de tiempo las dos en perfecta coordinación, encestaron sus primeros golpes a sus adversarios Natsuki dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda de Reito un puño sin retener su fuerza mandándolo de inmediato a un buen vuelo de aterrizaje contra la pared más cercana, por su lado Tate recibió un golpe directo en su genitales dejando inmediatamente débil, para después colocar los dedos de la mano derecha juntos sin serrar la mano levanto el brazo y con frialdad miro a Tate tomándose sus genitales con ambas manos arrodillado pero sin ningún sentimiento de culpa en los ojos por lo que con frialdad le atravesó el pecho provocando que por causa del dolor Tate gritara fuertemente atrayendo la atención de Reito quien no se había movido del lugar por estar semi inconsciente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que su anhelación le atravesaba el pecho a su primo con la mano desnuda de cualquier arma y que con frialdad y de tajo le arranco el corazón manchando levemente su rostro y eso fue todo lo que necesito para que la espada lo poseyera por completo convirtiendo sus uñas en garras sus ojos de color amarillo intensos y una sombra negra cubriéndole por completo.**

 **R-** ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- **salió espantosamente de su garganta dándole el aviso a Natsuki para ver hacia donde se dirigía, directo hacia Shizuru, quien solo vio como Natsuki fue tacleada logrando que se le abrió un poco la cabeza por coplearse contra el suelo de forma fuerte, y su corazón casi se detuvo si bien quería correr e ir hasta donde se encontraba su Natsuki, no pudo por la sombra que obstaculizo su visión, llenándola de más ira y odio por ser ese obstáculo el ocasionan te del golpe y la herida de su amor y su amiga así que sin más perdió el control.**

 **Shi-** Kiyohime- **nombro y como si invocara al infierno la tierra se abrió dejando ver a unas de las peores pesadillas de los seres humanos, hidra apareció frente a Shizuru en su forma mecánica.**

 **Hi-** _por mucho esperamos a que nuestra señora recordara, por mucho esperamos ver la sangre reflejada en sus ojos, por mucho esperamos ver la sonrisa de satisfacción al momento de quitar una vida y ahora por fin volvemos a ser convocados ante nuestra única ama, amiga y madre, dinos madre el conjuro y nuestra orden y nosotros hidra la cumpliremos sin chistar-_ **dijo a Shizuru a través de su mente.**

 **Shi-** hijo que nada en ríos de sangre, yo Shizuru Fujino te acepto como tal y ordeno proteger lo que más me importa sin fallecer y sin piedad pues ahora eh perdido cualquier rastro de humanidad- **conjuro tranquila pero con voz fría, para gozo de hidra que se sintió tan feliz que no pudo contener su exclamación.**

 **Hi-** ¡MADRE HA HABLADOOOOO!- **sin más expuso de una de sus bocas huma blanco y espeso haciendo aparecer una hermosa Naginata la cual fue compañera antigua y actual de Shizuru, quien la tomo sin vacilar lista para enfrentar a lo que alguna vez fue considerado humano.**

 **Shi-** ven, te hare pagar por el preciado elixir de vida que mi Natsuki a derramado- **dijo y como si la sombra entendiera se abalanzo empuñando en alto la Katana dispuesta a atravesar con ella el pecho de Shizuru quien atenta a cada movimiento esquivo el ataque con solo mover el cuerpo elegantemente hacia un lado y contra ataco dándole con el palo de la Naginata en la mano empuñada de la sombra logrando que esta soltara la Katana, si bien pensó que con ello Kanzaki volvería a la normalidad se equivocó con gusto ya que así no tendría motivos para salvarle y poder matarle como quisiera y sonriendo sin gracia pero sedienta de sangre se abalanzó contra la sombra manejando con maestría el arma dada por su hijo quien veía la escena encantado, ver como acertaba cada golpe sí que fuera mortal para que la sombra sufriera y enfureciera más, ver como sonreía cada vez que acertaba le conmovía el corazón pero nada se comparaba con ese mirar de ojos amatistas reflejando sed de sangre y por ello se juró que nunca más iba a dejar que sufriera si bien en su rencarnación pasada sufrió por culpa de una maldita loba como solía decirle a quien protegió sin importar el dolor, en esta ve que lucha para protegerle y sin rastro alguno de sufrimiento más bien lucha con odio pero no hacia el lobo si no hacia la sombra y por vez primera se dio el tiempo de observar su entrono encontrando a algunas de las ex himes mas a jóvenes de espalda a lo que su madre hacia hasta dar con lo que atormentaba el corazón de su madre, la maldita loba estaba inconsciente y con sangre saliéndole de la cabeza, se acercó hacia Natsuki y paso su lengua por su herida logrando que esta despertara por el dolor que la saliva acida de hidra causo en ella.**

 **N-** pero que- **dijo sorprendida al ver como su mujer manejaba con elegancia y maestría esa arma extraña que empuñaba, después poso la vista en la figura imponente de hidra y todos sus recuerdos regresaron de golpe y con ellos el nombre y rostro del ser más despreciable a su vista Nagui Homura.**

 **Hi-** veo que recordarte loba maldita- **dijo mordaz recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de la peli cobalto.**

 **N-** bienvenida Kiyohime y perdona por hacer sufrir a tu madre en vida pasada- **dijo para sorpresa de hidra.**

 **Hi-** ahora entiendo que vio madre en ti- **dijo dejando confundida a Natsuki, quien la miro con cara interrogante para después posar sus ojos a un Reito aullando de dolor arrodillado en el suelo motilado del brazo izquierdo-** madre nunca deja de sorprenderme, mira que quitarle la maldición a punta de tortura es de admirar.

 **Shi** -Kiyohime- **llamo tranquila.**

 **Hi-** si madre- **acato de inmediato colocándose a su lado.**

 **Shi-** entrega la Katana a su verdadera dueña- **dijo sin quitar la vista de Reito.**

 **Hi-** como digas, madre eh curado a tu novia- **dijo obteniendo su atención para después posarla en Natsuki quien sonreía como boba enamorada.**

 **Shi** -buen chico por ello te daré de comer un premio- **dijo mirando a Kiyohime y pudo ver de sus ojos un brillo de felicidad, saco de quien sabe dónde (no sé de dónde -_-U) el corazón aun tibio de Tate y se lo ofreció, regalo que fue aceptado con gusto por Kiyohime ya que ese corazón significaba que su madre le quería presente en su próxima vida.**

 **Que les pareció XD la adivinanza es le alzo la falda y le chupo los pelos.**

 **No piensen mal XD.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenos díastardenoche, como están espero súper lamento la demora de verdad es que actualice mi Windows 7 a 10 y al instalar el Word fue una odisea, además de que pronto entrare a trabajar y me quedara poco tiempo por ello actualizare más seguido…creo (-_-U) pero dejando eso de lado déjenme felicitar a los ganadores que son:** **natsuxshizu 4 ever** **,** **Shinat23 Chat'de'Lune,** **Ali,** **Taiga y** **NatsuShiz pues que creen le acertaron y aunque algunos pensaron mal no se equivocaron es el mango y por ello les diré como repartiré el premio, ustedes darán las características del personaje más la personalidad y de cada una yo sacare el cosas para el personaje que aparecerá en el próximo cap, el nombre lo sacare de las iniciales de cada uno no siendo más los saludos a:**

 **Marlen, IsatyAmore2, Jen, Rp v, OSIRIS VALENSKY y por su pollo a los ganadores, gracias por leer el fic y gracias también a Chat'de'Lune por corregirme de verdad que me sirvieron de mucho**

 **A LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Pov Natsuki:**

 **Listos estábamos para partir y descansar de este tedioso día pero no todo sale como uno lo espera verdad, y es por ello que mi madre está ahora pisándole el rostro a una persona que conozco muy bien, este tipo se nos apareció soltando basura de mientras la amiga de mi mujer está siendo atendida por mi ma-suegra.**

 **-** ma, porqué le maltratas- **pregunto extrañada ya que una cosa es que yo lo conozca pero mi mama.**

 **S-** porque este granuja me debe mucho y su vida está en juego- **dijo mientras ejercía más presión, bueno ese tipo se merece eso y mucho más.**

 **-** pero que te hiso, para que le ataques de esa forma- **digo extrañada pero disfrutando de lo que veo, eso mami písale más duro que tu tacón se le entierre.**

 **S-** pues veras hija- **dijo mientras le quitaba el pie del rostro y lo levanta-** este joven llamado Nagi Homura fue el causante de toda mi locura en vidas pasadas, pero idiota fui yo por creerle- **dijo mientras le daba un buen derechazo en la pansa de verdad mi mama es increíble y es que cuando se enoja, espera dijo vidas pasadas.**

 **-** espera vidas pasadas, ma no me digas que tu…

 **S** -sí, recuerdo todo a la perfección y siempre es lo mismo desde mi primera reencarnación que fue en la era medieval, si no es tu padre, es el padre de Shizuru o la familia Marguerite o es la familia Homura quien nos trunca el camino, pero esta vez no, esta vez dios se apiado de nosotras Natsuki para que alcancemos lo que es la felicidad sin sufrir tanto, es decir que ninguno de nuestros seres queridos y personas allegadas llegaran a morir- **me dijo y yo estoy sin palabras, mi mama recuerda mucho más que una sola vida y por lo que escucho siempre o muere ella o muero yo o las personas que amamos yo solo asentí con mi cabeza a modo de entendimiento pues no me atrevo a hablar, por primera vez en esta vida mi mama tiene una mirada fría y calculadora, sonríe sin ninguna emoción y aprieta la mano empuñada como conteniendo el odio, frustración y las ganas de matar a todo aquello que nos hace mal y eso me causo un poco de miedo-** llévenlo a los calabozos mientras yo llamo al padre este- **ordeno y como rayo aceptaron, Haruka ya está fuera de peligro y fue trasladada a un hospital cercano al colegio por si las mosca, claro acompañada de Yukino y las demás, mientras Shizuru y yo esperamos a que mi mama se desocupe, para saldar cuentas de vidas pasadas.**

 **Fin Pov Natsuki.**

 **Mansión Homura:**

 **-** maldición, como se dejó atrapar, es que no sé por qué me salió tan estúpido- **renegaba furioso el señor de la mansión de nombre Kenozuke.**

 **-** y que esperabas, fallo en vidas pasadas que te hiso pensar lo contrario esta vez- **dijo una señora de unos 30 años cabello verde pálido oscuro y ojos color uva pálido de nombre Nanami Margarite.**

 **Ke-** no lo sé, solo creí en el- **Dijo desanimado mientras bebía una copa de Vero Merlot.**

 **Nan-** pues sigue siendo tu hijo y por desgracia mi sobrino, así que levanta el ánimo y utilicemos esta oportunidad a nuestro favor, se nos acaba el tiempo- **dijo caminando hacia a la salida.**

 **Ke-** pues entonces cometamos genocidio- **dijo siguiendo a su prima.**

 **Fuka Viola Gakuen – despacho de la directora.**

 **Se encontraba una furiosa Saeko dando vuelta en la oficina seguida por una intranquila Natsuki, mientras que eran observadas por las dos Fujino que tomaban tranquilamente de su taza de té sentadas y analizaban la situación.**

 **K-** mi Saeko no resolverá nada, dando vueltas como gallina- **dijo de manera tranquilizadora.**

 **Sh-** y mi Natsuki siguiéndole solo lograra abrirle un hueco al piso- **dijo para después beber de su te.**

 **SN-** ¡URUSEIII!- **gritaron y cometieron un terrible error sin darse cuenta por lo que siguieron dando vueltas como leonas enjauladas.**

 **KSH-** ara- **dijeron al unísono y con voz seseante logrando llamar la atención de las dos Kugas llevándoles a darse cuenta de su error y detenerse al ver como los ojos color rojizos les miraban con picardía.**

 **K-** parece que mi Saeko a olvidado como tratarme- **dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente, pero de manera sensual hacia la salida seguida de su mini doble que imitaba perfectamente bien a su mama, logrando que las dos Kugas tragaran en seco.**

 **Sh-** sabemos bien que están estresadas y frustradas por la respuesta del papa de Nagui, pero eso no es excusa para levantarnos la voz y mandarnos a callar- **dijo dándole la espalda a las dos Kugas y mirando la espada de su progenitora.**

 **K-** es por ello que desde este momento-

 **SH** -no escucharan nuestra voz-

 **K** -les prohibimos que se nos acerquen-

 **Sh** -mi madre dormirá conmigo hasta que decidamos lo contrario-

 **KSh-** hasta entonces gokigueyo- **dijeron al unísono y salieron sin mirar atrás.**

 **N-** ma-

 **S-** humm-

 **N** -la regamos-

 **S-** y para colmo Kenozuke no se quedará tranquilo, vez si no es tu padre o el padre de Shizuru es la familia Homura o margarite- **dijo con frustración.**

 **Mientras tanto:**

 **Kenozuke y Nanami se encontraban frente a Yohko quien se negaba a entregarles el maletín que sostenía.**

 **K-** mira o no los das a las buenas o esa cosa que tienes por pareja pagara por tus actos- **amenazo sin ninguna emoción.**

 **Yoh-** no se atreverían- **dijo débilmente.**

 **Nan-** que no, ni sabes de lo que somos capaces- **dijo reflejando en sus ojos la peor cosa que un ser humano puede reflejar y eso es la locura y por ello Yohko le entrego el maletín.**

 **Yoh-** sé que llevare parte de la culpa por dárselos, pero su destino será morir y nunca regresar- **dijo firmemente.**

 **Nan-** en eso te equivocas, pues siempre regresamos- **dijo para después retirarse del lugar seguida por su primo, dejando sola a Yohko.**

 **Yoh-** eso creen- **dijo para después marcar a su teléfono celular-** Amor ya es hora, si lo sé pero…está bien te espero….ya están aplicadas….cuando estemos juntas….que a Saeko san también acaso quieres que muera…..estas segura….en ese caso se la aplico a ambas…..también te amo…..si tú también….bye- **colgó-** bien las cartas ya están echadas y espero que esta vez ganemos- **dijo recogiendo sus cosas para dirigirse a Fuka viola Gakuen.**

 **Se viene lo grande, nos leemos la próxima :-3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Muy buenas tardes mañana noches como están espero bn, como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traje este nuevo cap, un saludo a: vNatsuShiz, Isatyamore, Rp v, Chat'de'Lune, shinat 23, Ali y Taiga, se que se preguntaran muchas cosas pero les aclaro que las palabras en el testo anterior son las correctas y por ultimo pero no menos importante un saludo a todo aquellas personas que leen el fic isn comentar de verdad gracias, ahora si a.**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Recuerden que Mai hime no me pertenece solo los personajes inventados XD.**

 **frente a una capsula de cristal se encontraba el señor Homura, admirando lo. que por tantos siglos sus ancestros anhelaban**.

 **Sr Hom** -por fin despertaras, por fin nuestros deseos se realizarán- **dijo con anhelo y nostalgia.**

-deja de mirarla tanto o puede que la gastes- **dijo su cuñada con algo de desespero.**

 **Sr Ho-** como quiere que este, si ya solo nos falta ella para poder obtener el poder de esas himes **\- dijo volteando a ver a su cuñada quien le miraba con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas.**

-pero el cómo te comportas es ridículo, tanto que me enerva o_O- **dijo molesta, y con justa razón si lograron quitarle el par de inyecciones de las amantes eternas a Yohko para poder utilizarlas en el sujeto dentro de la capsula hace dos días, logrando que sr Homura quedara como en trance divagando y celebrando frente al mendigo cristal.**

-bien pues llámame ridículo y enójate las veces que quieras, ya que seguiré comportándome de esta forma hasta que ella despierte- **dijo seguro y serio volviendo a la antigua posición.**

\- 囧 Dios dame paciencia y en el alma resistencia- **dijo lamentándose y resignándose.**

 **Fuka Viola Gakuen:**

 **Una madre y una hija intentaban por todos los medios contentar y ser perdonadas por sus respectivas parejas.**

 **S** -vamos amor perdóname si, no lo volveré a hacer T_T-

 **N** -fui una loca y me ofusqué- **dijeron con cara de lamento**.

 **K** -te perdono solo si no lo vuelves a hacer- **dijo tranquila mientras leía un libro y bebía té cómodamente en su puesto en la oficina de dirección mientras que su hija sonreía al estilo Fujino son decir ni una sola palabra.**

 **Shi-** ara, a mi Natsuki no le resultara tan fácil- **dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y con voz neutra.**

 **N** -que tengo que hacer- **dijo decidida**.

 **Shi-** tienes que consentirme en todos los aspectos posibles- **dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.**

 **N-** en ese caso, me permite una cita bella dama- **dijo como galán encantador ofreciendo su mano, sacándole una sonrisa a su princesa.**

 **Shi-** por supuesto- **dijo tomando la mano ofrecida con una sonrisa.**

 **Tok tok:**

 **Se escuchó justo antes de que Natsuki abriera la puerta de dirección para llevar a de la mano a Shizuru a la cita recién planeada.**

 **S-** eso si es raro- **dijo mirando a Katsumi quien se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.**

 **N-** voy a abrir- **dijo y como medida de precaución coloco a Shizuru en la párate de atrás para así a ser de escudo humano, una vez echo se dispuesto a abrir la puerta si vacilación rebelando a nada más y nada menos que a Yohko.**

 **Shi-** ara esto sí que es raro de ti- **dijo sonriendo levemente.**

 **Yoh-** sabes bien que no saldría del hospital si no fuera estrictamente necesario- **dijo seriamente mientras entraba en la oficina y se detenía justo en frente de Saeko.**

 **S-** a que se debe tu visita- **pregunto en tono neutro.**

 **Yoh-** veras, el padre de Nagui me visito no hace poco y me arrebato aquellas inyecciones que solo son compatibles con las himes, no se para que con certeza por ello vine aquí a suplicarles que se inyecten esto- **dijo sacando dos inyecciones una de color amatista y otra de color azul hielo-** sé que desconfían y si yo estuviera en su posición también desconfiaría, pero o confían en mi o mueren a manos de Homura San- **dijo con determinación en la voz.**

 **S-** te juro que si eso me mata vendré desde el más haya y te jalare las patas- **dijo con voz amenazadora mientras tomaba la inyección color azul hielo y se la aplicaba, Katsumi le siguió sin decir ni una palabra tomando la de color amatista-** solo por curiosidad, cuales son los efectos de la inyección- **pregunto con nerviosismo.**

 **Yoh-** ah, tendrán los mismos poderes que sus hijas- **dijo mientras señalaba a las nombradas quienes en ningún momento se movieron del lugar eliminando parcialmente su existencia, una cosa es que sus madres se enteraran de la locura de las himes y otra muy diferente es que tu madre se convierta en una.**

 **Shi-** ara, creo que nos tocara entrenar a nuestras madres- **dijo mientras sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de pura maldad.**

 **K-** Shizuru ni siquiera lo pienses- **dijo en tono de advertencia.**

 **Shi-** pero entonces como pretendes dominar ese poder en tan corto tiempo- **dijo con su típica sonrisa Fujino, Katsumi la miro con ojos de estas, castigada cosa que hiso sonreír mas a Shizuru.**

 **K-** como abuses me desquitare con tu Natsuki- **dijo a modo de advertencia logrando que Shizuru dejara de sonreír y abriera un poco los ojos.**

 **N, S-** are?- **pronunciaron al unísono al no comprender la situación.**

 **Shi-** no te creo- **dijo aguantando la respiración.**

 **K-** que me lo impide- **dijo retando a Shizuru con la mirada.**

 **N, S-** areee? **-siguen perdidas -_-!**

 **Shi-** Saeko sama- **dijo segura.**

 **K-** a ella todavía no la eh perdonado- **dijo mientras sonreía al estilo Fujino.**

 **N, S-** arerere?- **todavía perdidas -_-U**

 **Shi-** mi Natsuki no me engañaría y menos con su ma-suegra- **dijo temblando de ira y lista para retar a su madre con su ultima carta.**

 **N, S-** aaaaah- **dijeron calmadas y entendiendo de que iba la cosa-** que ¡QUEEEEEE!

 **K-** ara, en eso tienes toda la razón así que solo la drogare- **dijo sonriendo al estilo Fujino.**

 **Shi-** yo jamás lo permitiría- **dijo mientras se calmaba.**

 **K-** te amarraría con cadenas, te dormiría y te encerraría en los calabozos librándome de ti para después comerme a tu Natsuki- **dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente.**

 **Shi-** ara, en ese caso no me has dejado opción madre, por lo que- **dijo ya calmada mientras se acercaba a Saeko y sin que esta se diera cuenta le rosaba son un poco la cien causando en Saeko que mirara extrañada y casi a punto de llorar a Katsumi, mientras que esta miro con nerviosismo a su hija.**

 **k-** que le hiciste- **pregunto nerviosa.**

 **Shi-** le borre los recuerdos que tiene de ti haciéndole creer que está muerta y modifique solo un poco los recuerdos que tiene de Natsuki y de mi- **dijo tranquila, vio a Natsuki y vio en su mirar asombro y decepción-** _es que nunca va a aprender a confiar en mi-_ **pensó con dolor.**

 **K-** vale ganas esta- **dijo mientras suspiraba por lo que Shizuru volvió a rozar la cien de Saeko devolviéndola a la normalidad-** malvada- **dijo mientras sonreía al estilo Fujino.**

 **Shi-** aprendí de ti- **dijo sonriendo igual que su mama.**

 **Los días pasaron mientras entrenaban y eran reconquistadas, Saeko haciendo de todo para que Katsumi la perdone y Natsuki portándose romántica con Shizuru para que esta le hablase ya que desde aquella "discusión" con su ma-suegra no le ha dirigido la palabra.**

 **N-** vamos shiz dime en que falle si- **rogaba por millonésima vez Natsuki mientras salían del colegio a hacer algunas compras.**

 **Shi-** dudaste de mi- **dijo con la voz dolida y deteniéndose a un metro de distancia de la entrada del colegio.**

 **N-** cuando- **dijo una muy sorprendida Natsuki.**

 **Shi-** el día de la discusión con mi mama, cuando le borre los recuerdos a Saeko sama- **dijo con voz tranquila mientras apretaba la falda del uniforme.**

 **N-** yo….que querías que hiciera si jugaste con la mente de mi mama- **dijo histérica.**

 **Shi-** Natsuki, no hay una sola vida pasada en donde confíes en mí, si no me tratas de traidora, es de loca asesina o enferma- **dijo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Natsuki-** dime si esto va a continuar así y yo con gusto te dejo libre, no quiero sufrir más- **dijo y solo quedo el silencio entre las dos por segundos que parecieron una eternidad, cuando Shizuru se disponía a hablar fue sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo de parte de Natsuki.**

 **N** -lo….siento, no volverá a ocurrir- **dijo sin deshacer el abraso-** prometo, que no dudare de ti, así te estén controlando para que hagas algo malo no dudare- **dijo mientras sentía espasmos en el cuerpo de Shizuru sinónimo de que estaba sollozando.**

 **Shi-** aun si te torturan con lo que más quieres- **pregunto con voz medio quebrada logrando que Natsuki desasiera el abraso para mirarla fijamente a los ojos donde Shizuru encontró seguridad y determinación.**

 **N-** lo que más quiero… no lo que más amo, mi vida eres tu- **dijo logrando que Shizuru sonriera de verdad para después besarla lenta y romántica mente.**

 **Shi-** mejor ágamos esas compras- **dijo cuándo se separaron, compraron las cosas que iban a comprar y regresaron al instituto encontrándose con al parecer alguien extraviado de** **Jean** **ajustados** , **Zapatillas de skater son sin anudar y sudadera bordo con detalles amarillos, de unos 16 años cabello cobalto y ojos amatistas quien observaba como colarse en el plantel-** ara- **dijo llamando la atención de la joven.**

 **Pov Shi:**

 **-** ara- **dije al ver como esa joven observaba atentamente nuestra escuela, acaso ¿será una nueva estudiante?**

 **-** mis-ke-ta- **dijo mientras me señalaba, pero yo no la conozco.**

Ara, acaso nos conocemos- **dije a lo que ella solo sonrió, volteé a mirar a Natsuki, pero ella solo se alzó de hombros por lo que volví a mirar a la chica.**

 **N-** pero qué?- **dijo mi Natsuki molesta y con toda razón ya que sin darme cuenta esta chica me robo un beso.**

 **-** sabes mejor de lo que soñé- **dijo al separarse de mi para después saborearse los labios.**

 **N** -yo la mato- **dijo y de verdad le creí si no fuera por esta chica quien ahora besaba a mi Natsuki.**

 **Fin Pov Shiz.**

 **Na-** no inventes- **dijo asombrada quien salía a ver porque sus dos líderes se demoraban tanto**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola como me les va espero y super** **pdo disculpas por el retraso pues cuando estaba escribiendo el fic me quede blockeada en la mitad y tuve que leer varios fic y combinarlos con barias películas para que me saliera esto que espero que les guste, un saludito a todos como siempre y un feliz día del amor y la amistad que lo pasen bomba entre amigos y la persona que os gusta o de la que ya son pareja yo la pasare con mi familia** **sin mas a LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 **Los personages blablablá a sus respectos dueños porque si fueras mies los personajes de este anime sacaría película y el live action**

 **Una estocada hacia la cabeza, una esquivada por el contrario hacia abajo, una estocada al flanco derecho, de un salto retrocede el contrario para esquivarlo mientras sonríe, sonrisa que detesta su atacante enfureciendo más, esto ha estado ocurriendo desde hace diez minutos, sin resultado alguno.**

 **-** ara, ara cálmate por favor, que no es para tanto- **decía mientras esquivaba un posible corte que iba dirigido a su garganta.**

 **Shi-** ara, veremos si sigues con eso una vez que te degollé- **dijo con su típica sonrisa marcada en la cara y voz seseante.**

 **N-** Shizuru, amor cálmate mira que- **no termino por la mirada de tu y yo después arreglamos y si dices algo más te ira peor que le lanzo Shizuru.**

 **Na-** huy cachorra aro si que la regaste, primero te dejas robar un beso y entiendo eso no fue culpa tuya, lo que no entiendo es porque dejaste que ese beso durara como media hora- **dijo extrañada**

 **N-** que no fue tanto, fueron como diez minutos, y fue sin querer, te juro que esos labios son iguales a los de zuru- **dijo también extrañada.**

 **Na-** pues iguales o no, eso no te hace inocente- **dijo mientras veía a la desconocida esquivar con dificultad un ataque de Shizuru.**

 **-** ara, cuidado con esa cosa que es filosa y puntiaguda- **dijo sorprendida ya que si no estuviera bien entrenada de seguro hubiera perdido el brazo.**

 **Shi-** ara, no te preocupes que si se entierra sentirás un dolor agradable- **dijo mientras sonreía macabramente, provocando que la desconocida se pensara muy bien los próximos movimientos por lo que eligió la mejor solución.**

 **-** y si hablamos como personas civilizadas- **propuso pues de seguir con ese ritmo seguro y la que pierde seria ella.**

 **Shi-** de acuerdo, sígueme- **dijo guardando la naginata, esta respuesta dejo en asombro a Natsuki y a nao pues Shizuru Fujino no se detiene una vez que se activa su modo sangriento así que las dos se miraron y en un acuerdo silencioso decidieron mandar un mensaje a quien es la voz de la razón.**

 **Mansión Homura:**

 **Ke-** no está, no está, no está, no está- **decía en su paranoia al ver la capsula rota y sin el sujeto dentro-** DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAAAAAA.

 **Nana-** pues gritando no la encontraras Kenozuke- **dijo tranquila mientras tacleaba coordenadas en la computadora del laboratorio intentando rastrear al sujeto en fuga antes de que sea demasiado tarde-** si no la encontramos pronto, no podremos reprogramarla- **dijo desesperada.**

 **Ke-** por qué, porqueporqueproqueporqueporqueporqueporquePORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- **repetia con frustración halándose el cabello con ambas manos para luego recibir una sonora cachetada por parte de su cuñada**

 **Nana-** deja ya la paranoia, di con su dirección y ya envíe a alguien competente para recuperarla- **dijo mientras le sostenía por los hombros con mirar decidida.**

 **Ke-** a quien- **pregunto al tiempo que se calmaba.**

 **Nana-** a tu sobrina preferida- **dijo con orgullo.**

 **Kuga Viola Gakuen, dormitorio ShiNat:**

 **Se encontraban sentada en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesa para te mirándose mutuamente y en un tenso silencio que Shizuru decidió romper.**

 **Shi-** cómo te llamas- **pregunto con su habitual acento kyotoben y sonrisa al estilo Fujino.**

 **-** mi nombre es Chaita y vengo para ver a mis padres, lamento este pequeño alboroto que se formó por mi causa pues no era mi intención- **dijo sinceramente.**

 **Shi-** y eso que tiene que ver con que nos hayas besado- **dijo con tono neutral.**

 **Ch-** que esa es la única manera de encontrarlos veras cuando desperté me encontraba en un ataúd de crista lleno de agua y extrañamente podía respirar sin ahogarme, todo a mi alrededor parecía desolado pero muy bien cuidado, la luz era escasa dándole al lugar algo terrorífico por lo que intranquila rompí el cristal, el agua se derramo me puse lo primero que encontré y Salí de ahí camine durante horas hasta que me llego un leve recuerdo, uno de mis padres así que me dispuse a encontrarlos siguiendo a mi instinto, pero mi búsqueda a llegado a su fin- **dijo con sonrisa orgullosa.**

 **Na-N-** no entendemos- **dijeron las dos al unísono quienes habían permanecido en silencio por miedo de estallar un volcán que por el momento estaba apenas volviendo a su estado normal, mientras que Shizuru pasaba de un color normal a blanco como el papel.**

 **Ch-** que cuando las bese comprobé su sabor y sin dudar puedo afirmar que tu- **dijo señalando a Natsuki-** eres mi papa y ella- **dijo señalando a Shizuru-** eres mi mama- **declaro segura, pero para nao y Natsuki fue más bien una broma, por lo que sin más se soltaron a reír haciendo que Chaita frunciera el ceño por no entender la causa de sus risas-** ara, que les parece gracioso.

 **N-** jajajajajaja creo que estas en un error, tú no puedes ser mi hija- **dijo con voz segura una vez calmada.**

 **Ch-** ara y eso porqué?- **pregunto confundida.**

 **Na-** porque para eso se necesita un pene y nosotras las mujeres no poseemos ninguno- **dijo con dureza.**

 **Ch-** ara, eso no es problema, verán mis padres en cierto modo no podían procrear, pero algo a lo que ellas llamaron el poder de una Otome se activó en esos cuerpos y sin querer mientras estaban expresando su querer yo fui concebida junto a mi hermana gemela, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo mama- **dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.**

 **Na-N-** pero eso es…. No puede… gemelas… pe… aaaaaah- **dijeron con frustración.**

 **Shi-** t..tu hermana como se llama- **pregunto fallándole la voz mientras trataba de no perder la calma.**

 **Ch-** Chiata Kuga Fujino- **dijo mirando los ojos color sangre de Shizuru quien trago saliva con dificultad.**

 **N-** como sabemos que no estas mintiendo- **pregunto de golpe saliendo del shock temporal.**

 **Ch-** ara, eso el fácil, si no mal recuerdo mama tiene a Kiyohime, mi hermana kiyo puede mostrale el pasado que ella desea para corroborar lo que eh dicho- **dijo y sin dudar Shizuru llamo a su hijo diciéndole que hacer y después todo se volvió negro por unos minutos hasta que un montón de voces conocidas y desconocidas pasaba haciendo eco y desapareciendo.**

 **Na-** wuau- **exclamo entre sorprendida y nerviosa.**

 **N-** tranquilízate araña, estamos pasando por una especie de túnel de memorias y seguirá así hasta que se detenga en el recuerdo que zuru quiere ver- **dijo tranquila mientras tomaba la mano de Shizuru.**

 **Dicho y hecho las voces se detuvieron y las luces que antes eran borrosas se aclararon situándolas en una época medieval, en medio de una gran guerra en donde ellas eran meras espectadoras.**

 **Aclaro que el nombre chaita y chiata lo saque de las iniciales de los ganadores de juego que se hiso la otra ves y también les aviso que como me encanta jugar jugaremos a elegir las acciones en los que se seguirá desarrollando la historia nos leemos la próxima.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Muy buenas tardes mañana noches como estan espero bn, aquí les traigo otro cap de esta loca historia que espero disfruten** **un saludito a: masspao, Chat'de'Lune, Jk, Taiga, Rp v, shinta y a Ali.**

 **Sé que quieren los capítulos más extensos pero es que mi cabeza no da para más así que se aguantan ;-) ok no tratare de hacerlos más larguitos pero no prometo nada sin más a**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic o historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, a excepción de los inventados**

 **Pasado:**

 **en un campo abierto donde solo se deberían de escuchar los sonidos de los animales silvestres ahora se escullaban gritos, choque de metales, el cabalgar de los caballos y en vez de hierba cuerpos inertes o desangrándose y esto solo significaba una cosa, guerra y en medio de ella se encontraba una joven de cabello color cobalto y mirada esmeralda quien bestia una armadura color azul plata con dijes de lobo y su casco representaba la cara del lobo antiguo, en sus manos empuñaba una hermosa katana que en vez de la hoja ser color plateado puro, su color era de un hermoso esmeralda.**

 **-** será mejor que te detengas Kansaki, con esto no harás que Shizuru vuelva a tu lado, mira la matanza que has armado- **dijo fríamente, mientras paraba las estocadas que su rival lanzaba.**

 **-** como te atreves, ella era mi prometida maldición- **exclamo enojado y dando golpes con su espada-** que un Kuga y encima una aberración echo hembra me arrebatara a la mujer más hermosa de todos los doce reinos, la hicieras tuya, y tuvieras hijas con ella cuando debí ser yo, mereces la muerte- **rabio y blandió con más fuerza la katana para encertarle un buen gol que fue detenido fácilmente por su rival.**

 **-** ya deja de hacer berrinche, y compórtate como lo que eres príncipe Kansaki Reito- **dijo y por fin desde que inicio el combate se dispuso a atacar.**

 **R-** CALLATE- **esquiva-** TU QUE SAVEZ KONO BAKEMONOOO- **grito enardecido embistiendo con fuerza a su enemigo para tratar, aunque sea de hacerla retroceder sin siquiera lograrlo, siguió golpeando fuerte y salvajemente descargando así su frustración mientras su enemiga le observaba con frialdad y seguridad en sus ojos, seguridad que demostraba que en cualquier centésima de segundos ella lo podría matar limpia y ferozmente, eso lo hiso enfurecer mas por lo que ataco con mas fuerza.**

 **-** detente de una vez Kansaki o terminaras muerto- **dijo calmadamente, pero reflejando un poco de molestia en su voz por la terquedad de ese príncipe orgulloso.**

 **R-** pues mátame, porque será de la única forma que oz deje en paz Kuga Natsuki- **dijo seguro por primera vez desde que comenzó esa guerra y deteniendo sus ataques-** sabes, mi único objetivo era matarte y reclamar a Shizuru y a sus hijas para mí, pero como no te puedo vencer y lo único que causaría que perdieras las ganas de vivir seria perder tu tesoro más preciado- **hablaba incoherentemente logrando confundir a Natsuki por el cambio tan brusco en que se tornó el ambiente de la batalla-** perderás a tus hijas y esposa- **dijo sonriendo sínica y desquiciadamente.**

 **N-** que hiciste- **pregunto con temor, sabe que su esposa e hijas están a salvo en el castillo siendo custodiadas por la mitad del ejercito del reino y sus más fieles guerreras, Nao, Haruka, Yukino, Mikoto, Mai y Nina, mientras ella está ahí en la guerra, entonces que es esa pesadez en su corazón.**

 **R-** nada, solo compre a unos cuantos soldados que en este mismo momento están matando a tu querida familia- **dijo sonriendo, y Natsuki perdió la razón, sin perder tiempo lo desarmo y clavo su katana en el pecho de Reito, este sorprendido sintió el filo del metal atravesarle para después causarle dolor, no lograba respirar bien por lo que supuso que el metal le debió atravesar parte del corazón y pulmón logrando así que la sangre entrara al pulmón afectado dificultando su respirar, pero aun así Reito sonrió victorioso mientras sujetaba con sus manos las manos de su enemigo quien empuñaba la katana para evitar que esta al sacarla causara más daño si bien su golpe es mortal sabía que mientras no se sacara la katana podría vivir unos minutos más para expresar sus deseos-** esa locura que tienes ahora en tus ojos, la tuve yo- **dijo con dificulta por el mal respirar y** **tosiendo de vez en cuando sangre-** cuando me entere que te quedaste con la que debía ser mi mujer, siéntela porque esa locura que tienes ahora es mi venganza y espero que dure eternamente- **dijo mientras perdía sangre y palidecía con cada segundo de sangre-** ahora la gran Natsuki Kuga a manchados sus manos de sangre por odio y ha perdido a su familia, dime que se siente perder tu honor como guerrera Kuga y familiar- **eso fue lo último que dijo pus Natsuki saco la katana terminando así con la vida del príncipe Reito, la batalla dio por terminada pues los enemigos vieron a su príncipe muerto por lo que optaron por rendirse, Natsuki tomo un caballo y galopo velozmente rumbo al castillo seguida de dos guardias reales, cuando llegaron la entrada del castillo se encontró con una de las escenas sangrientas pues encontró los cuerpos de la mitad de los ciudadanos del reino muertos en una pirámide y en la punta las cabezas de sus amigas engarzadas en un palo, rápido y veloz se bajó del caballo y corrió a adentrarse al castillo, recorrió veloz mente los pasillo para minutos después encontrar a su esposa muerta en la recamara matrimonial.**

 **N-** Shizuru- **pronuncio casi sin voz, Shizuru se encontraba en la cama matrimonial con las ropas desgarradas producidas por la resistencia a la segura violación y el cuello delicadamente degollado, murió con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el gran armario que ahora se encontraba abierto, Natsuki volteo la vista hacia el armario mientras de sus ojos se escapaban poco a poco las lágrimas, a paso lento se acercó al armario y con la mano temblándole pulso el botón con forma de serpiente escondido detrás de una esquina en la parte superior invisible a ojos curiosos y revelado solo a la familia real, una vez adicionado se rebeló ante ella dos hermosas niñas de 5 años abrasadas entre si mientras temblaban y sollozaban en silencio, una de cabello cobalto y ojos rubí sangre, y la otra de cabello color ocre y ojos color esmeralda asustadas miraron a la persona frente a ellas-** Chiata, Chaita- **las niñas reconociendo la voz de su papa se le lanzaron a los brazos mientras lloraban-** ya, ya estoy aquí- **dijo mientras las abrasaba con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlas, uno de sus soldados entro a la habitación apuradamente.**

 **-** mi rey, debemos irnos, frente al castillo se encuentran diez mil soldados del reino Homura y su príncipe esta con ellos- **informo, Natsuki se tensó y no le costó nada deducir de que todo lo que sucedió paso por los planes del reino Homura, miro a sus hijas, las cargo y a paso apurado las llevo por los pasillos del castillo hasta el sótano.**

 **N** -Chaita, se quedarán aquí a dormir como la princesa- **dijo mientras las acomodaba en una capsula del tamaño de una persona normal, que buena idea fue contratar a Midori y esposa.**

 **Cha-** como la bella durmiente- **pregunto mientras miraba como su papa acomodaba a su hermana en la "cama" que se encontraba frente a ella.**

 **N-** si mi vida, como la bella durmiente y quiero que cuando despierten nos busques a tu mama y a mí, de acuerdo- **pregunto a lo que Chaita asintió, una vez echo beso por última vez la frente de sus hijas y cero la capsula esta comenzó tirar un poco de humo anestesiólogo causando que las niñas se durmieran, unos segundos después la capsula se llenó de agua oxigenable especial (agua que un ser humano normal puede respirar como si fuera aire)-** encárguense de escóndelas y cuidarlas que yo hoy me reúno con mi amada- **dijo a los que sus dos soldados asintieron, si bien ellos quería luchar al lado de su rey sabían que si morían el linaje creado por la unión de los Kuga y los Fujino se perdería por completo, cada uno tomo una capsula y partieron por caminos diferente mientras su rey partía a una muerte segura.**

 **Presente:**

 **Na-** así que por eso no me gusta que me toquen la cabeza- **dijo con seguridad y mirando a Chaita quien asintió-** pues felicitaciones cachorro, eres padre y sin esfuerzo- **dijo a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Natsuki, quien suspiro con tristeza a lo que las tres se la quedaron mirando preguntando con el rostro el porqué de ese suspiro.**

 **N-** es que yo me quería esforzar- **dijo con tristeza a lo que Nao soltó una carcajada, Chaita se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y Shizuru se sonrojo.**

 **Sh-** pervertida.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello mimna como están espero bn, pido disculpas por el retraso a mi pc le dio por tener la pantalla azul y pues no pude hacer nada hasta ahora, me toco reformatear el compu al Windows XP TT_TT odio el Windows XP pero dejando de lado el drama con mi pc les contesto el msm a:**

 **= me alegro de verdad, al menos te hice el día** **.**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY=tu pregunta se responderá mientras lees ;-)**

 **Rp v = me alegra snif snif voy a llorar, a alguien le gusta mis locuras escritas XD perdón la tardanza culpa a chat de lune**

 **Isatyamore= continuación lista pero no te hare spoiler ya que ni yo misma se cómo continuar el fic, una dia me siento después de ver algún anime y pus me vienen ideas para el cap**

 **PubliAndes= yo también lo creo, pero eso díselo a mi cabeza jajaja**

 **Jk= lo pediste hay lo tienes espero y te guste ;-)**

 **Chat'de'Lune= lo siento cuando por fin compro otra bombilla mi pese entra en reinicio automático 4ever y todo lo escrito se pierde esto es lo que pude rescatar y eso porque me dio por guardarlo en mi cell que suerte verdad, ah y siento decirlo pero taiga tiene razón, Chaita salio con esa habilidad gracias a ti, que puedo decir me gusta joder wajajajaja XD**

 **shinat 23=te doy la razón** **y sobre la tardanza culpa a Chat'de'Lune ella quiso el cap más extenso y por ello sucedieron cosas, nada q hacer -_-**

 **Ali= te corrijo pilla no tremenda solo espera al prox cap tengo unas ideas que te dejaran anonadada**

 **También quiero saludar a todas aquellas persona que aunque no dejan mensaje pero se toma la molestia de leer mis locuras gracias de todo corazón ahora si sin mas a leerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

 **Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen, si fueran míos haría el anime mas suculentoso jejeje.**

- _que no me atrape, debo ir más rápido, más veloz-_ **pensaba una joven de 16 años cabello de color ocre figura esbelta y mirar de color esmeralda, mientras corría y saltaba por los techos de casas y de edificios-** _pero donde vine a parar-_ **se preguntaba observando con su avanzar los edificios, autos, casas, persona y su forma de vestir.**

 **-** no escaparas- **grito alguien a su espalda, su perseguidora la había alcanzado y si no apuraba el paso seguramente la atraparían.**

 **-** _piensa, que haría papa en esta situación, ya se-_ **se detuvo en seco para encarar a su perseguidor, levanto la mano al ver que se encontraba a un brazo de distancia y grito con fervor-** POR MI LINAGE; TE LLAMO ANTE MI, DHURAN- **del cielo callo un rayo justo en frente de su perseguidor quien resulto siendo una joven igual que ella de cabello color verde, observo como su perseguidora se detuvo casi a tiempo evitando así que el rayo la matara pero no que congelara sus pies, miro al cielo y observo con alegría que una especie de ojo de huracán se formaba en el-** no se quien seas, pero mi instinto me dice que eres un mal innecesario para mí, y yo siempre sigo mis instintos- **dijo sonriendo.**

 **Mientras tanto:**

 **Na-** pero que te sucede cachorro- **pregunto al ver a como su líder se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza, mientras era sujetada por Shizuru.**

 **Cha-** no puedo creerlo- **dijo con asombro en la voz y mirando un punto fijo.**

 **Sh-** que cosa- **pregunto al ver que Natsuki de a poco se mejoraba.**

 **Cha-** el cómo se abre un ojo de huracán en un sitio dimensional como es este- **dijo a lo que las tres prestaron atención, y con asombro pudieron observar cómo se abría un ojo de huracán que cada vez se hacía más grande y empezaba a succionar tratando de tragarse todo a su alcance, con fuerza desmedida.**

 **N-** creo que es demasiado tarde para salir de aquí, además siento que algo me llama a entrar a ese huracán- **dijo Natsuki levantada pues el dolor de cabeza se desvaneció.**

 **Ch-** pues si a papá le llama el huracán- **dijo mirando a Shizuru, quien entendió perfectamente la mirada de su hija.**

 **Sh-** ara- **dijo avanzando hacia el huracán mientras tiraba de la mano a Natsuki.**

 **Na-** es en serio- **dijo viendo como Chaita avanzaba sin dudar siguiendo a sus padres, después de suspirar decidió seguir a sus líderes-** solo espero que del otro lado pueda matar a alguien- **dijo ganándose un gruñido de aprobación por parte de Natsuki.**

 **Azotea de edificio:**

 **Fugitiva y captor se encontraban inmóviles en ese edificio, esperando paciente e impacientemente a que algo surgiera de ese ojo de huracán formado en el cielo, el captor impaciente avanzó un paso pero inmediatamente retrocedió al ver frente a ella como dos rayo de color azul seguido de uno rojo y otro cobrizo caían frente a ellas para después dejar ver como una confundida Natsuki emergía del rayo color azul seguida de Chaita, también observaron como de rayo color cobrizo salía una majestuosa Shizuru preparada para cualquier situación y al lado de ella una nao con institutos asesinos.**

 **Sh-** ara- **dijo observando a unas de sus tantas conquistas.**

 **Ch-** onee- **dijo asombrada.**

 **Na-** no digas, encontramos al miembro faltante de la manada y sin esfuerzo- **dijo mirando a Natsuki quien frunzo en ceño y le lanzó una mirada fulminante que la hiso reír-** pero cuando te vas a esforzar, cachorro holgazán-

 **N-** arañaaaa- **gruño a modo de advertencia.**

 **-** Chaita, eres tu verdad- **pregunto a lo que su gemela contesto asintiendo con la cabeza-** estas bien, encontraste a nuestros padres y quienes son esas personas- **pregunto con una ligera sonrisa de alegría y preocupación, Chaita iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la persona a quien habían estado ignorando.**

 **-** pero que hace mi Shizuru oneesama en un lugar tan peligroso como este- **dijo sonriendo y parándose de forma elegante, Nao, Natsuki y Chaita observaron a Shizuru esperando por una explicación.**

 **N** -tu Shizuru- **dijo molesta y mirando a su prometida.**

 **Sh-** ara, Tomoe san tiempo sin verte- **dijo ignorando la exclamación enojada de Natsuki.**

 **T-** lo mismo digo oneesama, mi cuerpo asi lo siente- **dijo sonriendo cual boba enamorada, y mirar lujuriosa.**

 **Na-** cachorro es idea mía o esta tipa le está mirando a Fujino de manera pervertida- **dijo en susurro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-** _pero quien se cree esa vomito de gargajo al hablarle asi a mi cuñada y jefa-_

 **Ch-** no nao san no es idea suya pero no alborote mas el fuego- **respondió por su padre ya que este se encontraba respirando agitadamente por aguantar el enojo que se estaba empezando a acumular en gran cantidad y de manera rápida.**

 **Sh-** ara, lo lamento pero tu cuerpo tendrá que aprender a vivir sin mi- **dijo con su típica sonrisa al estilo Fujino lanzándole una mirada a Natsuki para después mirara a nao quien capto el mensaje por lo que fue acercándose poco a poco a la gemela de Chaita.**

 **T-** q….que quieres decir onesama- **pregunto con temor.**

 **Sh-** ara, no es tan difícil de entenderlo, esas ocasiones no se volverán a presentar- **dijo firmemente mientras caminaba hasta colocarse al lado de Natsuki quien al sentirá cerca se tranquilizó y como si estuviera hechizada por la cercanía Natsuki le coge la mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras en su mirar se nota el amor que le profesa ganándose una sonrisa genuina de Shizuru por tal ternura, Tomoe quien observaba con temor se lleno de ira, apretó sus manos en forma de puños y miro a Natsuki con odio puro.**

 **T-** es por culpa de esa verdad- **pregunto lo obvio.**

 **Sh-** ara, esa tiene nombre, no es cierto amor- **dijo mirando a su prometida quien asintió a modo de entendimiento no sin antes decirle con la mirada que le debía una explicación.**

 **N-** Kuga Natsuki, líder del clan Yakusa, líder de la mitad del distrito de tokio y futura esposa de Shizuru Fujino- **dijo sin vacilación y mirando con orgullo a la chica de pelo color pasto.**

 **Nao ya se encontraba al lao de la gemela de Chaita y esta se tenso al momento.**

 **Na-** cálmate cachorra menor número dos- **le dijo a lo que esta alzo una ceja por el apodo-** mi nombre es no te importa, si quieres vivir vendrás con nosotros y estarás a salvo con tu hermana, si está de acuerdo sujeta mi mano- **la gemela de Chaita tomo la mano ofrecida y nao miro a su jefa quien mirándole de reojo rápidamente le comunico el estar preparada para retirarse por donde vinieron.**

 **T** -ku….kuga entonces las dos gemelas son tus… **no termino de decir porque Shizuru levantó la mano al cielo donde aun se podía apreciar el ojo de huracán y dentro de el se notaban colores azul, ocre y rojo producidos por los destellos de los rayos-** pero que- **dijo confundida al notar como una ventisca helada alrededor de Shizuru y las demás le evitaban la visibilidad.**

 **Sh-** ahora, Chaita agárrate de tu Natsuki, nao que espera- **ordeno y su orden fue captada de inmediato, Tomoe en frustración avanzo rápidamente cinco pasos pero el viento se iso más fuerte evitando así que se acercara más y obligando a levantar los brazos en frente de si para protegerse, observo a Shizuru y vio como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro más el mirar de quien te juega una mala broma se reflejaba se sus ojos de color rubí-** no veremos luego Margaritte san- **dijo antes de que un rayo color ocre callera en su brazo extendido al cielo haciendo que a su parecer Shizuru se desintegrara, a es rayo le siguieron mas pero de diferentes colores haciendo que quienes la acompañaba sufriera el mismo destino de Shizuru.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Muy buenas tardes mañana noches como están espero bien, perdón la demora este cap me consto escribirlo y cuando por fin lo logro la pc se me daña TT_TT el universo está en mi contra pero gracias a mi querido padre mi pc funciona a media pero funciona wiiiiiiii** **bien vamos con los saludos:**

 **Chat'de'Lune: lo siento este cap contiene mucho lemon pero solo cumplo con lo que me piden y pues en esta familia la que cargar los platos rotos son dos personas y esas somos tu y yo ;P pero no te preocupes luego vienen las recompensas jajajaj.**

 **Rp v: siento la demora pero este cap lo vale espero también te guste**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: que bueno, espero este también te encante ya que me fue difícil, en serio no se ni de donde saque el lemon -_- ah ya me acuerdo de mi manga favorito CITRUS jajajaja.**

 **Isatyamore: sus deseos son ordenes cof cof ok casi no querid , te quiero aclarar que shiz siempre fue virgen claro hasta que nat llego y bueno paso lo que tenía que pasar creo -_-U después aclaro lo de tomoe x shiz y que hacia la peli verde ahí** **lo de marcarla sucedió en este cap aunque no como todos creo que piensan en serio creo que este lemon esta defectuoso, pero no me culpen no se nada de esas cosas asi que solo cojo leo manga medio hart y plasmo lo que leo solo le cambio los nombres XD espero te guste el cap.**

 **También quiero saludar a todos aquellos que leen este fic pero no pueden dejar comentarios porque les dio pereza no tienen cuenta o no les alcanzo el time del siver ( sala donde rentas internet) los entiendo ya que cuando leo fic no suelo dejar comentarios y si dejo doy la opinión completa de todos los cap** **soy tremenda sin mas a:**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR**

 **Los personajes bla bla bla no me pertenecen ;p**

 **Saliendo del túnel de recuerdos se encontraban Shizuru, Natsuki, nao, Chaita y Chiata, quienes a llegar de regreso a la habitación shinat cada una tomo asiento en el lugar.**

 **Sh-** bien, es hora de que nos expliquen las cosas, sé que ustedes son nuestras hijas de otro tiempo y agradezco a Natsuki por ponerlas a salvo, pero porque cuando despertaron siguieron Buscándonos, porque no hicieron vida- **pregunto extrañada a lo que sus dos hijas suspiraron.**

 **Cha-** primero que nada quiero aclarar dos puntos, el primero es que si pude abrir el túnel de los recuerdo fue gracia al poder de mama- dijo mirando a su hermana quien asintió en compresión- y segundo que nada, vengo del futuro **\- dijo a lo que todas se sorprendieron y prestaron mayor Atención-** y ahora explicaré él porque es importante buscarlas, en el futuro fui raptada de la familia que se decana a cuidarme es decir del linaje tu fiable soldado papá, fui raptada por los kanzaki ellos borraron mi memoria y me presentaron ante mi hermana quien también fue raptada pero por los homura, nos mandaban a misiones ilegales todo el tiempo desde lavado de activo, como la entrega y preparación de la droga hasta matar, y todo para ellos gobernar bajo la sombra de los margaritte, todo bien hasta que nos mandato una misión de asesinato el la que nos pedian matarlas a ustedes si ustedes se llegaban a encontrar, al principio no nos importo y las mantuvimos vigilando, con el tiempo mama se comprometió con Tomoe y papá con una tipa de apellido searchs todo biem hasta que un dia lluvioso ustedes se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo para las dos, era hora de cumplir con nuestra misión pero cuando nos colocamos frente a ustedes tu mama me llamaste hija y papa llamo a Chiata cachorro, nuestra memoria volvió, las dejamos vivir y desparecidos mientras investigábamos sobre lo que nos había pasado y encontramos algo terrible, la hermana de nagui viajo al pasado para eliminar completamente el linaje Kuga y el Fujino, lo consiguió **\- dijo a lo que todos la miraron extrañados.**

 **N** \- pero no eres del futuro **-dijo confundida.**

 **Cha-** si lo soy, pero de un futuro alternativo en donde yo no he sido encontrada y la hermana de nagui no a nacido, por orden de mi hermana he roto la ley y la física pero creo que nada de eso importa ya que me EH vuelto a reunir con ustedes **\- termino de explicar, Natsuki salió sin decir palabra alguna junto con nao a contarle a su mama lo sucedido, minutos después nao regreso y se llevó a las gemelas a una habitación cercana para que descansaran dejando a Shizuru sola y con sus pensamientos, diez minutos después entra Natsuki a la habitación.**

 **Shi-** que han dicho nuestras madres **\- pregunto al sentir la presencia de su prometida.**

 **N-** Nada, me dijeron que luego nos mandaran a llamar para decirnos que hacer pero dejando eso de lado **\- veloz como una gacela, levanto a Shizuru en brazos al estilo nupcial, la cargo hasta la cama, la recostó boca arriba y amarro fuerte pero sin hacer daño las manos de su prometida a la cabecera de la cama.**

 **Sh-** ara, y esto **\- pregunto sorprendida, por la rapidez y lo repentino de la situación.**

 **N** \- veras zuru, se bien que nadie a parte de mi te a tocado pero odio el hecho de que tus manos hayan tocado otro cuerpo antes que el mío y por ello te are mía hasta que tu cuerpo se quiebre ese será tu castigo por tocar a esa peli de Gargajo y a ella la matare lenta y tortuosamente después **\- dijo mientras desnudaba con una navaja, una vez desnuda empezó a acariciarla a besarla a mimarla si parar por toda su anatomía.**

 **Pov shizuru:**

 **Sé muy bien que suki está enojada, es decir por lo regular ella no toma este tipo de acciones por muy pervertida que se haya vuelto, lo normal sería que la amarrada fuera ella y no yo, EH de admitir que me gusta un poco la idea excepto la parte en donde propone romper mi cuerpo porque no sé cómo lo va a hacer, hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente desnuda y expuesta a ella quien besa u acaricia mi cuerpo con delicadeza besa mi cuello mis orejas mis ojos pero no llega a besar mis labios y eso es desesperante.**

 **Shi-** Natsuki, ya deja de jugar **\- le ordeno y ella gruñe.**

 **N-** no lo dejare, te torturare hasta que me supliques y cuando lo hagas te llevare hasta el infierno para que en otra reencarnación te lo pienses bien antes de tocar o mirar a otra persona antes que a mí **\- me dijo mientras tocaba pero sin tocar mi seno derecho, solo llegaba a rosarlos, en verdad desesperante, no sé cuantos minutos, segundos u horas pasaron solo sé que en todo este tiempo suki ha estado jugando con mi cuerpo volviéndolo demasiado sensible**

 **Sh-** suki por favor...- **suplique yo Shizuru Fujino suplique por primera vez en mi corta vida y la culpable solo sonrió cuan demonio victorioso.**

 **N-** tus deseos son ordenes **-me contesto con la voz ronca de la excitación si bien yo la estaba pasando mal ella la estaba pasando peor, su mirada está llena de lujuria y sé que se contenía por tocarme directamente ya que en su mirar un brillo peligroso apareció cuando le suplique, suki fue directo a mi cuello besándolo suavemente mientras yo gemía por solo esa simple caricia, poco a poco suki fue bajando, beso mi garganta luego el inicio de mis senos, beso en medio de ellos y sin demorar paso a devorar mi seno izquierdo con su boca rodeaba mi pezón con su lengua mordía y chupaba barias beses y sin descanso mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba mi seno derecho, después de un tiempo paso a hacer el mismo trabajo con mi seno derecho dejando el que atendía al cuidado de su mano izquierda, cuando hubo dejado mis pezones bien erectos bajo a besos hasta llegar a mi parte intima.**

 **SH-** aahmmm, su...ki **-gemí y exclame su nombre fuertemente al sentir su legua pasar lentamente desde mi entrada, luego mi clítoris para terminar al inicio de mis labios mayores y bajar desde ahí hasta mi clítoris donde lo rodeo varias veces con su lengua para luego bajar a mi entrada y repetir todo desde el inicio de una manera tortuosamente lenta pero deliciosa que dejo mi mente en blanco mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba, había alcanzado el clímax-** AH... s..suki mmh espera... yo ah yo ya mmh **-dije entre gemidos mientras sentía como suki lamia mi intimidad sin descanso.**

 **N-** no me importa, dije que te llevaría al infierno, y lo cumpliré **-dijo para luego subir hasta mis labios donde me beso mientras metía sin demora dos dedos en mi para luego comenzar a meter y sacar dándome placer mientras buscaba algo, después de un tiempo lo encontró si bien antes gemía fuerte ahora gritaba, hasta que vovi a tener mi orgasmo.**

 **Fin pov Shizuru.**

 **Al día siguiente:**

 **Una cobriza dormitaba plácidamente en el pecho de su prometida hasta que escucho golpes en la puerta, con pereza abrió sus lindos ojos color amatista, se levantó medio dormida del pecho de la peli cobalto para levantarse a atender a quien sea quien estuviera tocando, puso ambos pies en el suelo pero cuando se puso de pie cayó al suelo de sopetón pegando un pequeño grito despertando con ello de golpe a Natsuki quien al analizar la situación empezó a reír.**

 **Sh-** ara.


	24. Chapter 24

**Muy buenas tardes mañana noches como están espero y súper bien, hoy la pc no se apagó y por ello les traigo el cap y sus mys sensualones saludos**

 **Guest: le hiso muchas cosas jijiji me alegro que te haya gustado.**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: para la próxima recomendó que utilices servilletas y una trasfusión de sangre jajajaja.**

 **Isatyamore: lo se hasta yo estoy confundida, para el trato de madre e hijas eso dependerá de ustedes pero será mas adelante, y no te preocupes que yo nunca no mejor en mi vida dejo algo inconcluso solo ten paciencia**

 **Chat'de'Lune: buenas noticias Taiga no posteo jajajajaja la horrografia pues eso depende de lo rápido que debo escribir para que al apagarse el compu no se me pierdan los archivos XD mi país es Colombia y estoy en disfrute de carnavales yei ;) tu curiosidad pronto será saciada no te preocupes.**

 **Rp v: oooooooh no te preocupes yo soy fanática de gore por lo que pronto tendrás tus escenas sanguinarias.**

 **No siendo mas a LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen si no Natsuki ya estaría con shiz TT_TT**

 **Sh-** Natsuki ikezu- **dijo mientras trataba de levantarse apoyando toda sus fuerzas en los brazos, ya que su prometida estaba muy ocupada burlándose de ella.**

 **N-** es que jajajajajaja por primera vez en reencarnaciones mi plan resulto como esperaba- **dijo parándose a ayudar a su prometida, la acomodo y la arropo cálidamente.**

 **Sh-** Ara,pues felicitaciones por tu gran hazaña, mira que inmovilizarme y hacerme tuya hasta hace poco hasta el punto de no sentir mis piernas es- **decía mirando el rostro de su prometida hasta que fue interrumpida por los toqui dos de la puerta, rápidamente Natsuki se levanta, se dirige al baño, se lava la cara se coloca unos bóxer un pantalón de pijama largo y una camisa esqueleto totalmente blanca, para después dirigirse a la puerta.**

 **-** buenos días Natsuki sama- **se escuchó al instante en que la puerta fue abierta.**

 **N** -hola Nina que sucede- **pregunto sin dejarla pasar y tapando con su cuerpo su rango de visión.**

 **Ni-** la directora las manda a llamar además de que tenemos problemas al parecer la escuela de donde proviene nuestra líder la quieren devuelta y exigen un duelo por ella, el duelo fue solicitado por Tomoe Margaritte- **dijo seriamente.**

 **N-** bien avisa a la araña y al gato al parecer debemos alistaron para una batalla mientras me dirigiré con la directora- **dijo y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Nina quien después se retiró a cumplir lo encargado en llo que Natsuki entraba cerrando la puerta y miraba a su prometida-** tenemos que alistarnos, mi madre no requiere y por caminar no te preocupes que luego salgo y te traigo una silla de ruedas- **dijo esto último con una sonrisa burlona mientras se dirigía hacia su esposa.**

 **Mansion homura, estudio del señor Homura.**

 **Dia en el que se escapó Chiata.**

 **T-** no puedo creer que no se me informara de esto, madre- **reprocho con indignación a su progenitora.**

 **Sra M-** y que querías que te digiera, hija veras Shizuru Fujino tiene dos hijas con una tal Kuga Natsuki necesito que la asesines, con lo encaprichada que estas crees que te diría algo asi- **contesto sarcásticamente y a modo de regaño.**

 **T** -te entiendo, pero no es justo yo quiero a Shizuru para mi mama, y si para ello tengo que matar a Kuga lo hare- **dijo con un deje de tristeza y enojo.**

 **Sr Homura-** eso es, Tomoe mata a Kuga, yo me encargare de que esa joven a quien dices querer te amé- **dijo victorioso y con una sonrisa llena de locura.**

 **T** -por mí no hay problema, pero tio que ganas tú con esto- **pregunto con confusión en el rostro**

 **Sra M-** se nota que eres hija de tu estúpido padre, si tienes a Shizuru sus hijas te obedecerán sin chistar, ellas aman a su madre y un cachorro siempre rva donde su madre no importa que tan adulto sea, pero para que eso funcione- **dijo harta de que su hija cada vez se pareciera a su difunto esposo.**

 **SR H-** les borraremos la memoria a las tres una vez las tengamos, a Shizuru le cambiaremos los recuerdos ella vera tu cara en vez de la de Kuga y a sus hija les pasara lo mismo solo tienes que hacer dos cosas- **dijo tranquilo mientras empezaba a escribir en un cuaderno que tomo de su escritorio, parte del plan detallada mente.**

 **T-** dimelas- **dijo determinadamente.**

 **Sr h-** deberás actuar, hablar, sentir y ser como tu rival para que esto funcione- **dijo seguro y mirando seriamente a su sobrina.**

 **T** -COMO DIABLOS HARE ESO- **grito exasperadamente.**

 **Sra M-** tu trae a Kuga no me importa como pero tráela viva- **dijo harta y retirándose del lugar-** _lo bueno de esto es que_ , _al tranfromarse en Natsuki Kuga Tomoe dejara la horrible personalidad de su padre._

 **Viola Gakuen oficina del director:**

 **Una muy sorprendida saeko se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando al frente mientras sentía las manos de Kazumi colocadas sobre sus hombros quien le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la cien al ver tal situación.**

 **S-** pero que le has hecho, bestia- **dijo saliendo de su asombro para colocarse de pie y tratar de avanzar sin éxito alguno al encuentro con su hija quien cargaba a Shizuru al estilo nupcial, pero fue detenida por kazumi.**

 **K-** ara, mi Saeko debe calmarse deja que ellas nos explique- **dijo a los que Saeko asintió sin quitarle la mirada a su hija mientras se sentaba otra vez.**

 **N-** solo digamos, que son gajes del oficio- **dijo mientras caminaba para colocar a Shizuru en una silla con delicadeza para luego tomar asiente al lado de ella.**

 **S-** como que gajes del oficio- **pregunto con extrañeza.**

 **Sh-** ara, no se preocupe Saeko sama, mi Natsuki solo me hiso la mujer más feliz durante toda la noche- **hablo tranquilamente y mirando a su madre quien entendió enseguida y se acercó al oído se Saeko para susurrarle algo, Saeko miro a su hija con un brillo especial en los ojos.**

 **N-** que sucede- **pregunto por la forma en que su madre le miraba.**

 **S** -se nota que eres mi hija, estoy orgullosa de ti pero para la próxima no le des tan fuerte- **dijo con voz cariñosa causando un gran sonrojo en su hija quien asintió con la cabeza-** bien dejando eso de lado las mande a llamar por una sola razón.

 **SH, N-** Tomoe- **dijeron al unísono.**

 **S** -esa joven pertenece a una de las familias más peligrosa para nosotros, esa rama podrida nos a echo sufrir desde tiempos antiguos, por eso cuando te enfrente a ella Natsuki no dejes por nada del mundo que te atrape, no me preguntes como porque no lo sé pero, si esa joven te atrapa no si pierdes ante ella perderás a tus hijas y a tu mujer- **dijo con seriedad**

 **SH-** entonces que debemos hacer- **dijo con voz calmada.**

 **K-** sencillo, les aplicaremos esta nueva dosis de las amantes, esta dosis les permitirá estar conectadas como nunca antes y adquirirán nuevos poderes, uno de ellos es el de ver el futuro y también las hace inmune a cualquier veneno una vez dominen esto y Natsuki se enfrente a Tomoe en esa lucha Natsuki perderá a propósito para alcanzar un solo objetivo- **dijo a lo que Shizuru capto todo inmediatamente.**

 **SH-** encontrar a Chaita- **dijo seria pero tranquila recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas adultas.**

 **S** -pero tengan cuidado, esa familia es astuta, hábil pero nada nada justa es más te apostaría a que utilizaran algo para que pierdas en el combate – **la reunión llevada en la oficina termino con un amargo sabor de boca en para Shizuru y Natsuki quienes ya se encontraban en sus respectivos puestos en el salón de clases, comunicando la estrategia en lo que el profesor llega a sus amigas.**

 **M-** esto está cada vez más difícil y confuso de entender, pero aun así tienes mi apoyo prima- **dijo con seguridad y cariño en su voz.**

 **H** -sabes que puedes tontar con migo- **dijo con seriedad.**

 **Y** -se dice contar con migo Haruka san y tienes razón- **dijo mirando a Haruka con amor haciendo que esta se sonrojase.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Muy buens tardes mañanas noches eh aquí su capítulo de este fic tan raro sacado de mi imaginación pues eh aquí sus noticias, la primera es que al finalizar el cap les dejare 3 opciones por la que ustedes botaran y pues dependiendo de la opción que gane esa opción será de lo que tratara el cap siguiente, elijan bien porque puede que en una de esas ustedes mismos maten a alguna de las protagonistas wajajajaja soy mala lo se, la segunda noticia es que la pc sigue dañada pero eh escrito como 4 cap en mi cuaderno asi que solo es cuestión de pasar el cap al pc y subirlo sin mas los saludos**

 **: donde has estado todo este tiempo O_o ya somos dos no sabes cómo detesto a Tomoe, pero no te preocupes que a ella le espera el peor de los castigos**

 **masspao: en eso usted tiene toda la razón**

 **Chat'de'Lune: pues lo del futuro eso prácticamente está en las manos de mis queridísimos lectores, de taiga pues creo que anda en el limbo porque ya no aparece y por ultimo sobre Tomoe pues creo que me diste un arma para usarla en tu contra jajaja es que no puedo creer que te de miedo Tomoe jajajaja ya se con que amenazarte ok no.**

 **Isatyamore: me alegro que te guste el fic, la pc pues hay que comprar otra así que paciencia, cap largo naaaa no sirvo para eso créeme ya lo eh intentado, tal vez coloque el como tendrá a las gemalas pero recuerdas que ellas ya existen solo hay que encontrar a una, espero y te guste esta conti también**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: te hare un funeral donde te mando pal cielo, lástima que no estarás para ver como acaba el fic jajajaja.**

 **Sin mas a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer**

 **Mai hime no me pertenece blablablabla si no a sus dueños, (como odio esto -_-)**

 **Sh-** veo con gusto la mejora de mi Natsuki- **dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía un abanico a la altura de su pecho.**

 **N-** ha…ha…ha… pues yo no….. lo noto- **jadeo de cansancio mientas estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a su prometida.**

 **Na-** oh vamos cachorra a comparación a cuando enfrentaste a Fujino san debes admitir que ahora por lo menos duras dándole una pelea de cinco hora- **dijo conteniendo la risa mientras Mikoto negaba con la cabeza para después colocarla entre los pechos de Mai, quien le pego una cachetada por atrevida.**

 **Sh-** ara, mi prima anda de manilarga- **dijo con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.**

 **M-** lo dices como si no pudiera- **dijo roja de vergüenza.**

 **Aki-** como es que Shizuru one-chan termino siendo prometida de alguien tan débil- **dijo frunciendo el ceño.**

 **V** -concuerdo con Akira- **dijo viendo a Shizuru quien sonrió.**

 **Sh-** ara, pues por muchas cosas que no deben saber- **dijo en un tono de voz con el que daba a entender el término del tema.**

 **a-** y hablando de terminar con alguien, Fujino san- **dijo con nerviosa capando su atención-** quisiera pedir la mano de su hermana en matrici, que digo matrimonio- **y todo se quedó en silencio, todos abrieron los ojos a modo de sorpresa excepto por dos personas, Mai quien estaba con el rostro pálido y completamente nerviosa por la reacción que anticipaba en su siempre serena prima.**

 **M-** retrátate, retrátese ahora nao san antes de que sea- **no dijo más divido a la mirada de "advertencia" que le dio su prima.**

 **Sh** -ara nao san espero y lo que ah pedido sea una broma- **dijo con sonrisa "tranquila" mientras expedida un aura oscura por su parte Natsuki no entendía porque su prometida se colocaba de ese modo pero prefirió no decir nada pues el aura que rodeaba a su prometida era demasiado siniestra le recordaba muy bien a cuando Nao quiso pasarse de lista y "jugar" con ella mientras estaba vulnerable.**

 **Na-** lo digo en serio Fujino san- **dijo con firmeza observando como Shizuru se colocaba en pie e invocaba su naginata-** pero que- **no términos de hablar porque Shizuru ataco directo al centro se su cabeza por lo que nao rápidamente se echó para atrás abrió las piernas y la naginata dio un golpe magistral en el suelo quedando el filo enterrado en la tierra y la punta a dos centímetros de la entrepierna de nao.**

 **Sh-** ara, nao san esta es una advertencia la próxima vez que decida por una de mis hermanas no sobrevivirá, si sus sentimientos son serios enamórela no la obligue a estar atada a usted para después hacerlo- **dijo mirándola seriamente y sin quitar su sonrisa, pero por primera vez Nao pudo notar algo más en esa sonrisa y mirar, se acobardo y con miedo asintió pues noto la locura absoluta pero no cualquier locura esta era la locura de alguien capaz de convertiré en demonio por su ser más querido y lo más temible era saber que la portadora lo sabe y lo controla.**

 **Después de ese día le siguieron los demás en los que Natsuki entrenaba sin descanso con su prometida, Mikoto conquistaba atrevidamente el corazón de Mai y esta se encontraba feliz y nerviosa, sabía que su prima no se enfadaría tanto si ella era quien le decía primero sobre sus propios sentimientos por Mikoto ya después la mencionada debería mostrar su valía ante su prima, nao después de la advertencia de Shizuru se esforzaba el doble en todo, entrenaba más, estudiaba más, y trataba de conquistar a viola con todo su ser pues no quería pasar semejante susto otra vez en su vida, Nina quien se enteró de lo sucedido hiso exactamente lo mismo por Akira quien estaba encantada con ella ya que se dejaba conquistar, Haruka y Yukino mantenían constante vigilancia a cualquier movimiento que hacia Tomoe ya que esa tarea se las dio la madre de Shizuru para estar preparados al momento del "ataque"**

 **H-** esto no me gusta- **dijo intranquilamente mientras observaba desde un buen lugar ubicado en el techo de una mansión las cosas diarias que hacia Tomoe.**

 **Y-** llevas la razón- **dijo con seriedad recogiendo los objetos de espionaje.**

 **H-** hay que consumirle a Fujino sama de esto- **dijo dirigiéndose al auto una vez guardadas las cosas y subiendo a la parte de co-piloto.**

 **Y-** se dice xomunicarles Haruka san- **dijo subiendo al auto a los que Haruka se empezó a reír, por lo que la miro perpleja.**

 **H-** jajajjajja….se dice comunicarles verdad- **dijo arrancando el auto aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, pues sabía que tal equivocación fue producto de los nervios.**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **S-** corre mujer y cúbrete- **decía una Saeko excitada mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra, sin desperdicio de munición y matando en el acto a todo enemigo que veía.**

 **K-** estos es inaudito, mis compras se han echado a perder- **dijo frustrada mientras miraba las dos únicas bolsas en sus manos, en lo que Saeko llama por teléfono.**

 **S-** halo Natsuki, ven de inmediato a l centro comercial…no, no es para comprar…como sea trae un auto…..bien te espero- **colgó y siguió disparando.**

 **Fuka viola gakuen.**

 **Sh-** que sucede- **pregunto seriamente al ver la cara de pena de su Natsuki.**

 **N** -mi madre quiere que valla al centro comercial, pero me pareció escuchar disparos- **dijo mirándola con preocupación.**

 **Sh-** entonces suspendamos el entrenamiento y vamos- **dijo partiendo en dirección a su auto seguida de Natsuki.**

 **N-** nao, Mikoto cojan munición y sus motos **-grito y la orden fue captada al instante.**

 **Centro comercial.**

 **S-** arg se me esta acabando la munición- **gruño viendo como aparcaban más coches enemigos.**

 **K-** ara, mi Saeko no saldrá con cuchillo en mano a matar a nadie- **dijo seriamente viendo con satisfacción como Saeko volvía a guardar el cuchillo lentamente mientras gruñía palabras intangibles.**

 **Crik crak**

 **Fue el sonido inconfundible de una UZI 9 milímetros (es una metralleta de mano ;) a la cual le siguieron muchos sonidos iguales.**

 **K** -ara, dime que no es lo que creo- **pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.**

 **S** -CUBRETE **-grito y una lluvia de disparos comenzó.**

 **K-** quisiera saber el paradero de mi nuera ahora- **dijo cubriéndose lo más que podía.**

 **S-** te juro que como no aparezca voy a- **no termino porque empezaron a escuchar el rugir de un buen motor, sonido irreconocible para Saeko e inconfundible para kazumi, cuando el carro parao a una distancia prudente la atención de sus enemigos paso a los integrantes del auto.**

 **K-** ara- **exclamó al ver a su nuera bajar del capricho como ella le llama al carro de su hija.**

 **N-** ma, te cubro- **dijo mientras apuntaba con dos hermosos Revolver KORA 38 SPECIAL mientras observa por el rabillo del ojo como nao y Mikoto lanza de a dos granadas a cada carro-** CUBRAMSEEEE- **grito para después escuchar una explosión seguida de tres más mientras caían al suelo después de unos minutos se levantaron desorientadas y con un horrible zumbido en los oídos.**

 **S-** vamos mujer- **dijo levantando a kazumi para después correr en dirección al auto, miro a su hija quien le indico que subieran a la parte de atrás mientras ella subía a la parte de copiloto.**

 **N-** estas bien- **pregunto a su prometida con preocupación en la voz.**

 **Sh-** solo un poco sorda nat no te preocupes- **dijo mientras arrancaba el auto siendo seguidas por dos felices pirómanas.**

 **N-** serán brutas, deja que nos pongamos a salvo, ya verán los que- **refunfuñaba por el actuar de nao y Mikoto.**

 **Sh-** ara, mi Natsuki gruñona también es kawai- **dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor como las camionetas y motos enemigas se iban agrupando mientras las seguían.**

 **N-** que no soy kawai- **renegó frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana para disparar a los enemigos, todo esto lo observo una sorprendida kazumi quien sonrió ante esto-** ma, debajo de tu asiento hay una mini uzi- **dijo y una feliz Saeko la cogio, saco la cabeza por la ventana y comenzó a disparar.**

 **N,S-** es hora dededede del fuego **(** el que haya vito yu-gi-oh entendió **)** - **y la orquesta sinfónica comenzó a tocar al ritmo de las ordenes de Saeko y su hija, mientras Mikoto y nao peleaban a su estilo encima de sus motos haciendo toda clase de maromas para patear a los conductores de motos enemigas.**

 **Mientras esto sucedía en plena vía Tokio, en un cuarto de lujo una persona observaba todo lo sucedido en una pantalla de monitor mientras bebía de un buen whisky en las rocas.**

 **-** jajajajajaja, muy bien mi Saeko veo que la criaste muy bien- **dijo con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.**

 **Eh aquí sus opciones, voten bien.**

 **Sorpresa demoniaca.**

 **Muerte.**

 **Ara.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima**


	26. Chapter 26

**Que onda como están espero bn perdón por la tardanza estuve bloqueada y con rabia ya que mi queridísima pc le dio por apagarse y prenderse y apagarse y prenderse y aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh por lo que eh estado leyendo fic en mi celular, ah por cierto agradecería si me recomiendan algunos y mas sin son yuri ya saben yo no me enojo sin mas a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr**

 **OSIRIS VALENSKY: me alegro que te encante espero y esta nueva "dirección" te maraville.**

 **NonSam: gracias por tu voto y por leer.**

 **Popilin: gracias por leer y votar y que mal pobre nat.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: holis, lo se Tomoe es peligrosa eso lo se bien pero yo te deseo sueños con ella jajajajaja la orrografia pues ya me conoces estoy re-mal en ello, gracias por votar (si es que eso fue un voto) y espero que te encante este cap además que les cumpli en algo, los redactar un cap larguito pero este será el primero y el ultimo ya dije.**

 **Guest: gracias por leer y votar espero y te guste el cap.**

 **cssm13: demore lo siento, pero les recompense con este cap o al menos eso pienso.**

 **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen si asi fuera yo ya habría hecho un live action de este anime donde habría mas shinat.**

 **BUUUUUMMMM**

 **N-** ¡MALDITA ARAÑA DEJA DE TIRAR GRANADAS A LO LOCO!- **grito a una peli roja de ojos verdes quien lanzaba granadas a sus enemigos desde du moto sin importar a donde cayesen.**

 **Na-** jajajaja ni hablar, cachorra déjame ser feliz- **dijo mientras lanzaba otra granada al frente, granada que cayó en una de las camionetas enemigas situada al lado del auto de Shizuru y explotando casi inmediatamente evitando así el posible tacleo de dicha camioneta, para después ver como la mujer del cachorro esquivaba con gran habilidad la onda producida por la explosión y sin siquiera rayar el auto pasar por entre dos carros civiles.**

 **S-** hay que perderlos antes de que se nos acaben la munición- **dijo mientras disparaba su arma contra las llantas de las camionetas enemigas haciendo que estas se volcaran cuando conseguía pincharle las llantas delanteras.**

 **K-** hija has que este cacharro sirva para algo **-dijo ya desesperada a ver que el número de enemigos seguían aumentando.**

 **Sh-** ara, el que vomite en mi auto está muerto- **dijo mientras con la mano derecha jalaba a Natsuki quien fue metida al auto para después presionar el botón que automáticamente cerraba las ventanas.**

 **N-** pero que-

 **SH-** calla, y dile a tus amigas que se enganchen al auto o las dejo- **sentención por lo que Natsuki de inmediato se comunicó con ellas, dos minutos después sintieron como el auto se hacía un poco más lento-** madre por favor no vomites en mi auto.

 **K** -ara, alguien quiere castigo- **Shizuru solo suspiro y presiono un botón que decía iper, la velocidad que alcanzaron fue tal que en centésima de segundo desaparecieron a los ojos de sus enemigos.**

 **Fuuka Gakuen Viola**

 **N-** wau….eso fue uff- **dijo cuándo Shizuru parqueo dentro de las instalaciones del instituto, mientras se bajaba del auto.**

 **Na-** y yo que pensaba que la cachorra era la rebelde- **dijo mientras soltaba el mini arpón que engancho al auto de Shizuru.**

 **Mi** -en serio Shizuru san usted se pasó- **dijo fascinada mientras hacia la misma tarea de nao.**

 **K** -por primera vez, me alegro de haberte cumplido este capricho- **dijo saliendo del auto de su hija junto a su querida Saeko.**

 **Sh-** créeme mama que la más satisfecha soy yo- **suspiro levemente para después posicionarse al lado de su Natsuki.**

 **S-** jajajajaja eso estuvo increíble, Natsuki mejor nuera no podría tener- **dijo haciendo que el rostro de la nombrada se sonrojara-** eres digna de nuestro apellido.

-en eso te doy la razón sae-chan-

 **Menciono una voz conocida para las Kuga a quienes les trajo recuerdos nada agradables, fijaron la vista en el punto de donde provenía el sonido de aquella voz, encontrándose con un hombre de tés un poco pálida, cabello negro, ojos de color azul oscuro y anatomía musculosa sin exagerar.**

 **S-** kenji?- **menciono con incredulidad en la voz.**

 **Ke-** el mismo que canta y baila- **menciono con voz arrogante.**

 **N-** ma, que no lo habías matado-

 **S-** si, estoy segura que lo mate- **menciono aun sorprendida mirando a aquel que fue su esposo.**

 **Ke-** pero que bonita bienvenida, yo también me alegro de verlas, por supuesto eso incluye también a las señoritas Fujino- **dijo con sonrisa petulante pintada en su rostro.**

 **S-** cierra el pico y dime como es que estas vivo- _necesito saberlo antes de matarlo._

 **Ke-** nada especial, solo hice un pacto con el diablo, le pedí que me devolviera a la vida a cambio de darle una hija, pero jamás imagine que mi esposa me fuera a matar es por ello que cambie las condiciones del pacto, cuando me disparate le pedi que te maldijera y al resto de tu linaje asi tendría una hija y una nieta a cambio de mi vida y de un ejército de demonios- **menciono tranquilo mientras veía como su ex mujer palidecía causando en su interior un gozo genuino por aquella primera parte de su venganza.**

 **N-** espera deja ver si entendí, este chucho dice que ahora somos la familia del rey del infierno a cabio de que se le devolviera a la vida junto con un ejército de demonios- **dijo incrédula mirando a su madre asentir con la cabeza en modo de afirmación para después mirar al que fue su progenitor quien chasqueo los dedos y de la sobra se empezaba a apreciar a un montos de demonios levantarse para esperar incoados en una rodilla a que diera su orden.**

 **Ke-** y desatare el infierno en vida, espero rencontrarnos de nuevo claro si es que sobreviven jajajajajaja- **dijo y riendo desapareció como si de humo se tratara, poco a poco el ejército de demonios se fue levantando a la vista de una paralizada familia.**

 **Sh-** ara ara mi es suegro no tiene cordura alguna y ni hablar de los modales- **dijo calmadamente sacando de su trance a su familia mientras caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al ejército de demonios-** habrá que recoger la basura- **sonrió mientras sacaba la naginata.**

 **N-** no estarás pensando en enfrentarlos verdad zuru- **hablo nerviosamente.**

 **K-** ni se te ocurra Shizuru Fujino- **dijo con horror pero al ver que su hija no se detenía poco a poco perdía la poca cordura que le quedaba y sabía que de seguir así su modo histérica despertaría y en esos momentos no convenía.**

 **Sh-** nao san y Mikoto san, les recomiendo que vallan ahora mismo dentro de las instalaciones del colegio, informen a mi prima de lo que está sucediendo y le diga que es hora de que las escuelas que nos siguen se levanten porque al parecer el Apocalipsis ya comenzó, después de informarle quiero que cojan a mis niñas y hermanas bajo su protección también incluyan a Nina san para que les ayude- **dijo tan tranquila que las mencionadas ni se movieron del asombro al verla dar órdenes como si del clima se tratara-** ara esperan navidad- **dijo con voz tranquila que pues los nervios de punta a más de uno por lo que las nombradas corrieron acatando la orden dada-** tsuki o le hacemos frente o morimos y en otra vida no nos volvemos s rencontrar, ya que yo iría al "cielo" si es que existe y tu mi tsuki a donde tu nuevo papito- **al escuchar tal argumento cada una se colocó al lada de Shizuru, situándose las cuatro frente a aquel ejército en línea reta simulando un muro para no dejar pasar a ninguno.**

 **K-** no sé cómo le aremos frente pero no me quitara a Saeko sin pelear- **dijo sin dudas ni vacilación en la voz-**

 **Sh-** entonces toma tu regalo de cumpleaños- **dijo pasándole una naginata de color purpura a su madre quien la recibió gustosa.**

 **N-** y se supone que hoy nos enfrentábamos con la peli gargajo- **menciono en susurro.**

 **T-** pero que- **dijo al encontrar la institución a la que se iba a enfrentar invadida, si bien Tomoe había llevado a casi todas las alumnas de viola gakuen eso invasor las superaban en un gran número.**

 **N-** y hablando de idiotas no más la nombras y aparecen- **dijo con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada asesina de la recién llegada que por supuesto ignoro olímpicamente.**

 **Sh-** ara pero que gusto el verle margaritte san- **dijo fingiendo alegría.**

 **N-** Shizuru!- **reclamo con voz de advertencia.**

 **T-** de verdad- **dijo ilusionada mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un poco de sonrojes.**

 **Sh** -claro, y en el mejor momento ya que tengo un favor que pedirle- **dijo mientras miraba de reojo como su prometida fruncia el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior producto de la creciente ira en ella.**

 **T** -cualquier cosa que Shizuru sama desee con gusto le complaceré- **dijo con convicción.**

 **Punto De Vista Shizuru:**

 **Lentamente me acerco a margarite san, se bien que lo que hare ocasionara un mal sabor de boca para suki pero si no lo hago nuestro futuro se verá completamente aniquilado, lo se porque a penes vi el rostro de margarite Tomoe san mire sus vidas pasada que no debería ser posible a no ser que me involucren a mí, en esas vidas vi nuestra "relación" y en ellas vi el fracaso de mi ser, si no era su puta era su saco de boxeo, si no eras su saco de boxeo era solo la mujer que daría a luz a sus hijos para casarlos con cualquier persona que tuviera buen poder económico, si en una de esas vidas suki me encontraba margarite san hacia hasta lo imposible para tenerme a su lado solo para hacerme sufrir a mi y a mis hijo fueran de su sangre o no, es por ello que acabare con el ciclo margarite como le eh nombrado a su ciclo de vida, es por ello que divago en mi pensamientos mientras mis labios toman los suyos para que mi hijo haga el trabajo sucio, se que suki debe estar confundida, enojada, triste pero sobretodo herida pues debe de pensar que la eh traicionado, ya veré como disculparme con ella después, pero primero lo primero, separo mis labios lentamente de los de la joven enfrente de mi para después mirarla directamente a los ojos.**

 **T-** o…one-sama- **pronuncia y sé que está en shock-** _madre dime tu orden, yo la cumpliré sin chistar-_ **escuche la voz de mi hijo en mi mente, sabe lo que quiero pero le gusta jugar como cualquier niño al hacer una travesura a su madre y se que esta es su travesura porque Kiyohime sabe que detesto utilizarle de este modo pero por ello mismo le complazco así que sigo su travesura porque se que después le hare sonreír.**

 **-** Por favor no existas- **susurre solo para que ella escuchara justo en su oído-** Kiyohime **,** bórrale de mi existencia- **ordeno despacio para no sacar de su trance a la joven frente de mí, en segundos dicha joven refleja en su rosto una mueca de dolor y sé que esta desconcertada pero ella se lo ha buscado, en muchas vidas fue mi esposa, en otras fue mi amiga aquella a la que acudía cuando mis problemas con suki se presentaban, sin saber claro está que la causante de aquellos problemas era mi querida amiga, por esto y mucho más la erradico de la fas de este universo, se bien que no soy dios para hacer algo seméjate porque eso prácticamente es una insolencia hacia él, pero si dios, creador del cielo y la tierra fue capaz de perdonarme por enamorarme de una mujer puede que me perdone por ser la primera en calcinar el alma de uno de sus hijos.**

 **T-** por…que- **me pregunto con voz lastimera mientras la sostenía en brazos.**

 **-** por hacer de mi existencia la más miserable- **susurre suavemente, como si del diablo se tratase, se bien que mi hijo causo la muerte pero yo apreté el gatillo, sin duda soy un ser despreciable quien ama a un corazón noble y este me corresponde.**

 **Punto de vista de la aleta.**

 **Frente a los ojos de los presentes, Shizuru se había enloquecido pues quien en su sano juicio besa a otra en frente de su prometida, pero dejo de parecer una loca cuando vieron como aparecía la imponente figura de Kiyohime a espalda de la pelo de gargajo caer al suelo lenta y completamente si vida para después escuchar la voz firme de la causante de aquel acto.**

 **Sh-** La humanidad está condenada y quien no me siga terminara igual que ella, mi deber es proteger lo importante para mí y quien me siga lo será por ello les sugiero que aquel que me siga se coloque justo a mi espalda, donde yo los pueda proteger- **sin quejas todo el alumnado viola se colocó justo a espaldas de Shizuru-** alguien se quedó en viola gakuen- **pregunto.**

 **-** NO ONESAMA-

 **Sh-** bien- **dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla lista para cargar contra el enemigo frente a ella pero fue detenida por una oji esmeralda quien la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello dejándola completamente en shock.**

 **N-** sé que me debes una explicación, pero quería besarte solo por si está en la última vez que tenga la oportunidad- **dijo y recibió una verdadera sonrisa de su prometida, se empezaron a escuchar gruñidos y gritos de lamentos y sabían que el inicio de la batalla daba inicio pues el enemigo está sediento de sangre y como sea deben ganar sin morir en el intento.**

 **Resultado de votos:**

 **demonio Sorpresa = 2**

 **Muerte= 1**

 **ARA = 1**


	27. Chapter 27

**Que honda y sé que me van a matar en sus pensamientos pero o era esto o dejarlos esperando seis meses sin actualización, verán quitare el internet para volver a coger contrato con mejor promoción y eso demora así que este cap es el final de la temporada por el momento dejando eso de lado a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer**

 **Chat'de'Lune: hola aquí tienes tu ARA lo puse varias veces pero deje el importante para que lo descubráis lo se soy mala jejeje…. Me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior créeme en la temp que viene me guiare con la peli de rápido y furiosos solo que aquí será rápido y demonios jajajaja ok tal vez espero y disfrutes con este cap y perdona por la horrografia besos y cuídate.**

 **Isatyamore: el castigo tendrás que adivinarlo me alegro el que gozases de este fic y de nada sabes yo tengo un dicho si empiezas algo termínalo no importa cuánto demores, por lo que no te preocupes puede que demore en actualizar pero este fic lo terminare por ahora pido un poco de paciencia para la siguiente temporada y gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu comentario cuídate y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Derechos a autores del anime y a mi por ser historia original.**

 **Fuka Viola Gakuen:**

 **La batalla había dado comienzo hacia barias horas atrás, el olor a muerte y azufre impregnaba en el aire pero aun así los alumnos de fuka viola gakuen no daban su brazo a torcer, si temían no lo demostraban, si caían se levantaban dando así el valor necesario a los alumnos de otras escuelas conquistadas por Natsuki quienes se unieron a la batalla apenas fueron llamadas.**

 **N-** _nopuedocreerlonopuedocreerlonopuedocreerlonopuedocreerlonopuedocreerlonopuedocreerlooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, por_ _mas_ _que lo pienso no me hago a la idea, soy la nieta del diablo….. Del DIABLO porque el destino siempre me la quiere jugar, yo no hago más que vivir o al menos tratar de hacerlo sin dañar a nadie, parece un mal broma del destino pero saben que, jo-dan-ce, me niego a vivir sin ella, a morir sin ella, a existir sin ella, porque si ella muere o deja de existir yo le seguiré, y es que Shizuru es mi todo, si el diablo quiere una hija y una nieta bien pero será bajo mis temimos por lo que me llamo Natsuki Kuga-_ **eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente al momento de cercenar a un demonio dispuesto a quitarle la vida a su amada, una vez cargada su arma de fuego apunto y disparo directo en la cabeza del demonio matarlo al instante-** estas bien- **pregunto una vez cerca de su mujer y prometida quien asintió con la cabeza.**

 **Sh-** esto parece interminable- **dijo viendo como por cada demonio que asesinaban aparecían cinco más.**

 **N-** lo sé y es frustrante- **dijo mientras eliminaba a cualquier objetivo enemigo volándole la tapa de los sesos.**

 **K** -algún plan en mente hija- **pregunto mientras decapitaba a un enemigo dispuesto a matarla.**

 **Sh-** sinceramente no- **dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente.**

 **N-** me sorprende tu tranquilidad zuru- **dijo nerviosamente, mientras observaba como Haruka y Yukino se abrían paso hasta ellas.**

 **Sh-** informe- **pidió mientras mataba tranquilamente a tres demonios con dos estocadas, uno fue cercenado de un brazo, uno fue rajado en el abdomen mientras que al mismo tiempo y movimiento uno fue motilado de una pierna.**

 **Y-** tus hermanas, hijas y prima están seguras dentro de la escuela y custodiadas por Mikoto, Nao y Nina, mientras regresábamos nos encontramos con el club de las artes ocultas quienes descubrieron como poner campos de defensa por toda la institución, luego pasamos al estudio de Saeko y kazumi sama para informarnos por maría sama que la humanidad está en guerra contras estos demonios lo que quiere decir que el ataque no fue solo en nuestra escuela, esto fue inesperado y sorpresivo por lo que la última line de defensa que queda somos nosotros- **explico rápidamente mientras era protegida por Haruka quien gritaba maldiciones mientras golpeaba y masacraba brutalmente a cuanto demonio cruzara su zona de protección.**

 **S-** que paso con la fuerza militar- **pregunto con preocupación después de escuchar y hacerse una idea en la cabeza sin mucho gusto.**

 **Y-** fueron eliminados, solo muy pocos soldados y capitanes sobrevivieron y se dirigen hacia nosotros con un gran número de civiles, por ello espero ordenes- **dijo con voz firme.**

 **N-** regresa dentro del plantes y comunícate con todas la escuelas, informales la situación y diles el cómo deben protegerse por medio de los campos, infórmale también a maría sama y ve si puede enviarnos refuerzos- **ordeno sin vacilación alguna ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza.**

 **Y** -vamos Haruka san- **mientras emprendían rumbo esquivando y matando cuanto demonio podían.**

 **Dentro de Fuka Viola Gakuen:**

 **Caminando por los largos pasillos del plantel se encontraban Nao, Mikoto y Nina cargando a sus respetivos paquet…que digo princesas siendo seguidas por Chaita y Chiata a un lugar seguro por petición de su una de sus líderes y por su propia conveniencia.**

 **V-** pero qué demonios está pasando- **pregunto de forma exigente mientras golpeaba a una muy divertida pelirroja quien manoseaba sus glúteos de forma descarada gracias a su forma tan "original" de cargarla (como un bulto de papas -_-)**

 **M-** podrías bajarme por favor- **protestaba mientras era cargada en brazos por una hermosa gatita quien la llevaba como un bulto de papas.**

 **A-** cálmense miren que no todos los días son como este- **respondía sonriente mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de una peli-azul sonrojada quien la llevaba en brazos al estilo princesa.**

 **V-** claro como a ti no es a quien están tocando el cu-

 **A** -¡virgen del vocabulario!, si onesama te escuchara- **interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.**

 **Mi-** es como dice Akira san, además estamos en una grave situación pero créame que la mejor forma de llegar a un lugar seguro es a nuestra velocidad, cuando lleguemos les contaremos lo que esta sucediendo- **trato de explicar lo mejor posible sin detener su paso e ignorando de forma olímpica el comentario de viola, y es que dirigirse al "sótano" del plantel era una odisea.**

 **¡Tazt!**

 **V-** DEJA DE NALGUEARME-

 **Mi-** te estás pasando Nao- **Advirtió**

 **Na-** hay no me digas que no tienes ganas de hacerlo- **pregunto con sarcasmo.**

 **Mi-** si pero no lo are- **respondió firmemente-**

 **Na-** y si te murieses ahora- **pregunto con intriga en la voz.**

 **Cinco segundos después.**

 **¡Tazt!**

 **M-** ¡MIKOTO!

 **Mi-** es que Nao tiene razón- **contesto de manera inocente.**

 **Fuera de las instalaciones del colegio.**

 **N-** ¡CUIDADO!- **fue el grito que pego cuando vio que de la nada salía minotauros de ojos rojos con una gran hacha en mano dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a Shizuru quien estaba de espaldas al enemigo que iba corriendo en su dirección pero ante el grito escuchado por su pareja y por pura inercia giro haciendo contacto con los ojos rojos de aquel ser quien estaba a unos diez pasos de distancia para después arrodillarse, doblar la espalda hacia atrás en el momento justo que vio la mano del enemigo ocupada por el hacha hacer un balance hábil hacia atrás para segundos después ver el filo del hacha pasar a un pulgar de distancia de su nariz para después con rapidez levantar su naginata que momentos antes estaba en el suelo para despistar al enemigo y enterrarla justo en el pecho de este provocando así que una gran cantidad de sangre la ensuciara, pero a los ojos de Natsuki todo paso tan rápidamente por lo que se le fue la vida cuando vio que el minotauro callo encima de su prometida aplastándola, a paso rápido y matando enemigo recorrió la distancia que producía por la euforia de la lucha y la cantidad de enemigos la separaba de ella-** _otra vez no, otra vez no-_ **era lo que pensaba a cada paso que daba, llego hasta donde se encontraba lo que creía era el cuerpo sin vida de su pareja debajo del demonio derrotado-** zuru, zuru- **llamo pero no escuchaba respuesta por lo que trato de mover el cuerpo del demonio sin éxito ya que este pesaba demasiado, pero al ver leve movimiento del cuerpo inerte se colocó inmediatamente a la defensiva.**

 **Sh-** qui-tamelo- **dijo con voz amortiguada mientras empujaba con fuerza para sacarse el cuerpo inerte de su encima causándole a Natsuki un suspiro de alivio.**

 **N-** sabes el susto que me diste mujer- **dijo furiosa mientras abrazaba a su prometida.**

 **Sh-** ara, y que iba saber yo de que un minotauro demoniaco quería arrancarme la cabeza se supone que eso solo existe en películas místicas- **dijo pero devolviendo el abrazo.**

 **N-** como sea, tienes prohibido separarte de mí- **dijo con firmeza mientras sonreía por el plan trazado ya en su mente.**

 **Sh-** ara- sacare a Kiyohime, ¡RETIRADAAAAA!- **ordeno y todos corrieron dentro del plantel estudiantil ya protegido por los campos mágicos-** ¡KIYOHIME!- **llamo y como enviada el infierno apareció.**

 **Kiy-** _ordena madre y te complaceré-_

 **Sh-** niebla- **lo dio en un susurro perfectamente escuchado por su hija quien capto la orden de inmediato rodando a los enemigos de su madre con una gran niebla toxica y espesa que tardaría en desaparecer el tiempo en el que su madre lo deseara.**

 **N-¡** DHURAAAAANNN!- **llamo y con un rugido apareció-** carga cartuchos de plata….¡FUEGOOOOO!- **y disparos se escucharon.**

 **Siete meses después:**

 **Pov Shizuru:**

 **-** informe- **pedí mientras me sentaba detrás del escritorio de mi madre con taza de té en mano, quien salió con mi ma-suegra hacia el consejo central a plantear nuestro siguiente movimiento mientras nos dejaba a cargo a Natsuki y a mí del distrito Gakuen, nombre dado a las zonas conquistada por mi Natsuki después de que los demonios atacaran a la humanidad y se creara el refugio dentro de los planteles estudiantiles, cabe destacar que seguimos en guerra y que mi ex suegro sigue vivo mandando la civilización y la raza humana al demonio, menos mal y mis retoños están lejos de toda esta mier cof cof catástrofe.**

 **Y-** el grupo de exploradores dirigidos por Natsuki san regreso sano y salvo con superviviente del lado de Akihabara- **dijo de forma calmada mientras revisaba sus apunte de mano.**

 **-** cuantos- **pregunto sorprendida, ya que no encontrábamos superviviente desde hace tres meses.**

 **Y-** 20-

-ya se les explicaron las reglas-

 **Y** -Natsuki san se encargó de eso-

-ara- **exclamo ya que eso significa que la que informo a los recién llegados fue nao mientras mi suki escuchaba cualquier canción de forma desinteresada.**

 **Y-** yuko san espera en la nueva "enfermería" al parecer desarrollo una nueva "vacuna"- **dijo seriamente.**

 **-** bien, gracias Yukino san ahora ve con Haruka san para que sigan intentando tener linaje- **dije cambiando su semblante serio por uno muy avergonzado, me asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, por mi pate revise algunos documentos con los nombres de todos los fallecidos y los vivos, esta guerra ha dejado muchas bajas pero estamos sobreviviendo a todos estos…este infierno, pero no todo es malo gracias a los estudiante locos de lo oculto aprendimos a usar la hechicería blanca, la verdad nos resultó bastante útil ya que colegio que librábamos de demonios colegio que usamos de refugio para la humanidad por lo que los campos anti demonios deben de ser colocados antes de ser utilizados, anterior mente nuestro ejército estaba constituido por 10.000 personas, nuestra civilización contaba con una gran cantidad de enfermeros, policías, doctores y especialistas. Ahora solo tenesmos una batallón, cuarenta policías, seis enfermeros y cuatros doctores que para nuestra suerte cada uno de ellos se especializa en neurocirugía, cardiología, reumatología (persona especializada en huesos humanos) y pediatría.**

 **Munición hay, pero la suficiente, medicamentos hay pero no lo suficiente, alimento eso si que hay gracias a Mikoto y su lado salvaje quien diría que ella sabría de la caza y la agricultura, agua hay pero no potable ye es en estos momentos donde agradezco tener una ma-suegra que es inventora y además ingeniera en la bioquímica se ben que dentro de poco y gracias a ella tendremos agua potable como eh dicho la civilización humano se fue al demonio porque a muchos de los sobrevivientes que acogimos no les agrada nuestras reglas y menos los adultos ya que ellos creen que podrían hacerlo mejor que nosotros los menores como es el caso del señor Kanzaki, pero dejando los por menores de lado puedo asegurar que todavía seguimos en pie, una vez terminada mi taza de te, salgo de mi oficina para dirigirme a la "enfermería" enserio eso parce más un mini laboratorio que una enfermería, una vez en la puerta toco y escucho un adelante por lo que dentro.**

 **-** se me informo de que ya tienes la nueva "vacuna"- **pregunte sin ocultar mi emoción.**

 **N-** si y no te la aplicaras zuru- **ara, no me había percatado de la presencia de mi Natsuki.**

 **-** no me vaz a dejar- **pregunto con mi sonrisa marca Fujino mientras siento esto como una especie de dejavù.**

 **N-** sobre mi cadáver- **dicho esto y con determinación miro como mi suki le arrebata la "vacuna" a yuko sensei de la mano para después aplicársela y segundos después miro el cuerpo de mi prometida desmallado en el suelo.**

 **Yuk-** si no te aplicas la tuya morirá- **me dice tan tranquila por lo que sin decir nada dejo que me la aplique.**

 **-** por qué siempre haces las inyecciones con compañera- **pregunto intrigada.**

 **Yuk-** no eres la única que vio sus vidas pasadas Fujino san- **y eso explica mucho según ella mas no pregunto porque su mente se quede perdida en el alelu de sus recuerdos, esta cosa que me inyecto que más que la primera, ¿será porque contiene cosas de demonios? Si es así espero y no oler a uno, pasados los minutos noto como el calor se va disipando siendo remplazado por….¿placer?**

 **Yok-** será mejor que salga y cierre con seguro solo activen el anti sonido- **si es placer minutos después estoy sola con mi prometida quien recién se levanta llena de lujuria que noto en su mirar, me dirijo a la camilla del cuarto.**

 **N-** sabes que después de esto no caminaras en días cierto- **asiento con mi cabeza sin decir ni una palabra, puede que hallan demonios allá fuera pero no nos rendiremos, nuestras escuelas lucharan puesto que los jóvenes tienen el poder y somos tercos ante la idea de morir-** ya le puse nombre al batallón conformado por alumnos- **me dice mientras se me acerca, madre mía quien me mando a experimentar espero y esa inyección no la transforme en súcubo.**

 **-** cual- **pregunto, mientras siento sus caricia en mi cuerpo.**

 **N-** Gakuen Fighter- **dijo una vez ya desnudas y notando mi creciente humedad.**

 **-** ARA- **gimo al sentir sus carias en mi intimidad-** me…nmmm gusta el… nombre y lo que haces- **digo como puedo.**

 **N-** lo se, por cierto deje que yoko me aplicara la inyección para hacerte muuuuuchos Babes-

A..ra….

 **Y hasta aquí espero y les haya gustado saludos a los que leen y no dejan comentarios y a los que leerán y dejan comentarios prometo saludarlos cuando publique la siguiente temporada los quiero besos y se me cuidan….. a y por mientras le recomendare un fic y una serie, el nombre del fic se llama como perros y gatos no es original de la autora pero ella o el lo esta traduciendo es jori ósea tori x jade de la serie de victorius de nickellodeon y la serie que les recomiendo es the originals muy buena, les aseguro que después de terminar por completo este fic are otro shizunatbasado en dicha serie es que mola sin mas nos leemos bya.**


End file.
